Embarazados
by lady blue vampire
Summary: Bella y Edward son 2 jóvenes enamorados de 17 años y están llenos de hormonas ¿qué pasaría si Bella quedara embarazada tan joven? ¿Cómo reaccionarían sus padres? ¿Qué ocurriría en el Instituto al saber que el chico más codiciado será padre? Todos Humanos
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Summary: Bella y Edward son dos jóvenes enamorados de 17 años y están llenos de hormonas... ¿qué pasaría si Bella quedara embarazada tan joven? ¿Cómo reaccionarían sus padres? ¿Qué ocurriría en el Instituto al saber que el chico más codiciado será padre?

Prefacio

- Ed...ward – la chica apenas podía respirar, tenía los ojos cerrados y una capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo y su rostro, haciendo que su piel brillara tenuemente.

- Oh...Bella – El chico miraba con adoración el rostro de la joven, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios entreabiertos. Su frente y cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor y su pelo totalmente lucía completamente despeinado por las caricias de la chica, haciéndolo ver realmente sexy.

Sus cuerpos estaban completamente unidos y se mecían en un lento y a la vez apasionado vaivén, logrando que su excitación aumentara minuto a minuto. Esta no era su primera vez juntos, se amaban y eran el uno para el otro, y desde la primera vez que se vieron supieron que su destino estaba unido irrevocablemente.

Tan solo a los dos meses de conocerse Edward le confesó su amor, y ella le correspondía, por lo que se hicieron novios. La mayoría del instituto no estaba de acuerdo. Él era el chico que todas deseaban, era increíblemente atractivo con sus grandes ojos verdes que al estar cubiertos de unas intensas pestañas negras lograban resaltar aún más, casi imposiblemente, aun más el intenso color de estos. Su piel era extremadamente blanca y se veía impenetrable y sus labios eran rosados y sensuales, pero definitivamente lo que le daba a su look un toque tan especial era su alocado cabello color cobre, que siempre estaba despeinado a causa de su costumbre de pasarse la mano por el cada vez que se concentraba pensando en algo o estaba nervioso. Su cuerpo era de infarto, era alto, delgado pero musculoso, era fuerte y sus abdominales y oblicuos eran famosos entre las chicas. Era simpático, caballeroso, atento y muy inteligente, sin embargo era un tanto tímido y no era muy sociable. Perecía como si supiera lo que la gente pensaba y por eso no le gustaba relacionarse con los demás chicos del instituto, ya que eran vacíos y banales.

Ella en cambio, era de baja estatura, bastante delgada aunque muy curvilínea, solo que las ropas holgadas que utilizaba no lo resaltaban. Era muy tímida y odiaba ser el centro de atención. Su cabello era largo y de color caoba, logrando que al sol se vieran tenues destellos rojos en el. Su piel era blanca y cremosa, sin imperfecciones y tenía unos grandes y cálidos ojos color chocolate. Sus labios eran rosados y llenos, logrando que se vieran realmente apetecibles. Sin embargo lo que la hacía ser tan atractiva era lo sensual que era sin proponérselo ni darse cuenta, era espontánea y natural, lo que causaba más atracción en los chicos que todas las jóvenes plásticas y huecas del instituto.

Ellos se conocieron a los 16 años, cuando ella llegó a Forks a vivir con su padre ya que su madre se había vuelto a casar. Les tocó ser compañeros en biología y rápidamente se hicieron amigos, ya que a ambos les gustaba leer, escuchar música clásica y disfrutar de la naturaleza. Además, a la chica le tocó compartir en literatura con la hermana del chico, Alice y se convirtió en su mejor amiga junto con Ángela Weber.

Charlie, el padre de la joven había aceptado su noviazgo, ya que el joven se veía realmente interesado en su hija, la cuidaba y la protegía. Los padres de él la aceptaron contentos, nunca habían visto a su hijo tan feliz, y parecía completo.

El tenía dos hermanos, Emmett, un chico 2 años mayor que ellos, de pelo negro y rizado, tenía el aspecto de un enorme oso, pero era solo un niño grande. Era increíblemente musculoso y tenía una novia, Rosalie Hale, compañera de curso de Emmett y más que una joven normal parecía una barbie. Rubia e increíblemente guapa tenía a todos los chicos del instituto tras de ella, hasta que llegó la chica, por lo que en un principio fue un poco arisca con ella por quitarle atención, aunque después se volvieron grandes amigas. El otro hermano del chico era...Alice, su gemela. En realidad eran muy parecidos, tenían el mismo color de ojos, la misma nariz, los mismos labios, la diferencia era que ella era muy pequeña, según ella porque su gemelo le quitó espacio y comida en el vientre materno y, su disparatado cabello era de color negro, como el de Emmett, y era una adicta compulsiva a las compras. Ella tenía un novio, Jasper Withlock, el mejor amigo de Edward, un rubio muy guapo, quien era el que traía locas a las chicas aparte de su mejor amigo, era capitán y uno de los mejores del equipo de basketball, lo que lo hacía muy popular, sin embargo él era sencillo y muy agradable.

Se volvieron una pandilla inseparable, hasta que Rosalie y Emmett dejaron el instituto y se fueron a la universidad en Seattle, por lo que venían muy seguido a visitar a sus familias y podían salir juntos.

- Ah... ¡Dios! – exclamó la chica al alcanzar su orgasmo, y tras dos embestidas más lo logró su amor.

De pronto la expresión de él cambió de intenso placer a preocupación en menos de un segundo

-¡Rayos, Bella! – dijo el con cara totalmente asustada

- Edward ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó alarmada. El chico retiró su miembro del cuerpo de la chica y se miro y tragó en seco

- Amor...se...se...mmm...rompió el condón.

**N/A: Edición de la Historia. Hay cambios, no importantes (como cambio de alguna pareja o algún suceso) pero se incluirán algunas "escenas" que antes no estaban y sirven para la coherencia del fanfic. Saludos a mis lectoras (en especial a las que ya leyeron este fic y lo volverán a hacer y que ya leen la secuela) y bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Embarazados**

**Capítulo 1**

_Bella POV_

Había pasado casi tres semanas del...incidente. Edward se había puesto un tanto histérico y prácticamente quiso que me hiciera un test de embarazo de inmediato. Después de charlar un rato sobre el asunto llegamos a la conclusión de ¿Cómo tendremos tan mala suerte? Nos habíamos cuidado desde que empezamos a tener relaciones, hace tres meses. Además, me era muy difícil permanecer preocupada cuando Edward había estado realmente interesado en que me olvidara del tema logrando distraerme inventando actividades, paseos y tardes de estudio (que terminaban en apasionadas sesiones de besos), ya que había leído en no se qué parte que el estrés haría que se me retrasara la menstruación. En realidad era raro que tu novio... estuviera tan al pendiente de si te llegaba la regla o no y si tenía síntomas pre-menstruales. Era vergonzoso, sin embargo confiaba tanto en él y comprendía que estuviera tan preocupado e interesado.

No le habíamos contado a nadie sobre el "asunto", pero Alice sospechaba que algo nos pasaba. Tenía una especie de unión de gemelos con Edward y siempre adivinaba cuando él estaba ansioso, preocupado o angustiado por algo. Y lo peor fue cuando Jasper lo notó también...por lo que nos habían bombardeado con preguntas todos los almuerzos en los que nuestros amigos y compañeros de curso Ben y Angela no estaban.

Hoy había sido un día especialmente terrible, Mike Newton me había estado molestando para que saliera con él en clases de Historia ya que Edward no había llegado porque estaban con Jasper en una reunión del equipo de basketball, y Alice en vez de ayudarme se dedicó a reírse de mi molestia ¿Es que este chico era estúpido? desde que llegué a Forks insiste e insiste, además ¡Tengo novio!

- Mike, ya te dije, no estoy disponible ni hoy, ni mañana ni ninguno de los días

- ¡Oh! vamos Bella, solo será salir al cine, verás que no te arrepentirás, después me rogarás más citas – rodé mis ojos, estaba realmente fastidiada ¿porqué cuando más lo necesitaba Edward no estaba? Mis nervios ya estaban de punta, tenía 2 días de retraso, Alice no dejaba de incordiarme y Mike no dejaba de acosarme – Todas las chicas después me ruegan más citas.

- ¡Mike entiéndelo! Tengo novio y lo amo, y tú no me gustas, ni me atraes en lo más mínimo y por último ¡me tienes harta con tu hostigamiento! ¡Déjame en paz! – exploté. Prometo que no me di cuenta que le había gritado y todo el curso nos miraba expectantes, muchos estaban aguantando la risa, ya que aunque Mike era popular era un engreído antipático. Vi como Jessica Stanley me taladraba con la mirada probablemente enfurecida porque Mike me invitara a salir a mí y no a ella.

- Creo que ya escuchaste Newton, mejor márchate – escuché la voz de mi Edward a mis espaldas mientras colocaba sus manos en mi cintura. Mike se fue a su asiento, rojo de furia y vergüenza – Gracias por decir que me amas delante de todos nuestros compañeros – me dijo mi novio sonriéndome.

Lo miré totalmente aliviada y nos ubicamos en nuestro lugar ya que el profesor había regresado de donde sea que estuviera.

Cuando al fin tocó el timbre para el almuerzo nos dirigimos a la cafetería tomados de la mano mientras escuchaba como nuestros compañeros murmuraban sobre lo ocurrido en el aula. Edward se acerco y me murmuró al oído

- amor… ¿y? – dijo nervioso. Yo sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería

- Nada Edward – respondí nerviosa – Ya han pasado dos días.

- Tranquila amor, yo estaré contigo pase lo que pase ¿sabes que te amo, cierto? – se detuvo u momento y me sonrió. Sus ojos brillaron y aunque me miraban preocupados había allí un leve brillo que no supe definir.

- Como yo te amo a ti – me abrazó y luego de hacer la fila y servirnos almuerzo nos fuimos a nuestra mesa, a la que al poco rato se integraron Alice y Jasper.

- ¿Y Ben con Ángela? – preguntó Edward, sabiendo que en ausencia de ellos, nos atosigarían en preguntas

- No lo sé, deben andar por ahí – respondió Jasper.

Alice nos examinó con su verde mirada durante un momento.

- ¿Cuándo nos dirán que diablos pasa? – habló bastante molesta. Ella odiaba los secretos y que se le ocultaran cosas.

- No pasa nada Aly – dije con voz entrecortada. Era una pésima mentirosa y estaba segura que yo era la que nos delataba en estos momentos (en realidad en todos).

- ¿Que no pasa nada? ¡Por favor, mírense! tienen una cara de preocupación increíble, andan juntos para todas partes, se andan secreteando y están notablemente nerviosos. Edward anda con la cabeza en cualquier parte y ambos lucen ojeras ¿No confían en nosotros? – cuestionó con un tono de verdadera pena...rayos, sabía que ya no podía seguir ocultándoselo y Edward tampoco.

- Es algo...complicado Alice – respondió Edward mirando su bandeja y moviendo la comida sin interés. Apretó levemente mi mano y yo comencé a acariciar la suya con mi pulgar.

- Hermano, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, quizás podemos ayudarlos – Alice y Edward se miraban fijamente, pareciera que podían leerse la mente el uno al otro. Tenían las mismas expresiones logrando que se vieran aún más parecidos.

- No creo Alice, es algo...no lo entenderías – la voz de Edward se escuchaba monótona. Yo sabía que el quería decirle, pero nos asustaba un poco su reacción, ella era un poco escandalosa.

- Pruébame – le retó. Edward la miró, fue verde contra verde. Luego de un suspiro Edward me miró y no tuvo que preguntar nada para que yo pudiera saber que era lo que quería. Yo asentí levemente...necesitaba una amiga que me consolara...o me aconsejara o no sé, necesitaba desahogarme con una mujer, no podía ni quería afligir más a Edward.

- Sería mejor que saliéramos fuera o en un lugar más privado, acá puede escucharnos alguien – añadió mi novio mientras se levantaba. Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al patio trasero que colindaba con el bosque y nos sentamos en la orilla de este. Jasper me sonrió mientras se sentaba despreocupadamente en el suelo, logrando que los demás lo imitáramos.

- ¿Y, bien? – dijo Alice, mirándonos, en especial a su hermano.

- Puede que...puedequeBellaestembarazada – soltó Edward de pronto. Lo dijo tan rápido que me costó distinguirlo, pero por la cara que colocó Alice y Jasper me di cuenta que habían entendido todo.

- ¿Están seguros? –preguntó Jasper mirándonos alternadamente. Se veía tranquilo e infundía esa tranquilidad.

- No – respondió Edward – Solo tiene un par de días de atraso...queremos esperar unos días más para hacer un test.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual mi novio me tomó de la mano y la apretó suavemente.

- ¿Cómo rayos pasó Edward? – dijo Alice mirándolo con enojo – Después de todas las charlas que nos dio Carlisle te comportaste tan irresponsablemente, ¿no te das cuenta que puedes arruinar tú futuro y el de Bella por un descuido? ¿Acaso no puedes mantener tu cosa dentro de los pantalones?

- Alice no hables de lo que no sabes – respondió Edward violentamente.

- Bella lo siento, sé que mi hermano es un idiota ¡No puedo creerlo! como pudo ser tan irresponsable – cuando dijo eso me recuperé de mi estado de estupefacción, en mi defensa puedo decir que nunca había visto a Alice tan alterada y mucho menos gritándole a Edward.

- Alice, fue un accidente – dije con voz tenue

- ¿Accidente? por dios Bella, estas cosas no ocurren por accidente, solo por calentura – fue tan brusca al decirlo que me molesté. Edward estaba rojo y preferí intervenir antes de él se pusiera a gritarle a su hermana.

- ¡No! ¡Nosotros siempre nos cuidamos! ¡Solo que esta vez nos tocó un preservativo defectuoso! – prácticamente grité. Por suerte no había nadie cerca – No es culpa de Edward, incluso el insistió en que tomara pastillas, pero me hicieron sentir mal y a veces las olvidaba y no hubieran servido de mucho – respiré, no sé como logré hablar tanto de corrido – No es su culpa Alice, él siempre a sido respetuoso conmigo, y me ha cuidado.

- ¡Son muy jóvenes Bella! Tienen planes, cosas por hacer ¡Pueden arruinar su vida! – dijo bastante alterada.

- Para mi un hijo con Bella nunca sería un estorbo. Es una lástima saber que cuando necesito tu apoyo y tu comprensión no la tenga – la voz de Edward sonaba sombría. Se levantó y se fue, dirigiéndose al Instituto. Sabía que debía seguirlo pero quise darle unos minutos para que se tranquilizara.

- Alice, creo que los chicos necesitan ahora es apoyo, no críticas – dijo Jasper con su habitual calma. Alice le iba a replicar pero cerró la boca – Ni siquiera estamos hablando de una irresponsabilidad, si no de un accidente que nos podría haber ocurrido hasta a nosotros.

- Lo siento Bella, es que de verdad... me tomó por sorpresa – dijo con culpa – además tu eres la que va a cargar con más peso en todo esto...si es que estás embarazada.

- Edward ha estado conmigo en todo momento Alice, y sabes que el nunca me dejaría sola, menos con algo así – respondí defendiendo a mi novio.

- Cariño, creo que de verdad cometiste un error, juzgaste a Edward sin saber bien los hechos, justo cuando más te necesita a su lado – continúo Jasper. Él sabía que a Edward de entre todas las personas, a la que más necesitaría era a Alice. Como ellos mismos decían, estaban juntos desde el útero y habían dado cada paso de sus vidas, juntos.

Alice tenía una cara de culpa que se notaba a kilómetros.

- Iré a buscar a Edward – me levanté rápidamente y me dirigí al Instituto, por el silencio que había me di cuenta que ya habían comenzado las clases y supe que Edward no estaría en sus clases de Matemáticas. Medité unos instantes y de inmediato adiviné donde estaría. Me dirigí al estacionamiento y entré en el asiento de copiloto de su Volvo.

- Amor ¿Estás bien? – Edward estaba con la cabeza gacha y su cara entre sus manos, cuando le hablé me miró y en sus ojos pude ver la angustia que sentía. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé (lo mejor que se puede hacer en un auto). Comencé a acariciar su espalda y su pelo para que se tranquilizara.

- Alice no ha sido solo mi gemela, también ha sido mi mejor amiga, la persona que me apoya en todo, que me escucha...que me entiende... ¿Viste como me trató ahora?... – dijo con voz entrecortada, sollozando – Tiene razón, es mi culpa, no nos cuidé – Se dio vuelta y me miró intensamente con lágrimas llenando sus ojos – Perdóname Bella, por favor perdóname – Las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Con suavidad se las limpie con mis labios, verlo así tan vulnerable me partía el corazón.

- Amor, no tengo nada que perdonarte, fue un accidente, y algo entre los dos...los dos juntos podremos con esto, nos tenemos el uno al otro. Y en cuanto a Alice, ella está arrepentida amor, dijo las cosas sin pensar.

Nos abrazamos y estuvimos así por largo rato, reconfortándonos.

- Bebe, creo que nos perdimos las clases- dije acurrucada en su pecho mientras el jugaba con mi cabello.

- Bella, creo que deberíamos comprar un test de embarazo, no aguanto más estar con la duda – me sobresalté un poco, pero luego lo miré a los ojos y asentí. Hacer como que nada ocurría no iba a cambiar las cosas y solo retrasaría lo inevitable.

Salimos del estacionamiento y nos dirigimos a una farmacia

- Edward...creo que no la deberíamos comprar aquí en Forks, mañana lo sabrían todos.

- ¿Vamos a Port Angels? – asentí levemente mientras el cambiaba la dirección y se dirigía a la carretera.

En poco tiempo ya estábamos allí, ya que mi novio conducía como un loco. Paramos en la primera farmacia que vimos.

- ¿Quieres ir? – Negué rápidamente, me avergonzaba un poco – Espérame aquí ¿OK? – Solo pude asentir mientras lo veía salir del auto e internarse en la farmacia, los nervios me carcomían.

Cuando Edward salió del local, subió al auto y me entregó la bolsa de la farmacia donde venía la cajita, la saqué de ahí y comencé a leer las instrucciones una y otra vez, hasta memorizarlas.

- Iremos a mi casa, mi Mamá no estará porque iría a casa de la mamá de Rose a tomar el té, así que estaremos solos.

Luego de un rato y de conversaciones banales para distraer un poco nuestros nervios llegamos a la casa (mansión) de Edward. Me abrió la puerta del auto como el caballero que es, y me tomó de la mano para dirigirnos hacia el interior de la casa. Estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera noté que ya estábamos en su habitación.

- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? – me preguntó dubitativo.

- Debo...ir al baño, luego tenemos que esperar cinco minutos. En la caja decía que era un test muy confiable – estaba tan nerviosa que no había notado que estaba de pie en medio de la habitación mientras él me miraba apoyado en la puerta.

- Si, eso me dijo la chica de la farmacia – nos miramos y luego nos sonreímos, estábamos actuando como unos estúpidos, pero solo éramos unos chicos de diecisiete años haciéndose un test de embarazo.

Me giré para dirigirme al baño pero antes que diera mi segundo paso él me tenía rodeada con sus brazos. Me miró a los ojos por unos instantes y me besó dulcemente.

- Pase lo que pase amor, yo estoy contigo – Sonreí sabiendo que era verdad.

Luego de hacer pipí en un frasquito y con un gotario echar cinco gotas en una barrita, salí del baño y dejé la barra plástica en el velador de mi novio. Él estaba sentado en la cama observando todo lo que hacía. Me senté junto a él y miró el reloj.

- A las seis con diez minutos debemos mirar la prueba – dijo mientras me acurrucaba en sus brazos.

Estuvimos abrazados, hasta que Edward volvió a mirar el reloj en su muñeca.

- Amor, se...se acabó el tiempo ¿Quieres ver tú? – Lo miré y debo haber tenido una cara de terror porque me sonrió torcidamente y beso mi frente, se levantó y se dirigió al velador.

- Una rayita y no... dos rayitas y... – no fui capaz de seguir, tenía los nervios de punta ¡Por dios, tiritaba!. Edward tomó la prueba en sus manos, la miró por segundos, que se me hicieron totalmente eternos, y luego se dirigió a donde yo estaba con cara inescrutable. Se hincó frente a mi, tomo mis manos y me miró profundamente, logrando que me tranquilizara un poco.

- Bella... – sonrió de una manera que no había visto nunca – Me vas a hacer padre – dijo con evidente emoción en su voz y sin más me atrajo a él y me abrazó con fuerza, pero delicadamente. Tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me beso la frente, la nariz, los labios – Gracias mi vida, de verdad gracias

Yo aún no podía procesar nada...un hijo...un bebe...una persona...un bebe de Edward...un bebe de Edward...de pronto un calor me inundó, tendríamos un hijo. Se qué es raro, aun no puedo procesarlo bien...pero un bebe de Edward, un pequeño con sus ojos, con su hermoso cabello, con esa sonrisa tan arrebatadora...un pequeño angelito. Y ¡Rayos! ver a Edward tan emocionado...me hacía feliz a mi también, pero a la vez me intrigaba.

- pe...pensé que te i...ibas a molestar – le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello, no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando también.

- No te quería decir pero...desde que ocurrió el incidente no he dejado de pensar en una pequeña Bella, he pensado tanto en el asunto que incluso...incluso ya tengo todo visto... – su voz sonó emocionada y un poco impaciente – Mis abuelos maternos nos dejaron a Alice y a mi una herencia bastante...grande, y mis abuelos paternos siempre me mandan altas sumas de dinero mes por medio, y la mesada de mis padres tampoco es poca. Si mis papas no quieren apoyarnos...y me juzgan como Alice – su voz se entrecortó cuando dijo esa frase – Tendremos lo suficiente para comprarnos un pequeño departamento y vivir cómodamente. Y bueno, o si no, nos podríamos ir con mi Abuelo aro y Nana Heidi a Italia, ellos de seguro nos darán una mano.

Yo lo miraba absorta, Edward tenía todo planeado para un futuro juntos... los tres.

Estuvimos abrazados mucho rato, no pude evitar seguir llorando. Estaba asustada ¿Cómo se lo diría a mis padres? Un bebe... ¿sería buena madre? ¿Qué haríamos con el Instituto? Edward me consoló, me abrazó, me besó y me pidió que me calmara...que al bebe le podía hacer mal... Nunca creí que pudiera ser tan tierno, recién se había enterado que ib a ser padre y ya estaba preocupado por que creciera saludable...en ese momento me di cuenta de que pasara lo que pasara él estaría conmigo...con nosotros.

Sentía que alguien me acariciaba la cara, suavemente.

- Amor, Bella, despierta cariño

Abrí los ojos y Edward estaba a mi lado, me sonrió y me beso largamente

- Bella mía, llegaron mis padres, creo que debemos hablar con ellos ahora

- ¡¿Ahora? – dije con un grito ahogado.

- No debemos esperar más Bella...es mejor tener todo claro ahora, no tenemos nada que esperar.

Realmente atemorizados bajamos.

Esme y Carlisle estaban en el living, sentados mientras conversaban. Cuando entramos nos sonrieron.

- Hola niños ¿Que tal su día? – dijo alegremente Esme. Sus verdes ojos se iluminaron cuando nos vio.

- Bien, gracias Esme – respondí con apenas una vocecilla.

Carlisle miraba a Edward, que estaba demasiado serio y eso no era muy común en él.

- Ed ¿pasa algo? – preguntó Carlisle, en ese instante Esme se giró hacia él y lo observó.

- ¿Qué ocurre mi niño? – Esme cambió su sonrisa por una mueca de preocupación, ella era muy protectora con sus hijos.

Edward tomó aire y los miró

- Tenemos que hablar algo con ustedes - dijo, y apreté más fuerte su mano para darle fortaleza. Edward se desmoronaría realmente si sus padres se comportaban como Alice.

- Dinos hijo – Esme parecía ansiosa, Alice se parecía a ella en ese aspecto. No le gustaba que se le ocultaran las cosas.

- Vamos a tener un bebe – lo dijo fuerte y claro, sin miedo y con una nota de orgullo. La cara de Carlisle era inescrutable, en cambio la de Esme era de incredulidad y sorpresa

- ¿Có...có…mo? – preguntó ella, mirándonos alternadamente.

- Fue un accidente – me apresuré a decir. Carlisle nos miró con incredulidad, pero antes de que alguno hablara Edward lo hizo.

- Papá tienes claro que desde nuestra primera vez con Bella nos cuidamos, te lo conté y lo sabes... esta vez...se rompió el condón, sabes que somos responsables y nos cuidamos, pero frente a ese accidente no pudimos hacer nada – la voz de Edward era neutra.

- ¿Cuándo lo supieron? – preguntó Carlisle con el tono de voz que utilizaba en el hospital, serio y profesional.

- Hace un par de horas, debe tener dos semanas y seis días – respondió Edward.

- ¿Han pensado...qué hacer? – volvió a preguntar Carlisle.

La cara de Edward cambió rápidamente, al igual que su voz.

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿A caso crees que abortaremos o daremos en adopción al bebe? – su voz indignada. Mi corazón saltó al escuchar "abortar" o "adopción" no…era nuestro bebe, jamás podría – ¡Claro que no! es mi hijo, lo cuidaré y me encargaré de que sea feliz aunque sea lo último que haga, con su apoyo o sin él! – dijo con furia y agonía, y claramente nervioso, apretó mi mano más fuerte y retrocedió como dispuesto a que nos fuéramos.

Carlisle y Esme aún no salían de su asombro, pero antes de que Edward diera otro paso Esme gritó.

- ¡Edward! – este se dio vuelta y miró a su madre, que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Yo no sabía que hacer, hasta cierto punto me sentía como una intrusa, pero… ¡estábamos hablando de mi hijo, nuestro hijo! sin embargo...no había dicho nada para ayudar a Edward... no sé que rayos me pasaba. Cuando volví de mi soliloquio vi que Esme abrazaba a Edward.

- Oh cariño, estoy tan orgullosa de ti, claro que te apoyaremos ¡estamos hablando de mi nieto! – me miró y me abrazó a mi – Tranquila querida, veraz que nosotros te cuidaremos y nada le faltará a este pequeño – Sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, se veía realmente feliz – ¡Voy a ser abuela!

- No esperaba menos de ti Edward – cuando volteé Carlisle tenía a su hijo entre sus brazos, cuando lo soltó me sonrió alegremente – aunque son muy jóvenes, se que podrán con ello – se acercó y me estrechó entre sus brazos – ¿Te has sentido bien? mañana mismo irán a un gineco-obstetra para verificar que mi nieto esté bien ¿ok?

- Claro Carlisle – dije tímidamente aunque feliz, por lo menos ya sabia que no estábamos completamente solos.

- ¿Tus padres ya lo saben Bella? – preguntó Esme.

- No... aún no – dije apesadumbrada, tenía mucho miedo de su reacción.

- Tranquila cariño, tienes nuestro apoyo, te deberías venir a vivir acá, así no estarás tan sola en tu casa, además que Edward tendrá que estar ahí cuando comiences con los antojos – me tomó de las manos y me hizo sentarme en el sillón junto a ella – Los hombres se la ven muy fácil, una sufre todos los cambios ¿Has tenido muchas náuseas?

- No he tenido ninguna – dije un poco preocupada ¿por qué no tenía síntomas? Tal vez algo malo le ocurría mi bebe.

- Cariño, tiene muy poco tiempo – le dijo Carlisle sonriendo – Pero para salir de dudas irán a un doctor pronto, quiero estar seguro que mi nieto está bien.

Estuvimos mucho rato conversando, me sentía realmente feliz de tener el apoyo de Esme y Carlisle, que eran para mi como unos segundos padres, además que podía ver a Edward feliz y haciendo planes para el bebe. Esme me dijo que era normal que aún no asumiera bien la idea, y que eso no me hacia mala madre, solo que todo había pasado tan rápido y que aun no había pensado en ello y que eso me estaba colapsando. Lo principal era estar lo más tranquila que pudiera para no dañar al bebe.

Eran alrededor de las 8 de la noche cuando Alice entro a la casa, se notaba que había llorado y cuando miró a Edward una mueca de culpa marcó su cara. Antes de que hablara, Edward se levantó y me dio su mano.

- Es tarde Bella, debo ir a dejarte a tu casa – tomé su mano y me levanté.

- ¿Hablarán con Charlie ahora? – preguntó Carlisle. Me debo haber tensado o algo.

- No, hablaremos con él cuando Bella esté preparada – respondió Edward por mí y se lo agradecí con la mirada.

Me despedí abrazando a mis suegros, agradeciendo su apoyo.

- Edward... ¿no crees que tienes que contarle algo a tu hermana? – preguntó Carlisle notando la tensión que se había generado cuando Edward se volteó y tuvo que pasar por al lado de ella para dirigirse a la puerta.

- No – dijo secamente – Te espero en el auto amor.

Esme y Carlisle miraron anonadados la escena, sus gemelos rara vez se peleaban... Alice estaba estática en la entrada de la sala y por su rostro caían gruesas lágrimas. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé

- Lo siento Alice, ya tendrán tiempo de hablar – le besé la mejilla – Me tengo que ir, te veo mañana.

**N/A: Editando este fanfic. Esta historia fue subida con anterioridad e incluso cuenta con una secuela, sin embargo al ser mi primer trabajo tenía varias fallas que estoy tratando de resarcir. En mi blog encontrarán las imágenes de esta historia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Embarazados**

Capitulo 2

.

_Edward POV_

Esperaba a mi Bella en mi Volvo. Tenía una gran, pero es que gran mezcla de sentimientos y me sentía realmente confuso.

De partida, felicidad e ilusión. Desde el día del ''accidente'' había empezado a preocuparme, pero lo oculté lo mejor que pude para no poner nerviosa a Bella. Dos días después de que ocurriera todo, mi mamá me mando al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban para la cena. Hubiera reclamado o algo pero necesitaba salir de casa, me era muy difícil ocultarle cosas a mamá y ella parecía tener un don para descubrirme, así que simplemente la evitaba y salir en estos momentos era mi mejor opción. Cuando estaba haciendo la fila para pagar sentí un jalón en mi pantalón y cuando miré para abajo, vi a un pequeño de no más de tres años, con unos enormes ojos marrones como los de mi Bella, llenos de lágrimas. Resultó que el pequeño se había perdido de su mamá (fue lo que pude entender entre sus balbuceos ya que se notaba que no llevaba mucho tiempo hablando) y lo dejé conmigo hasta que su mamá llegó totalmente asustada y preocupada por su hijo. Ella me agradeció unas cincuenta veces mientras abrazaba y besaba al niño que ahora se encontraba en sus brazos y que ya se había calmado. Cuando se fue me dijo ''algún día serás un gran padre''. Desde ese día...no pude evitar imaginarme a nuestro bebe, aunque en realidad no sabía si existía. No podía evitar pensar en Bella como una mamá, a mi como un papá y nuestro bebe...todos juntos como una familia perfecta.

Pero también tenía miedo ¿Y si era mal padre? ¿Y si no podía cuidarlos? y la peor de todas... ¿y si Bella no quería nuestro bebe? Yo podría entenderla, su cuerpo era el que iba cambiar, aunque la apoyara ella se llevaría la peor parte, pero ¿Podría continuar con ella, con el amor de mi vida sabiendo que no había querido a nuestro hijo?

También tenía mucho miedo de que nuestras familias no nos apoyaran. Y por eso ahora me sentía así. Mi gemela, con la que nos conocemos desde el útero, con la que he crecido, con la que he celebrado cada uno de mis cumpleaños, mi hermana y mi mejor amiga...Comprendo que esté enfadada, ella demostró la reacción que tendría el resto de la gente y también entendía que para todos era una equivocación tener un hijo a esta edad, cuando aún nos quedaba un año para terminar el Instituto e ir a la Universidad, cuando aún no habíamos ido a fiestas, no habíamos realizado ningún viaje solos, cuando aún para la mayoría de las personas éramos "unos niños".

Quizás tenía razón, soy un jodido irresponsable, sabía que debíamos esperar hasta el matrimonio, no voy a ser capaz de cuidar a mi hijo y a Bella...no podré hacer nada y los desilusionaré a todos, seré un mal padre. No tenía trabajo, era un parásito de mis padres. Quería formar una familia pero ni siquiera teníamos una casa propia ¡ni siquiera podíamos casarnos sin el permiso de nuestros padres! Pensaba mantenernos con mi mesada, por dios.

- Ed, ¿estás bien? – La dulce voz de Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos, no me había dado cuenta que se había subido al auto.

- S...si – dije con voz rota, me di vuelta y la miré, tan hermosa, tan perfecta, como un ángel. Y me sentí tan mal por no haberla cuidado. Cuando nos hicimos novios yo prometí protegerla – Amor, lo siento, por favor perdóname.

No se en que momento las lagrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos. Ella me miraba atentamente y de pronto su seño se frunció.

- Mira Edward, no tengo nada que perdonarte, esto es algo de los dos – su voz sonó fuerte y segura.

- Es que Alice tiene razón, yo debí cuidarnos y no lo hice ¡Te fallé! arruiné tu futuro – comencé a soltar lo que me atormentaba – Solo tenemos diecisiete. Tu estabas ahorrando para que cuando termináramos el Instituto hiciéramos un viaje por carretera…ni siquiera sabemos si podremos ir a la Universidad. ¡Seré un mal padre!

- ¡Edward! sabes que no es así – tomó mi cara entre sus manos – Nosotros dos nos metimos en esto, y podremos con ello. ¡Y claro que serás un buen padre! ¿No te diste cuenta como te comportaste hace un rato? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

- ¿No?

- ¡Edward! defendiste a nuestro bebe con tanta fiereza...fue tan tierno y conmovedor... Serás un gran padre amor – Me besó suavemente, logrando que me tranquilizara un poco – Nosotros estamos juntos en esto, tu familia nos apoya, ya no estamos solos.

- También te amo, eres mi vida... perdón – dije mirándole sus bellos ojos color chocolate – Ahora ustedes son mi vida – Me acerqué y la besé con fuerza.

Quizás no iba a poder con todo, pero por lo menos haría mi mejor esfuerzo. Mis padres nos apoyaban, esperaba que los de Bella también lo hicieran porque ella no soportaría que ellos nos dieran la espalda.

Nos seguimos besando, tierna y dulcemente por mucho rato, hasta que sentí las manos de mi Bella subir desde mis mejillas a mi cabeza y enredarse en mi pelo. Sin poder evitarlo profundicé el beso y nuestras lenguas comenzaron una sensual danza. Inconcientemente me comencé a acercar más a ella, atrapándola entre mis brazos mientras acariciaba su cintura, sus caderas. Y estaba bajando hacia su trasero...

- Edward para, no podemos... aquí – mientras me decía esto jamás se despegó de mis labios ni soltó mis cabellos. Su voz sonaba un poco ronca.

- Bella...no sería la primera vez que lo hacemos aquí en el auto – dije con mi respiración agitada, mientras subía mis manos desde su cadera al inicio de sus pechos, logrando que gimiera bajito.

- Si, pero no en el patio fuera de tu casa, menos cuando tus papás están en la sala – puedo jurar que en ese momento escuché el ''clic'' en mi cerebro. Me separé de mi Bella bastante apesadumbrado, mientras ella me miraba mordiéndose los labios y con los ojos brillantes.

- Tienes razón Bella, lo siento – la miré con un poco de vergüenza, pero es que ella me hacía perder el control. Además estaba un poco frustrado ya que desde el día del ''accidente'' no habíamos tenido relaciones...estábamos demasiado nerviosos y preocupados, y nos daba miedo que nos ocurriera lo mismo... y eso había sido hace poco más de dos semanas y nosotros estábamos teniendo una vida sexual bastante activa y mis hormonas estaban terriblemente alborotadas.

- Yo también lo siento, no sabes cuanto – dijo ruborizándose furiosamente, lo que me indico que se refería a otra cosa...por lo que decidí arriesgarme.

- Si quieres podemos ir a dar un paseo antes de ir a tu casa – mientras se lo decía sacaba el auto de nuestro garaje. De reojo vi como Bella se sonrojaba por lo que decidí que mejor era retractarme, tal vez ella solo quería ir a su casa, no habíamos tenido un día fácil – No te preocupes Bella, no es necesario.

Desvíe la vista para fijarme en el camino de salida de mi casa y dirigirme a la de ella. Mientras conducía por el estrecho camino que llevaba a la carretera sentí su mano en la mía y la miré.

- Si quiero Edward – sus ojos brillaban coquetos y sonreí.

Seguí por el camino que llevaba a nuestro prado, sabiendo que nunca nadie iba por allí y llegué solo hasta donde el sendero me lo permitía. Solté mi cinturón de seguridad y me di vuelta hacia ella.

- ¿Estás segura mi amor? – dije mirándola fijamente. Ella simplemente sonrió y pasó su lengua por los labios y de inmediato comencé a endurecerme. Y así sin más se lanzó a mis labios, besándome con fiereza.

Como pude, entre la apasionada sesión de besos que estábamos teniendo, la acomodé a horcajadas y le quite la chaqueta. Estábamos un poco incómodos y con toda mi fuerza de voluntad me puse a buscar la palanca para correr mi asiento lo más atrás que pude. Cuando lo logré metí mis manos bajo polera que mi chica traía y ella tironeaba mi polerón para sacármelo. Separé mis labios de los de ella y levanté mis brazos para que pudiera quitármelo. Sin más, sacó mi polera azul también.

- ¿Te he dicho todo lo que me encanta verte sin polera? – Me dijo mientras con sus manos recorría mi pecho, poniendo énfasis en mi estómago y me miraba coquetamente. Juro que nunca he entendido como de la persona más tímida y vergonzosa pasaba a ser la más desinhibida.

- Mmm... Con que sea solo una parte de lo que me fascina verte a ti sin polera, me basta y sobra – diciendo esto metí mis manos bajo su delicada polera amarilla y solté el broche del sostén blanco con lunares de colores que llevaba y me comencé a tocar sus exquisitos senos, me encantaba torturarla.

Escuchaba como Bella jadeaba y se movía tratando de lograr más fricción. No aguanté más, saqué su polera y ataqué sus pechos, mordisqueando sus pezones que estaban duros. Bella comenzó a tironear del botón de mi pantalón y comprendí lo que quería. Me desabroché el pantalón, y de inmediato las manos de Bella trataron de bajarlos para liberar mi miembro. Mientras ella hacía eso yo me dedicaba a desabrochar y bajar los pantalones de ella.

- Bella...creo que tendrás que levantarte un poco – dije con voz un poco ahogada. Sin rechistar mi hermosa novia me hizo caso y levantándose (lo mejor que se puede hacer dentro de un auto) y pude bajar los pantalones por sus piernas, sus largas, cremosas y suaves piernas.

Su tanga, que combinaba a la perfección con su sostén (que estaba por ahí tirado en algún lugar del Volvo), Bella se movió para que pudiera retirar los pantalones totalmente. Estaba sin sus zapatillas pero no tengo idea cuando se las quitó. Me quedé observándola sin poder evitarlo. Esta mujer me traía totalmente loco. Me sacó de mi ensoñación cuando sentí que acariciaba mi miembro por sobre el pantalón arrancándome un sonoro gemido.

- Edward, por favor...- dijo mientras se restregaba contra mí. Me levanté un poco (ya que la tenía sobre mí) y baje mis pantalones hasta mis rodillas junto con mi boxer, apoyando la espalda de Bella en el volante. Me volví a acomodar en el asiento y la atraje hacia mi mientras la besaba, mientras ella acomodaba su entrada en mi pene y se empezaba a deslizar lentamente. Estaba mojada y entró fácilmente, sin poder evitarlo comenzamos a gemir fuertemente, mientras yo la ayudaba a moverse con mis manos en su cadera. No había una manera de explicar lo completo que me hacía sentir hacer el amor con ella, el placer, la fiebre que inundaba mi mente, las cosquillas que recorrían mi cuerpo. Muy pronto comenzamos a hacerlo fuertemente, necesitábamos otra posición, sabia que Bella ya estaba un poco cansada y algo incomoda.

- Bella, ¿porque no te colocas en tu asiento de espalda a mi? – pregunté. Mi voz sonó ronca, grave y agitada.

Sin decir nada me hizo caso, se cambio a su asiento (con movimientos bastante medidos debido al estrecho espacio) y sensualmente se coloco de espalda a mí en el asiento del copiloto, agachándose y dejándome a la vista su exquisito y apetecible trasero. Victima de un impulso ya estaba posicionado detrás de ella y con la punta de mi pene acariciaba su muy mojada y caliente vagina.

- ¡Hazlo ya Edward! – me dijo con un gemido de frustración y sin esperar más la comencé a penetrar con fuerza.

- ¡Ah! ¡Si, así! ¡Oh Edward! – comenzó a gemir Bella, y yo me encontraba en su misma situación, gimiendo con fuerza, sin poder evitarlo, esta mujer me volvía loco. Dentro de lo que me permitió el reducido espacio comencé a besar su espalda y su nuca, mientras una de mis manos acariciaba sus pechos.

- Mmm…Bella, me vuelves loco – dije antes de comenzar a embestirla con más potencia.

- ¡Ah, Edward! – gritó Bella cuando llegó a su orgasmo, tras unas cinco embestidas más, yo culminé.

Me separé de ella sin muchas ganas y me senté en mi asiento, y tomando a Bella de los hombros la hice sentarse en mi regazo. De inmediato ella apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, mientras yo besaba la punta de su cabeza y la abrazaba. El auto olía a sexo, y me encantaba. Y adoraba el poder tener a la chica que amaba entre mis brazos, poder acariciarla, besarla. Coloque una mano sobre su estomago que aun estaba plano. Era un poco irreal que una cosita más chica que un garbanzo era una personita y que estaba ahí.

- Te amo mi vida, te extrañaba – le dije sin poder evitarlo.

- Yo también amor, pero creo que deberías ir a dejarme, se me hace tarde... – se volteó y me besó suavemente – No quiero que Charlie se moleste y aún debo hacer la cena.

- ¿Le diremos ahora a Charlie? – pregunté mientras comenzábamos a colocarnos nuestras ropas con gran dificultad. Era ridículo lo fácil que era desvestirse…pero intentar vestirte dentro del auto era una gran hazaña.

- ¡No! – dijo Bella mirándome con cara de preocupación – Tiene que ser un día en que este de descanso y que tenga su arma muy lejos – Me miró con sus enormes ojos mientras terminaba de colocarse su ropa – No quiero que te haga nada.

- Te amo, y te apoyaré en todo mi vida, pero cualquiera sea la reacción de tu padre, quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo – Mi voz sonaba seria, pero de todas formas las ansias se hicieron presente. Era como un sueño pensar en despertar todos los días a su lado, irnos a dormir juntos todas las noches mientras conversábamos y decirle buenas noches mientras la besaba y no tener que conformarme con un mensaje de texto o una llamada.

- ¿Pero porque? – me dijo frunciendo el seño, sabía que este tema nos generaría unas cuantas discusiones más adelante.

- Amor, quiero estar contigo en todas las etapas del embarazo y de nuestro bebe. Quiero sostenerte cuando tengas nauseas matutinas, quiero cumplir todos tus antojos, quiero ser el primero en tocar tu vientre cuando nuestro bebe se comience a mover...quiero hacer el amor todas las noches contigo, quiero mimarte, abrazarte y regalonearte mucho – Me acerqué y la besé rápidamente mientras colocaba el auto en marcha, teníamos que llegar a su casa aún.

Bella solo me miraba con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y una sonrisa enorme.

- Te amo – dijimos al mismo tiempo, mientras nos tomábamos de las manos.

.

**N/A: **Agradezco los reviews, de todo muchas gracias. Este capítulo era mucho más corto, lo alargué bastante. Espero poder actualizar todos los días. En el blog (que está en mi perfil) están las imágenes de este fanfic (y de los demás que he escrito) También la dirección de mi Tumblr para que me agreguen ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Embarazados**

Capítulo 3

_Edward POV_

Iba camino a mi casa luego de dejar a Bella en la suya y de aceptar la invitación a cenar de Charlie (ahora más que nunca debía congraciarme con mi suegro). Eran como las diez de la noche o quizás más cuando por fin llegué a casa. Estaba muy feliz de que mis papás se lo hayan tomado bien pero no hubieran sido muy justos si no lo hubieran hecho. Ellos habían tenido a Emmett a los diecinueve, ocho meses después de su matrimonio. Mis abuelos Aro y Nona Heidi también habían tenido a mi padre jóvenes, y lo encontraron ideal porque según ellos así ''puedes comprender las conductas adolescentes de tus hijos porque aún no olvidas las tuyas''. Los llamaría mañana, tengo la suerte de ser el nieto regalón del abuelo Aro, y estoy seguro de que él me apoyará en todo, y su ayuda económica sería muy beneficiosa. Sin embargo el era (a pesar de lo excéntrico) un poco conservador, pero también entendía muy bien a los jóvenes, era el abuelo que cualquier adolescente quisiera tener.

Cuando entre a casa mi papá apareció por la cocina haciendo que me sobresaltara.

- Hijo, debo hablar contigo, vamos a mi despacho – Un escalofrío me recorrió. Las únicas veces que papá llamaba "al despacho" era para regañarte, había estado muy pocas veces allí (cuando no estaba leyendo o buscando algún libro en su biblioteca) ya que por lo general conversábamos en el salón o el comedor y las veces que había tenido un castigo era por la influencia de Emmett, mi hermano mayor, que siempre nos convencía a Alice y a mi ayudarlo en sus travesuras.

Asentí levemente, me daba un poco de miedo papá. Carlisle es un hombre muy compasivo, muy inteligente y muy razonable, pero también, aunque no se enoje ni nos imponga nada, tiene una fuerza y una manera de hacer que uno se de cuenta de los errores y se arrepienta que llama mucho la atención y te inspira mucho respeto. No es necesario que grite o te regañe fuertemente para asustarte (y hace temblar a Emmett, siendo que el es el doble de lo que es papá). Entramos al despacho y me senté en la silla frente el escritorio, mientras el hacía lo propio.

- Edward...- dijo dando un suspiro – tengo muchas cosas que decirte. Sentía como sus ojos azules me taladraban.

Yo iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero el me interrumpió.

- Primero que todo, quiero que me escuches, cuando termine podrás hablar – asentí levemente, mientras el me daba una pequeña sonrisa- Eres mi hijo y te apoyaré. Se que eres joven, pero ni tu ni Bella son como los demás chicos de su edad. Prefieren quedarse a leer o a escuchar música que ir a una disco, y son bastante maduros para su edad. Probablemente esto hubiera sucedido estuvieran casados o no, y no quiero que te culpes por no esperar al matrimonio, esto no es un castigo divino. Segundo, tampoco es tu culpa, estas cosas pasan Edward, no quiero que te atormentes. Tercero, no bajarás tus calificaciones y seguirás estudiando. No podrás ofrecerle un buen futuro a mi nieto si no tienes una carrera, y me gustaría que Bella también lo hiciera. Otra cosa Edward, te conozco y quiero que por favor no atosigues a Bella. Está embarazada, no enferma y se lo sobreprotector que eres con ella – Me miró con una sonrisa – Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo y el de tu mamá, que ya está pensando como decorar el cuarto del bebe – no pudimos evitar reír, mamá de verdad era un poco...exagerada, cosa que habíamos heredado Alice y yo en menor cantidad – Y por ultimo, ya te pedí hora con un ginecólogo para mañana, es muy joven pero es un excelente médico, la hora es a las cinco así que tienen tiempo para llegar PortAngels después del colegio – finalizó con una sonrisa.

- Gracias papá, de verdad – no tenía palabras para expresarme.

- Ahora...quiero saber algo – dijo serio.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué paso con Alice? – mi rostro decayó, era obvio que lo iban a notar, pero pensé que no se entrometerían. Suspiré y le conté lo sucedido en el almuerzo, papá era el merecedor de mi total confianza. Cuando terminé el solo me miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Estuvo mal que discutieran así, pero lo entiendo. Nadie, hasta que lo experimenta sabe lo nervioso que uno se puede colocar con una noticia de esta magnitud, pero hijo, es una reacción normal, y deberás estar preparado para estas. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará Charlie? Probablemente si fuera Alice la embarazada todavía estaría con ganas de matar a Jasper, hijo, no te imaginas lo difícil que es para un padre ver a sus hijos grandes y que ya no los necesiten, pero cuando son niñas es peor... – ya lo creía yo, si mi hijo era una princesita sería capaz de encerrarla para que ningún hombre la viera – Creo que Alice te está esperando en tu cuarto para hablar contigo, quiero que hablen, no griten. Y Edward, debes prepararte, no toda la gente reaccionará bien.

- Lo sé, papá, pero es que de Alice… – suspiré, ella siempre había estado para mi, muy rara vez peleábamos y odiaba hacerlo. Y ciertamente me asustaba que todas las personas reaccionaran así, le haría mucho daño a Bella – No sé, no me esperaba su reacción.

Conversamos un rato más...me pude confidenciar con papá, él comprendía lo asustado que estaba y me aconsejó, sobre todo en asuntos de mujeres. Me dijo que tuviera cuidado por que los cambios de humor eran terribles, que cambiaban de parecer a cada rato, que se colocaban demasiado sensible, que no le hiciera ningún tipo de broma, que Bella se pondría un tanto sexópata (por lo que yo solo coloque una enorme y estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro, no era algo que me molestara) y mi padre solo dijo ''ya te quiero ver cuando te estés escondiendo de Bella''. Me fui a mi dormitorio luego de un rato de conversaciones. En momentos como este era genial que mis padres (en especial papá) fueran tan liberales y "open mind", tal vez porque habían sido medio Hippies – Rockers en su juventud y nos habían criado de una manera que aunque éramos responsables (con Emmett estaban ensayando y no les resultó mucho) pero teníamos la confianza suficiente para contarles las cosas que hacíamos, nuestros sentimientos, nuestras dudas. Aunque no era tan genial cuando invitabas a un amigo y tus papas te hacían preguntas embarazosas frente a ellos.

Cuando llegué a mi dormitorio la luz estaba encendida y al entrar vi a Alice sentada en mi cama. En cuanto me vio se tiró a mis brazos.

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! – Dijo entre sollozos, yo solo pude estrechar entre mis brazos, nunca podía enfadarme con ella – Te amo, a ti y a Bella y obviamente amaré a mi sobrinito o sobrinita. Solo...es que me asuste Ed, pensé que sería cualquier cosa menos eso. Siento mucho haberte juzgado sin saber, perdóname por favor.

La separé de mi cuerpo y sequé sus lágrimas, aunque inmediatamente las reemplazaron otras.

- Deja de llorar por favor, sabes que no lo soporto – le dije con una sonrisa. Nos miramos a los ojos unos minutos y ella lo supo, sabía que estaba perdonada. Y es que era imposible que me enojara con ella, estaba arrepentida de corazón (Alice lloraba muy rara vez).

- Gracias hermanito – dijo y me abrazó – Siento mucho haber reaccionado así, pero creo que es ¿normal? Sabes que te amo – continúo mientras aún me tenía abrazado por la cintura – Verás que seré una gran tía y prometo defender a Bella de cualquiera que diga algo mal sobre ella.

Reí, pero fruncí el seño a la vez. El Instituto se tomaría de una manera bien especial esta noticia.

Esa noche Alice decidió tener una pijamada conmigo y mientras ella se iba a colocar pijama llame a Bella para desearle buenas noches, y cuando Alice volvió nos quedamos conversando hasta tarde, sobre el bebe, sobre mi...sobre nuestra familia, sobre lo loco que se pondría el abuelo. Finalmente nos dormimos.

_Bella POV_

Estábamos con Edward en clases de biología, mientras el me contaba sobre su reconciliación con Alice y todo lo que Esme había hablado durante el desayuno.

- Oye, ¿Sabias que mamá ya está preparando el cuarto del bebe? – me contó riendo. Era tan propio de Esme, no pude evitar reír con él.

- ¿Y que habitación será? – pregunté bastante curiosa.

- La que está al lado de mi, o sea, nuestro cuarto – dijo con una enorme sonrisa – Pero obviamente nosotros decidiremos todo, ella hará unos diseños y nosotros escogeremos el que más nos guste.

Tuvimos que dejar de conversar porque el profesor amenazó con echarnos de la sala.

Estaba un poco nerviosa, a la salida del instituto tendríamos nuestra primera visita al doctor. El día había sido un tanto normal, aun no sentía ningún tipo de molestia, todo estaba excelente. Cuando salimos de clases nos fuimos a su volvo y partimos a PortAngels mientras escuchábamos música y nos reímos ya que Esme llamó cuatro veces en el transcurso para saber si habíamos llegado. Cuando al fin logramos estacionarnos fuera de la consulta me dio un ataque de nervios ¿Y si no estaba embarazada? ¿Y si nuestro bebé no estaba bien? ¿Y si eran gemelos o… trillizos!

- ¿Te tendré que sacar? – me pregunto Edward interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, el ya se encontraba afuera de mi puerta esperando por mi.

Cuando entramos solo seguí a Edward, iba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera note como era la consulta. Llegamos a una recepción donde pude ver que la recepcionista llamada Victoria, según su gafete, se comía a MI hombre con la mirada. Así que me acerqué a MI Edward para que me abrazara, y él lo hizo de inmediato y besó mi frente mientras que con una mano acariciaba mi espalda, sonreí satisfecha.

- Tenemos una hora con el Doctor Riley – dijo con voz ansiosa. Él también estaba nervioso.

- Si, ¿a que nombre está? – preguntó la tipa esa, sonriendo coqueta ¿Qué se creía? ¡Estaba a su lado, en un centro ginecológico!

- A nombre de Edward y Bella Cullen – lo miré sonrojada e impresionada y él solo se acercó y me beso castamente en los labios, haciéndome sonreír como idiota. La tipeja esa tosió interrumpiéndonos.

- Deben esperar por un momento, tomen asiento.

Edward me guió tomada por la cintura hasta el sillón que había frente a la puerta de la consulta del doctor y antes de que me sentara el me tomo y me sentó en sus piernas, abrazándome.

- Estoy super nervioso – me dijo, pero no era necesario, ya lo había notado. Jugaba con mis manos tratando de calmarse un poco.

- Yo también amor, ¿Y si son gemelos? ¿O trillizos? ¿O cuatrillizos? – dije con voz ahogada. Había leído que cuando había un familiar directo o uno de los padres había sido un embarazo múltiple había más probabilidades…y ¡Edward y Alice eran gemelos!

- Bueno...tendremos que amarlos a todos y...no sé, transformarnos en pulpo – me respondió riendo.

Por la puerta salió un joven rubio, no debía tener más de veinticuatro años.

- Edward y Bella Cullen – dijo con voz firme

Nosotros nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigimos a él, entrando a su consulta. Era bastante amplia y decorada en tonos pasteles. Había una camilla, una maquina extraña, su escritorio y unas sillas. Una de las paredes tenía fotografías de las distintas fases del embarazo. Había dos puertas…supuse que alguna de ellas sería una especie de baño o cambiador.

- Hola, mucho gusto, soy el doctor Riley y estoy especializado en embarazos adolescentes, aunque déjenme decirle que ustedes son...se podría decir que la pareja de mayor edad que me ha tocado – con Edward reímos nerviosamente, sentándonos frente a él.

- Les contaré que yo me hice padre a los dieciséis, mi ahora esposa tenía quince y fue un embarazo muy difícil, por lo que decidí estudiar esto para ayudar a jóvenes como yo, siempre se lo cuento a mis pacientes para que se forme una relación de amistad y comprensión entre nosotros, así se hace más llevadero el embarazo – dijo con una sonrisa, de verdad que me encantaba este doctor, sentía que podía confiar en él. Admito que era guapo, pero tenía algo que te hacía pensar que nos ayudaría en todo lo que necesitáramos.

Nos pregunto cosas de rutina y luego me envió a colocarme una camisola para hacerme un examen intravaginal, ya que así sabríamos de forma inmediata si estaba embarazada y si el embrión estaba bien implantado. Me indicó una de las puertas que era un cambiador.

Cuando salí vi al doctor colocarle un condón a una cosa alargada y me entro el miedo, por suerte Edward se acercó a mi y me ayudó a subirme a la silla especial, que tenía unas cosas para colocar los pies. Cerré los ojos porque me sentía nerviosa y de pronto sentí una pequeña molestia, pero que tenía cierta semejanza con la de los tampones. Miramos a la pantalla y yo...no vi nada, solo manchas.

- Bueno...felicitaciones, están esperando un bebe – dijo mirando la pantalla mientras sonreía.

Nos miramos y Edward me beso suavemente, sabía lo que él sentía. Estábamos felices, aunque suene extraño. Para cualquier otro chico habría sido el fin ¿Quién querría un bebe a nuestra edad? Sin embargo, saber que ya existía, ya estaba ahí, en mi vientre tratando de vivir era emocionante y lo que lo hacía más especial de todo era que el padre estaba junto a mí y era el chico que amo.

Miramos la manchita que el doctor nos indicaba, era nuestro hijo.

- Para la próxima ecografía escucharemos su corazón, este aún se está formando, debe tener más semanas para que se escuche bien. Tengo un dispositivo de ecografía 3D por lo que podremos ver a los ocho meses la cara de su bebe y así ya tendrán un poco más decidido a quien se parece más – El doctor rió mientras nosotros con Edward aún no podíamos hablar. Luego de esto todo se sentía más…real.

Salimos de la consulta tomados de las manos y con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Emprendimos el viaje a Forks felices y agradecidos.

Cuando llegamos nos dirigimos a mi casa para yo preparar la cena de papá, Edward se quedaría conmigo mientras él llegaba. Llamó por teléfono a Esme y le dijo que todo estaba perfecto y que llegaría tarde porque cenaría conmigo y mi padre.

- ¿Qué quieres que sea? – me pregunto mi novio mientras me ayudaba y picaba unos vegetales.

- No sé, siempre que pienso en él, lo hago como si fuera un pequeño tú – le dije sonriéndole y acercándome a él – Pero en realidad solo me preocupa que sea sano...y que tenga tus ojitos.

- ¡No! yo quiero que tenga tus ojos – me dijo haciendo un puchero viéndose tan adorable, parecía un pequeño niño taimado.

- ¡No puedo creer que hoy hayamos visto a nuestro hijo por primera vez! – dije prácticamente gritando. Sentí a Edward tensarse y eso me extrañó. Me separé de él para mirarlo, pero él no me miraba a mí, miraba a la puerta de la cocina. Me di vuelta rápidamente...y me tope con la mirada de Charlie, totalmente en shock.

Me quedé de piedra, mirándolo.

- Pa...papá... ¿papá? – Dije al fin con voz clara – ¿e...es...estás bien?

Él asintió levemente, miró a Edward y a mi repetidamente. Su rostro comenzaba a ponerse rojo.

- ¿Escuché bien? – dijo casi en un susurro.

Rayos, no quería que se enterara así, tal ve aun tuviera su arma a mano y no quería que hiriera a Edward. Suspiré, creo que en mi vida había estado tan asustada. Tal vez con Charlie no teníamos la relación más estrecha del mundo pero era mi papá y el tiempo que llevaba viviendo con él había logrado demostrarme que a pesar de lo diferente que éramos siempre lo tendría a mi lado. Apreté la mano de Edward dándole a entender que yo hablaría.

- Si...si papá, estamos – me aclaré la garganta – estamos esperando un hijo.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral…no volaba ni una mosca. Por sus ojos pasaron todo tipo de emociones, desde pena, decepción, alegría, confusión, hasta la comprensión. Edward se removía a mi lado.

- ¿Qué...qué piensan hacer? – su voz era carente de emociones, totalmente neutra.

- Lo tendremos – dijo Edward firmemente antes de que yo pudiera hablar.

Charlie le mando una mirada envenenada. Su rostro seguía rojo y su bigote temblaba ligeramente.

- ¡Claro! ahora se harán responsables ¿a los diecisiete años? ¿Cuando no fueron responsables ni para cuidarse? – gritó ofuscado...por alguna extraña razón me molesté ¿Qué nadie entendía que si éramos responsables? ¿A caso uno no puede tener un accidente? Solo por que él y mamá me hayan tenido jóvenes y lo suyo no resultara no significaba que a nosotros nos fuera a ocurrir lo mismo. Me comencé a sentir extraña, muy pero muy enojada. La rabia me cegó.

- ¡Si nos cuidamos maldita sea! ¿Acaso nadie entiende que tuvimos un accidente? ¿Acaso no se nos puede romper el maldito condón? ¡Estoy harta! hablan como si no nos conocieran, siempre hemos sido responsables, tuvimos un accidente ¡Y qué! ¡No somos ni seremos los primeros adolescentes que tengan un hijo! ¡Y sí! ¡Queremos a nuestro bebe y saldremos adelante con tu apoyo o sin él! – Gritaba...y vaya que lo hacía, hasta tenia lágrimas, no me di cuenta cuando me puse a llorar de la rabia. Miré y mi padre me miraba en shock con los ojos como plato, me volteé y Edward también me miraba totalmente estupefacto. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, con una mano limpia mis lágrimas mientras me acercó a él para abrazarme. De la nada comencé a llorar sacando todos mis sentimientos fuera, los nervios, el miedo, la felicidad y el enojo que me habían embargado durante estos días.

- Tranquila amor, no te alteres, no le hace bien al bebe, ya sabes lo que dijo el doctor – Edward susurró en mi oído mientras yo temblaba ligeramente entre sus brazos.

- ¿Estás bien Bells? – Me preguntó mi papá, acercándose a nosotros, con una mirada de culpa, asentí ligeramente – ¡vaya! seré abuelito...

Al final...nos quedamos conversando. Obviamente Charlie no pidió detalles... pero aceptó lo que se venía y escuchó atento todo lo que le contamos sobre la consulta y aunque de tanto en tanto le dirigía una mirada de odio a Edward prometió apoyarnos diciendo que pasara lo que pasara yo era su hija y siempre estaría para mi lo que logró que volviera a llorar, ahora solo debíamos hablar en el Instituto...y lo más difícil...cuando se enterara Renné.

**N/A: Espero me regalen un review con su opinión, entre más reviews haya más pronto la actualización.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Embarazados**

**Capítulo 4**

_Bella POV_

Resulto que papá se lo tomo…bien. Me miraba un poco extraño y suspiraba a cada rato, pero no me había regañado ni nada. Yo creo que influyo ver lo emocionado que estaba Edward, que estaba haciendo planes como loco, incluso había encargado camisetas de los equipos de Jockey, Basquetbol y Futbol Americano que le gustaban en la talla más pequeña que había. Y también que se había dado cuenta que me desestabilizaba emocionalmente con cualquier mínimo reproche o mala mirada, y Charlie odiaba liar con las emociones.

Estos últimos días habían sido bastantes tranquilos, solo que ahora sentía los síntomas; tenía mucho sueño, tenía que ir a cada instante al baño y a veces me daban mareos. Por eso decidimos con Edward pasar el fin de semana en mi casa, viendo películas y comiendo golosinas. Cuando Charlie lo supo abrió la boca para negarse, probablemente. Pero ya no había mucho que evitar y un poco a regañadientes, aceptó.

Me levante temprano para ducharme y arreglarme un poco ya que Edward se vendría a desayunar conmigo, aunque lo hacía para vigilar que comiera. Me estaba terminando de duchar cuando escuché que un auto se estacionaba y luego golpeaban la puerta.

- ¡Entra, está abierto! – grité. Escuché como se abría la puerta y de inmediato la voz de mi novio gritando se escuchó.

- ¡Bella! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? ¿Qué pasa si hubiera sido un ladrón, o un violador? – Escuchaba sus pasos por las escaleras – ¡Debes ser más cuidadosa!

Entro con el seño fruncido y con cara de pocos amigos, pero en cuanto me vio…sus ojos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo enfundado en la toalla celeste, que cubría desde el inicio de mis pechos hasta la mitad de mi muslo.

- ¿Dónde está Charlie? – pregunto con voz baja y mirando para todos lados.

- Se fue a donde Billy porque irían a pescar, regresara en la noche, me dijo que… – No pude continuar porque Edward se tiro sobre mí, cayendo ambos sobre la cama – ¡Edward!

El solo me sonrió y me dio una picara mirada para luego comenzar a besarme intensamente, haciéndome jadear. Edward sabía perfectamente lo que hacía.

Sin poder evitarlo, comencé a acariciarlo metiendo las manos bajo su polerón y su polera, tratando de quitársela. Edward se alejo un poco de mi y se las quitó, dejándome apreciar su magnífico torso. Me tomo de la mano y me atrajo hacia él, logrando que la toalla cayera y quedara completamente desnuda ante él. Un tomate era más pálido que yo en estos instantes.

- Eres la mujer más hermosa – me dijo luego de recorrer mi cuerpo con sus ojos, mientras sus manos hacían figuras sobre la piel de mis caderas y espalda baja.

Me acerco a él y nuestros pechos desnudos chocaron produciendo que ambos gimiéramos. Nos comenzamos a besar mientras nuestras manos recorrían nuestros cuerpos. Desabroche su pantalón y lo ayude a quitárselo. Me llevo hasta la cama y se posiciono sobre mí, recostándonos suavemente en ella.

- Ya no es necesario que usemos condones – me dijo mientras besaba mi cuello. Con una mano masajeaba mi seno y la otra se dirigía a mi entrepierna.

- Ed…Edward – no pude evitar gemir cuando sus dedos comenzaron a masajear mi vagina.

- ¡Oh Dios, Bella! Estas tan mojada.

Una extraña sensación se apodero de mi cuerpo, y con un coraje que nunca había tenido tomé su miembro con una de mis manos y lo coloque en mi entrada. Edward gimió muy fuerte y me dio una mirada de sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo me embistió fuertemente logrando que ambos gimiéramos. El vaivén era acompasado, nuestros gemidos inundaban la habitación que ahora estaba llena de una atmosfera sensual.

Cuando mi orgasmo llego vi, estrellas, luces, fuegos artificiales…se sentía realmente bien que mi Edward derramara su semen en mi.

Nos quedamos acurrucados en la cama, hablando de cosas banales. Éramos simplemente nosotros, amándonos, experimentando, soñando.

- Esto es extraño – murmuro de pronto Edward, mientras miraba el techo.

- ¿Qué cosa? – le pregunte realmente intrigada. Se dio vuelta y se me quedo mirando a los ojos.

- Amo a nuestro hijo…y es raro querer tanto a alguien que no conoces, que nunca has visto, no sé, me da miedo – dijo desviando la mirada – ni siquiera sé si podré hacerlo bien…

- Me da miedo a mí también – admití. Estábamos de lado, abrazados y con nuestras piernas enredadas. La sábana nos cubría hasta la cintura pero no tenía frío porque Edward me tenía muy pegada a él – y lo que me da más miedo es sentir alguna especie de resentimiento hacia el bebe.

- ¿Cómo? No entiendo, cariño – Sus ojos verdes me miraron con extrañeza.

Inhale profundamente y decidí contarle todo lo que sentía, Edward era la única persona capaz de comprenderme.

- Nosotros perderemos nuestra juventud amor – le dije mirándolo y apegándome más a él – cuando todos vayan de fiesta nosotros no podremos hacerlo, tu ya no podrás salir con tus amigos a un partido cuando quieras, yo no podré irme horas a visitar librerías, no podremos ir a todos los conciertos que teníamos planificados, no podremos hacer el amor cuando queramos, ni siquiera podremos dormir cuando lo deseemos – suspiré – Es una gran responsabilidad y aunque nosotros somos bastantes maduros… a veces siento que aún somos unos niños y… me da miedo no ser capaz, cometer errores.

- Lo sé – añadió – pero no puedo…no puedo pensar en un nosotros sin él o ella ahora, no puedo evitar proyectarme con el bebe – sus ojitos brillaron ansiosos – Sueño con enseñarle tantas cosas, y sé que me perderé demasiado como adolescente, pero ya verás que podremos disfrutar con él, además tiene abuelos más que dispuestos a quedarse un día con él. Veras que podremos Bella, lo sé – Besó mi frente y no pude evitar sentirme optimista. Muchos jóvenes lograban ser padres y seguir estudiando y contaban con menos ayuda que con la que nosotros contábamos.

Me beso suavemente, y acaricio mi estomago que seguía igual que siempre, sin ninguna diferencia. Edward siempre lograba calmarme, sé que no será fácil pero tampoco es imposible.

- ¡Oye! Debes tomar mucha agua – me dijo de repente.

- ¿Y por qué? ¿No te parece suficiente todo lo que ya voy al baño? – fruncí el seño, prácticamente me era imposible aguantarme durante las clases y en cuanto teníamos receso corría al baño. Y eso que estaba consumiendo pocos líquidos.

- Porque debes evitar que se reseque la piel y aplicarte mucha crema hidratante para evitar la aparición de estrías – lo mire con cara de ¿de que rayos me hablas? – ¿Qué? Estoy leyendo un libro – me explicó – Además hay un montón de información en Internet y varias dan recomendaciones para que después del embarazo las mujeres queden igual o mejor a como estaban antes – se sonrojó adorablemente y besé la punta de su nariz.

Nos miramos un par de minutos y no pudimos evitar reír, estar con él era demasiado fácil, podía enfrentar el mundo entero si estaba con él.

* * *

Tenía 8 semanas de embarazo, 2 meses. Exactos. Estoy segura que Edward podría decir hasta las horas.

Había sido ''fácil''. No había tenido grandes molestias y los padres de Edward y Charlie habían estado realmente atentos conmigo. Hoy era nuestra segunda visita al doctor Riley y estábamos realmente ansiosos. Había sido un milagro que no quisieran acompañarnos ni mi papá, ni Esme…últimamente estaban demasiado preguntones y algo aprensivos con el tema. Creo que tenían miedo que hiciéramos algo malo, no sé, como si de un día para otro se nos ocurrirá irnos de fiesta y comenzar a beber alcohol y a fumar. Y a cada instante preguntaban si había comido.

- Hola chicos ¿Qué tal están? – Pregunto Riley mientras entrábamos a la consulta.

- Bastante bien, esperaba pasar en el baño vomitando y no ha sido así – comente con una sonrisa. De nuevo me toco ir a colocarme la bata y cuando regrese Edward preguntaba si yo podía seguir haciendo Deportes. Ambos me miraron cuando salí del pequeño cuarto de baño.

- Creo que deberían informarlo ya en su Instituto – nos dijo mirándonos alternadamente – Bella deberá eximirse de hacer grandes esfuerzos, y es necesario que lo sepan en el Instituto en caso de algún accidente, para que tengan un cuidado especial.

Después de esa pequeña charla Riley (nos obligó a que lo tuteáramos porque o si no se sentía viejo) me pidió que me pusiera en la camilla.

- Chicos, hoy verán a su hijo ya que l embrión ya tiene más de seis semanas de edad y mide entre trece y diecinueve milímetros de longitud céfalo-caudal – lo miramos con cara de confusión y él aclaro – de la cabeza a la cola, es como un camarón – explico riendo – Su aspecto se está tornando cada vez más humano ya que sus oídos se están formando y sus deditos se están empezando a notar. Ahora verificare su medula espinal y sus vértebras, y podremos ver si sus costillas están creciendo.

Recorrió mi vientre con el aparatito de ultrasonido y cuando nos indico pudimos verlo (no muy claramente ya que la pantalla se veía en blanco y negro y como un televisor mal sintonizado). Era una especie de cosita cilíndrica… era nuestro bebe. Sentí como Edward apretaba dulcemente mi mano.

- Se que no es una imagen muy clara y que no la entenderán, pero esta es su cabeza, y esta su espina. Les felicito, su hijo está creciendo normal y saludable – aclaró Riley mostrando las partes que nombró mientras con un dedo las marcaba en la pantalla del ecógrafo.

Me retiro el gel con una toalla de papel mientras Edward besaba mi frente.

- Bien Bella ve a cambiarte porque tengo que darles algunas recomendaciones – mi novio me ayudo a levantarme y me dirigí rápido a vestirme. Es extraño que una cosita tan pero tan chiquitita después se convierta en…bueno una persona.

Cuando volví Edward aun tenía una mirada ida, y una boba sonrisa en su cara. Probablemente yo también la tendría, me tranquilizaba saber que el bebe estaba bien…es tan pequeñito y frágil.

- Bien, chicos, les daré algunas indicaciones – dijo Riley mientras me sentaba junto a Edward que de inmediato tomo mi mano – es probable que presentes un poco de indigestión, no te preocupes porque es normal, de todas formas es recomendable que comas sano para mantenerte saludable y al bebe también – Edward me miró enarcando una ceja. Me quedó claro que tendría al Sargento aniquilador de comida chatarra junto a mi a las horas de almuerzo – También es normal que tu cintura empiece a crecer así que no te preocupes. Puedes sentir algunas molestias uterinas en este período, ya que el útero ha crecido considerablemente de tamaño, imagínate que tu útero ha aumentado desde un tamaño similar al de una pera hasta el de una naranja, pero es algo totalmente normal. Además comenzaran a crecer tus pechos y quizás sientas alguna molestia en los pezones – nos sonrió cordialmente – Si consideran necesario se puede hacer algún examen para saber el día exacto de la concepción.

- Lo sabemos – dijo Edward – fue hace ocho semanas y tres días – Riley rió.

- Entonces solo me queda recordar que si notas alguna hemorragia, por muy leve que sea deben ir de inmediato al hospital y también que debitar la ingesta de alcohol, drogas, medicamentos, evitar el tabaco y lugares donde haya humo y consumir cosas con cafeína ya que esta puede ser abortiva. También debes evitar exponerte a radiaciones, como los rayos X.

- Si Riley, no te preocupes yo la cuidare – añadió mi novio besando mi frente.

- Procuraré no caerme ni quebrarme nada para que no tengan que tomarme radiografías – dije con humor, pero la mirada de Edward me dijo que él no lo encontraba gracioso…pero no había tenido ninguna caída hace dos meses y ese era todo un record.

- Entonces nos vemos el próximo mes – añadió nuestro doctor mientras nos levantábamos y dirigíamos hacia la puerta. Nos despedimos con un apretón de manos y nos fuimos a casa.

* * *

**N/A: fueron las fiestas patrias de mi país por eso demoré en actualizar. Espero me dejen un review (cara de Alice pidiendo algo). Recuerden que si tienen tumblr pueden pasarse por el mío (perfil está la dirección) es más probable que responda las preguntas por ahí porque siempre estoy XD. Mis demás fics en mi perfíl.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Embarazados**

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

_Edward POV_

Hoy iba a ser un día difícil. Estábamos Bella, mis padres y Charlie en la sala de espera de la Dirección del Instituto esperando para poder hablar con el Director Smith e informarle sobre el embarazo de Bella. Sabía que ella estaba nerviosa, sentía como de repente daba unos saltitos leves cuando escuchaba cualquier ruido y cada vez apretaba más fuerte mi mano. Charlie no se veía mejor, él estaba muy preocupado pensando que podían expulsar a Bella pero ahora estaba prohibido (Jasper había averiguado preguntándole a su papá que es abogado).

- Amor cálmate, todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás – dije estrechándola aun mas entre mis brazos mientras nuestros padres hablan trivialidades, y era una suerte que Carlisle distrajera a Charlie hablándole de cualquier cosa porque ahora me mandaba miradas asesinas cuando abrazaba a Bella en su presencia. Pero por lo menos me dejaba estar con ellas pero sin poner ningún tipo de objeción.

- Señores Cullen y Señor Swan el Director los espera – nos informo la Señora Cope mientras todos nos levantábamos y ella nos daba una mirada interrogante, era obvio que se preguntaba por qué veníamos juntos. Entramos en la pequeña oficina y él con un gesto nos indicó que nos sentáramos, aunque no había tantas sillas, por lo que con Bella optamos por sentarnos en el sillón que estaba en un costado de la habitación. Volví a tomar su mano y la apreté.

- Buenos días – nos saludo sonriente y nosotros le respondimos el saludo a coro, creo que estábamos todos nerviosos – Y díganme ¿Cuál es el motivo de la reunión? Cuando mis más brillantes alumnos me dijeron que sus padres querrían hablar conmigo, no se me ocurrió ningún motivo así que estoy bastante intrigado – y a su comentario añadió una sonrisilla.

- Bueno…- tomo la palabra mi padre, titubeante. Yo carraspee, logrando que todos en la habitación me miraran. Era nuestra responsabilidad y si alguien tenia que dar la noticia, éramos nosotros. Aunque la daría yo, Bella estaba demasiado nerviosa para hablar.

- Señor Smith, lo que pasa es que – sentí como Bella apretaba suavemente mi mano, instándome a continuar – con Bella…vamos a tener un bebe – terminé y pude ver a mi madre sonreír, sabía que mi padre y el de Bella también lo querían hacer pero se contuvieron para mantenerse neutrales. Cada vez que decía esa frase me daba la impresión que se escucharían truenos o algo porque todos cambiaban las caras como si fuera algo tan terrible, cuando por lo menos yo me sentía bastante emocionado. Mi abuelo siempre decía "Los niños siempre son un milagro bien recibido"

Pude ver como la cara del Director primero mostraba shock pero luego de meditar durante unos segundos esbozó una sonrisa condescendiente.

- Bueno, ejem, felicitaciones supongo. La noticia me ha tomado por sorpresa. Uno realmente en estos tiempos se espera estas noticias pero jamás imaginé que serían ustedes quienes me la darían. Sin embargo, chicos, los conozco y sé que son responsables y supongo que si están aquí no es para pedir un consejo ¿cierto? – El Director siempre nos había adorado, éramos del selecto grupo de las mejores calificaciones y yo era el capitán del equipo de Basquetbol, además jamás le habíamos dado ningún tipo de problema.

- En realidad… veníamos a hablar sobre la continuidad de Bella en las clases – añadió Charlie, tímidamente.

Sentí como Bella se removía a mi lado. La mire y ella me regaló una sonrisa para tranquilizarme. Creo que a veces exageraba un poco en mi protección, pero es que ella es tan pequeña y delgada y últimamente tan emocional que no puedo evitar cuidarla más.

- ¿Director?...— dijo tímidamente – Creo que podré cursar todo lo que queda del año escolar, solo tengo dos meses y nuestro bebe nacería a fines de Agosto o principios de Septiembre, por lo que en realidad necesitaría eximirme de tres meses de los inicios del año escolar que viene.

- Claro, podrías hacer exámenes libres que corresponden a ese periodo, así puedes estar con el bebe sus primeros meses, y bueno, por supuesto no harás Deportes, podrás dar exámenes teóricos. Solamente le pediré a ambos que no dejen de lado los estudios y bueno, esperar que su bebe crezca sano para en unos años más tenerlo como integrante de este Instituto – añadió el Director sonriendo. No pude evitarlo y bese suavemente la cabeza de mi linda novia mientras nuestros padres sonreían.

Realmente me esperaba una reacción así, éramos pocos alumnos y nosotros somos unos de los con mejores notas, no se podían dar el lujo de expulsarnos (por que si expulsaban a Bella yo me iba con ella) y también, en la mayoría de los colegios debían ayudar a las chicas embarazadas y garantizar que puedan terminar de la mejor forma su educación.

Nos despedimos del Director y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento. Carlisle y Charlie debían ir a trabajar así que nosotros nos llevamos a mamá a casa.

Bella iba entretenida conversando con mi mamá de lo fácil que se estaban dando las cosas, teníamos el apoyo de nuestras familias, en el Instituto no hubo ningún problema por lo que podríamos continuar con nuestros estudios casi normalmente, y por ahora yo estaba libre de la temporada de Campeonatos por lo que solo tenía entrenamiento dos veces por semana.

- ¿Bella cuando hablaras con tu madre? – le pregunto mi mamá. Tragué en seco. Habíamos hablado anteriormente con Bella de esto y ella aún no se sentía preparada, sabía que Renné pondría el grito en el cielo con la noticia.

- No lo sé Esme, es de la persona a la que mas temo su reacción – añadió mi Bella bajando la mirada – Si ella no me brinda su apoyo será muy difícil, o quizás quiera que me marche con ella… no sé, mi mamá tiene reacciones muy raras e inmaduras.

Mamá tomó su mano y comenzó a acariciarla para que se tranquilizara.

- Deberíamos llamarla esta misma tarde amor, no podemos seguir demorándolo. Sería peor si le cuentas cuando el embarazo este más adelantado, puede que eso la altere más o lo tome como una falta de confianza – sugerí mirándola por el espejo retrovisor.

Llegamos a casa y nos dirigimos al living, era el mejor lugar para hablar. Le entregué el auricular del teléfono inalámbrico a Bella. Se notaba nerviosa porque mordía su labio inferior y con una mano jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

- Vamos amor, yo estoy contigo y nunca te dejare, ni a ti ni a nuestro bebe – le dije mientras la abrazaba y besaba su frente. Ella me apretó con sus brazos por la cintura.

- Iré a preparar un té, en caso de cualquier cosa hijo me llamas de inmediato – Sabia que mi mamá le quería dar su espacio a Bella para que estuviera más cómoda. Besé su frente y ella suspiró.

Mi novia marco el número y espero unos segundos. Yo estaba a su lado, pero me alejé unos pasos porque Bella caminaba por todas partes cuando hablaba por telefono.

- ¿Aló? ¿Mamá? Sí, soy yo, Bella. Si mamá estoy bien, en casa de Edward, si yo lo daré tus saludos. ¡Mamá! ¡Detente un poco por favor! Tengo que decirte algo, no… no, no es eso. ¡Mamá por favor, déjame hablar! – Añadió un poco molesta - Es que… mamá, estoy embarazada – Se produjo un silencio sepulcral, me acerqué y la abrasé – ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Por supuesto que lo tendré! ¡Claro que lo sabe! Me da su apoyo, por supuesto – Vi como sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer y las limpie con mis labios – Si, hoy me acompaño a hablar al Instituto ¡Claro que sí! No sé, Esme está dispuesta a ayudarnos… la familia de Edward nos apoya y mi papá también – escuche el grito de René diciendo '' ¿Y crees que será fácil? ¡Perderás tu juventud Isabella!" – No te llamo para pedirte permiso ni nada, solo para informarte. Tengo dos meses y tendremos nuestro bebe, con Edward lo queremos – Bella corto la comunicación mientras sus lagrimas corrían libres por su rostro.

- Tranquila amor, ya verás como cuando se calme será otra abuela feliz. Sabes que nadie puede negarse a nuestro bebe, aunque no nace aun…tiene mucho amor para él o ella – le dije mientras besaba su frente y acariciaba su inexistente vientre, que seguía plano…en secreto lo único que quera era que le creciera pronto y poder sentir como nuestro bebe se movía. Seguí besando su frente y sus mejillas por unos minutos mientras la abrazaba y masajeaba su espalda intentando que se tranquilizara.

Aunque la relación de Bella con su mamá era muy distinta a la que yo tengo con Esme (o la gran mayoría tenía con sus madres) sabía que mi chica la adoraba y en parte necesitaba su apoyo. Nos acerqué al sillón y me senté con Bella en mis piernas aun intentando que dejara de llorar, aunque sabía que me costaría bastante.

* * *

_Bella POV_

- ¿Aló? ¿Mamá? – sentía que temblaba y que me movía, pero sinceramente no me daba cuenta.

- ¿Hija? – preguntó la voz de mi madre.

- Sí, soy yo, Bella.

- ¡Hola cariño! ¿Estás bien, cielo? Te escuchas rara ¿Dónde estás? – sonó tan eufórica como siempre.

- Si mamá estoy bien, en casa de Edward.

- ¡Mándale mis saludos! ¡Tengo tantas ganas de verlos! – continuó gritando, ya me la imaginaba dando vueltas por la casa mientras daba saltitos.

- Si, yo lo daré tus saludos.

- Ustedes hacen tan linda pareja, deberían venir a verme pronto, podríamos ir a la playa, e ir a un partido de Phill ¡Lo pasaríamos tan bien! – dijo todo eso en menos de cinco segundos

- ¡Mamá! ¡Detente un poco por favor! Tengo que decirte algo

- ¡Dios! ¡Charlie los pilló en algo y te hecho de la casa! – solo a mamá se le ocurren cosas así.

- No, no es eso.

- ¡Me van a venir a ver! – continuó gritando.

- ¡Mamá por favor, déjame hablar! – por fin detuvo su parloteo, debía decírselo ahora

- Es que… mamá estoy embarazada – sentí como Edward se acercaba más a mi.

- ¿Necesitas dinero para un aborto? – dijo con voz solemne, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Por supuesto que lo tendré! – grite un poco desesperada, pero mis hormonas me hacían alterarme fácilmente.

- ¿Lo tendrás? ¿Tendrás un hijo tan joven? ¡Por Dios Isabella! ¡Eres una niña! ¿Edward lo sabe?

- ¡Claro que lo sabe! Me da su apoyo, por supuesto – Estaba tan nerviosa que no podía armar las frases coherentemente. Mi mamá no quería a mi bebe, lo sabía. Sin poder evitarlo me puse a llorar y de inmediato sentí como Edward secaba mis lágrimas con sus labios. Pasara lo que pasara lo tenía a él, conmigo, con nosotros.

- ¿Charlie lo sabe?

- Si, hoy me acompaño a hablar al Instituto

- ¿Piensas seguir estudiando?

- ¡Claro que sí!

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo con el bebe? – añadió con tono más enfadado

- No sé, Esme está dispuesta a ayudarnos, la familia de Edward nos apoya y mi papá también

- ¿Y crees que será fácil? ¡Perderás tu juventud Isabella! – añadió casi gritando

- No te llamo para pedirte permiso ni nada, solo para informarte. Tengo dos meses y tendremos nuestro bebe, con Edward lo queremos – y sin más corté la comunicación, sabía que ella quizás necesitaba tiempo para digerir la noticia, pero seguir escuchando sus palabras le dolía.

- Tranquila amor, ya verás como cuando se calme será otra abuela feliz. Sabes que nadie puede negarse a nuestro bebe, aunque no nace aun…tiene mucho amor para él o ella – añadió besándome y abrazándome, solo él era capaz de calmarme.

* * *

**N/A: Saludos a quienes me leen, espero sus reviews. Mis demás fics y mi tumblr en el perfíl.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Embarazados**

Capítulo 6

* * *

_Bella POV_

- Amor, están más… grandes – dijo Edward con voz ronca mientras examinaba con la mirada mis senos. Estábamos en una posición bastante comprometedora, él desnudo sobre mí, también desnuda y apenas cubiertos por una sabana. Debería darme pudor (y si me daba) pero Edward me tenía firme bajo su peso, y según él tan solo quería ver si ya el embarazo se me notaba. Un tomate era más pálido que yo en estos momentos - ¿Cuánto más crees que crecerán? Leí por ahí que se ponen más sensibles.

- Edward solo tengo un par de meses, deja de mirarme así ¿Está bien? Ya cuando se noten más…cosas podrás verme – dije removiéndome bajo él. Aunque él ya me hubiera visto desnuda, y en varias ocasiones, aun me costaba un poco permanecer así o verlo a él. Aunque estaba segura que ver a Edward desnudo debía ser una especie de premio, era perfecto. En cambio yo era tan…normal. No tenía ni caderas grandes ni un gran trasero o mucho busto, en realidad era bastante delgada y no tenía mucho de nada. Me seguí removiendo debajo de él para que no me mirara.

- ¡Bella! Deja de moverte, y no lo hago solo para notar tus cambios mi amor, me encanta verte desnuda. Además te vez adorable después de hacer el amor – dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Creo que ahora no solo mi cara estaba roja, sentía hasta las puntas del pelo con vergüenza. Y Edward adoraba hacer que me abochornara.

Viendo mi reacción mi amado novio se movió y se recostó a mi lado atrayéndome a él y haciendo que recostara mi cabeza en su pecho mientras acariciaba lentamente mi pelo.

- Perdón amor si te hice sentir incomoda, pero sabes que te amo y me encanta mirarte. Además tienes un brillo especial ahora que tienes a nuestro hijo creciendo dentro de ti.

En momentos como este me daba cuenta de lo afortunada que era. Ya estaba bastante más calmada después de la discusión con mi madre. Según Edward Renné solo necesitaba tiempo para comprender que yo no estaba cometiendo los mismos errores que ella, que nosotras éramos distintas y que nuestro bebe no estaba arruinando nuestras vidas. Cómo papá me había visto tan mal y deprimida no puso ningún pero cuando Edward le pidió permiso para venir a quedarse conmigo durante el fin de semana.

- Eres taaaan dulce – dije besando levemente su pecho, había veces en que nos poníamos increíblemente cursis y con lo del bebe estábamos peor, ni siquiera podíamos estar lejos por mucho tiempo. Nos abrazamos muy fuerte e inevitablemente bostecé. Edward me había despertado temprano y yo no puse ninguna objeción.

- Oye princesa ¿Le contaste a Ángela? – preguntó mientras acariciaba mi desnuda espalda.

- Si, ayer, a la salida del Instituto mientras te esperaba de tu entrenamiento.

_Flash Back_

- Ángela te tengo que contar algo – le dije a mi amiga mientras veíamos a los chicos entrenar.

Ángela era una chica sensacional, era tímida como yo y le gustaban los buenos libros y la música por lo que cuando coincidimos en clases cuando recién llegue a Forks congeniamos de inmediato y junto con Alice era mi mejor amiga. Además de que Ben, su novio, era un amigo de Edward así siempre salíamos los seis; Jasper y Alice, Ben y Ángela y Edward y yo.

- Dime Bella, sabes que puedes confiar en mí – me dijo con una sonrisa. Me regaló su dulce sonrisa y tomando una fuerte inspiración solté todo.

- Estoyembarazada – dije de un sopetón. Entendí de inmediato que Ángela había comprendido lo que dije, ya que abrió mucho los ojos y me miro con cara de shock.

- ¡Oh Dios! ¿Edward lo sabe? – pregunto de inmediato, preocupada.

- Si, y te sorprendería lo feliz que esta con la idea de ser papá – estoy segura de que la cara de boba que puse la hubiera hecho reír si no estuviéramos hablando de un tema tan serio.

- ¿Y sus papas? – me miraba de nuevo con su habitual semblante calmado.

- Todos saben, incluso ya sabe el Director – le dije ruborizándome.

- Me alegro amiga, ustedes son una muy linda y unida pareja – me dijo con una gran sonrisa y me abrazo – ¡será un bebe muy lindo!

_Fin Flashback_

- Sabia que se lo tomaría así, es tan…calmada. Además no tiene por que tomárselo mal. Son nuestros amigos y nos apoyaran en cualquier decisión – Edward me miraba con una sonrisa, nada podría afectarlo y si lo hacía, lo ocultaba, tratando siempre de protegerme y darme fuerzas. Además desde que Riley le dijo que empezaría a ponerme sensible ni siquiera me dejaba ver películas románticas.

- En realidad Ángela nunca me preocupo, ella es una muy buena amiga, lo que me pone nerviosa es cuando se enteren los demás. No es algo que pueda ocultar, y sinceramente los comentarios de Jessica y Lauren no serán agradables, y seré el centro de atención – dije mientras me estremecía levemente. Ellas buscaban cualquier excusa para insultarme y ofenderme por que ambas querían tener a MI Edward. No las tomaba en cuenta porque si les respondía o algo sería peor, además no me importaba mucho porque mi novio las aborrecía y más porque me molestaban y siempre se los dejaba en claro.

- No te preocupes princesa, yo estaré ahí para protegerte – me dijo abrazándome fuerte y comenzando a besarme.

La noche anterior habíamos conversado con mi papá porque Edward quería que me fuera a vivir con él. Pero yo no estaba de acuerdo, no podía dejar a Charlie solo, ni siquiera sabía cocinar, probablemente moriría de hambre. Al final la discusión, en la que Charlie no colaboro nada, terminó en que pasaríamos una semana en su casa y otra en la mía, pero estuviéramos donde estuviéramos le iría a preparar la cena todos los días a mi papá y lo acompañaríamos. O si no, probablemente mi padre terminaría como un obeso mórbido por comer solamente pizzas.

- Bueno, a estas alturas…no saco nada con decirle que duerman separados – dijo Charlie con seño fruncido – así que supongo que compartirán el dormitorio.

- ¡Claro! – Dijo Edward y ni siquiera se intimidó en que Charlie estuviera presente. Esperaba que no se le ocurriera proponer comprar una cama "más grande y resistente" porque era capaz de matarlo.

Así que ahora, nos encontrábamos en mi dormitorio, ya que mi amado novio despertó cuando Charlie se fue a la Reserva y no encontró nada mejor que despertarme a mí en un acto muy noble de su parte… aunque no puedo negar que fue un despertar bastante placentero.

- Edward, creo que deberíamos levantarnos. Sé que es sábado y que no iremos hasta la tarde al cine…pero no tengo ganas de estar acostada – hice mi mejor puchero tratando de convencerlo.

- Este bien, me iré a duchar mientras. ¿Vamos a almorzar a mi casa? Seguramente Alice saldrá con Jasper, Emmett no viaja este fin de semana, papá trabaja y no quiero que mi Mamá almuerce sola.

- Claro amor – Edward se fue al baño, tal como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Suspiré al verlo, este hombre me tenía embobada. Me levante con un poco de malestar, pero nada grave.

Me coloque el polerón de Edward sin nada debajo, mi tanga y un pantaloncillo del pijama y baje a hacer el desayuno mientras él se duchaba. Eran como las diez de la mañana, por lo que me sorprendí cuando escuche el timbre.

- ¡Voooooooy! – grité y me dirigí a la puerta. Cuando la abrí me lleve una gran sorpresa – ¡Jacob! – grité y lo abrace con fuerza mientras el reía fuertemente.

- ¡Vaya, que recibimiento! Pensé que te iba a pillar acostada – me dijo mientras nos separábamos – un vestuario bastante adecuado, debo decir. No me molesta para nada.

Me mire y me sonrojé. El polerón de Edward me quedaba enorme, así que los pantaloncillos ni se veían. ¿Se habría dado cuenta que no llevaba sostén? Supongo que no, es mi amigo, no tiene por que fijarse en esas cosas, supongo.

- Eh, si. Pasa Jake – me moví y permití que pasara.

Entramos y nos dirigimos a la cocina, donde yo estaba preparando el desayuno.

- ¿Un café o un té? – le ofrecí.

- No gracias Bells – me respondió mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas, quedando frente a mí.

- ¿Y que haces por estos lados?

- Acompañe a Jared a comprar algunas cosas, pero me aburrí así que decidí venir a despertarte. Cosa que no logré – dijo sonriendo – ¿Y tú cómo has estado?

- He estado bi… – fui interrumpida por un grito de Edward.

- Amor, ¿Dónde está mi...? Jacob – dijo Edward entrando a la cocina, con solo sus pantalones puestos, sin camisa y con una toalla sobre sus hombros. En cuanto vio a Jake su voz cambio a una mas dura. Ellos nunca se habían caído bien, Edward se ponía celoso y según el yo le gustaba a Jacob ¡Que ridículo! Jake es como mi hermano, y bueno a Jacob no le agrada, yo creo que son celos de amigos, antes pasaba mucho tiempo con él, pero de que empecé con Edward lo veía menos. A él lo conocía desde antes de que me viniera a vivir a Forks ya que nuestros padres eran amigos y cada veranos que venía lo veía y jugábamos en las orillas de la playa de La Push. Cuando me vine a vivir aquí fue mi primer amigo y cada vez que acompañaba a Charlie de pesca nos quedábamos juntos en su taller conversando.

- Cullen ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Jacob autoritario. Vi como se tensaba y apretaba los puños. Bufé, típica actitud de hermano protector.

- Estoy viviendo aquí – dijo con una sonrisa mientras me abrazaba por atrás y apoyaba su mentón en mi hombro

- ¿Y Charlie lo sabe? – casi grito mi amigo.

- Por supuesto Jake – dije calmadamente, la tensión en el ambiente era palpable

- ¿Y por que haría algo así? – casi gritó. Su voz sonaba bastante alterada, estaba exagerando demasiado.

- ¿No te lo ha dicho Bella? – Edward me miró y vio la confusión en mis ojos, no sabia como se lo tomaría Jacob pero era mi amigo y necesitaba contárselo. Asentí lentamente dándole mi aprobación y él besó mi mejilla – Ya que eres como un hermano para Bella – vi como los puños de Jacob se cerraban fuertemente mientras Edward ponía mayor énfasis en ''hermano para Bella'' – te informo la feliz noticia de que serás ''Tío'' – el rostro de Jacob palideció – Con Bella tendremos un bebe – mientras decía esto metió sus manos bajo el polerón y acaricio mi vientre, sin poder evitarlo lo mire y bese sus labios levemente. Hasta que escuche un ruido ensordecedor, de una silla caer al piso.

Jacob se había levantado y la furia se veía notablemente en su rostro

- ¿Es verdad esto Bella? – dijo con el rostro un poco enrojecido. Me causó un poco de miedo pero Jacob no haría nada.

- Sí, tengo dos meses – añadí con una sonrisa. Probablemente el solo estaba preocupado por mí, el se sentía como un hermano mayor para mi.

- ¿¡Cómo pudiste! ¿Cómo pudiste acostarte con este idiota? ¡Eres una cualquiera! – Me gritó con furia y fuera de sí - ¡Te Amo! Y tú…tú te metes con esta ¡sanguijuela!

Estaba en shock, veía que Jacob movía los labios y seguía gritando estupideces, yo solo me aferre más a Edward, ya no escuchaba, sentía que caía y se iba oscureciendo de a poco. Noté que Edward me presiono más fuerte a él.

- ¡Vete de aquí perro sarnoso! – le espeto Edward con furia.

Vi como Jacob se acercaba, quizás con intensiones de golpearlo, pero no podía moverme, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba.

- Vete de aquí Jacob Black, ya no eres bienvenido aquí muchacho – escuché la voz de Charlie pero no podía moverme ni ver de dónde venía su voz…todo se volvía cada vez más negro y silencioso.

* * *

**N/A: **Un review ¿porfis? En mi perfíl mi Tumblr y mis demás fics, pasense por ellos C:


	8. Chapter 8

**Embarazados **

**Capítulo ****6**

* * *

_Bella POV_

Estaba acostada en la gran cama de Edward, con la mano sobre mi vientre acariciándolo levemente bajo la camiseta de mi novio que ahora se había transformado en mi nuevo pijama. Estaba sola, Edward estaba en el Instituto al igual que Alice, y Carlisle estaba en el Hospital. Era probable que Esme estuviera abajo cocinando algo o en el jardín cuidando de sus plantas.

Sin querer me puse a repasar los acontecimientos ocurridos hace ya dos semanas.

_*Flash Back_

Desperté desorientada, viendo borroso, pero me sentí reconfortada al sentir los conocidos brazos de mi novio rodeándome y reiterados besos en mi cabeza.

- Al fin despiertas, me tenías muy preocupado – dijo en un susurro. De inmediato me percaté de que voz sonaba gruesa, un tanto rasposa. Me giré un poco y lo vi. Tenía sus ojos rojos y estaba muy pálido, claramente había estado llorando y eso logró que me preocupara muchísimo. Mi cara debe haber delatado mi alteración por que de inmediato añadió.

- Te desmayaste, gracias a dios te alcancé a sujetar. Sin embargo, sufriste un colapso nervioso que perjudicó la vida del bebe – sentí que mi corazón se detenía...no podía, no… – tranquila, el bebe está bien, no le paso nada. Pero deberás hacer reposo durante un par de semanas para asegurarnos que no le ocurra nada malo, ni a él ni a tí.

- ¡Oh, Edward! – dije acurrucándome más a él. Estábamos en el que reconocí como su dormitorio, sobre su cama. Como pude saqué mis brazos de debajo del cobertor y lo abracé fuerte, necesitaba que me reconfortara. De pronto un pensamiento me llegó a la cabeza, había perdido a mi mejor amigo y estuve a punto de perder a mi bebe. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer primero despacio, pero luego se transformó en un llanto incontrolable. Los sollozos hacían que a veces me sintiera ahogada, pero no podía detenerme.

- Por favor tranquilízate no quiero que te pase nada a ti, ni a nuestro hijo, por favor – la voz de Edward sonaba angustiada pero yo necesitaba desahogarme. Comenzó a acariciar mi espalda logrando que de a poco fuera calmándome.

Nos quedamos largo rato ahí, acostados en su cama sin hacer nada, solo reconfortándonos uno al otro, tratando de mandarle toda nuestra energía a nuestro hijo.

_*Fin Flash Back_

Esa misma tarde Edward me contó lo que ocurrió después de que yo me desmayara, por insistencia mía, claro.

Por suerte justo había llegado mi papá a casa porque había dejado su caja con anzuelos y al escuchar los furiosos gritos había entrado de inmediato y se había preocupado de sacar a Jake, que trataba de golpear a Edward mientras gritaba que él había arruinado mi vida, gritándole a Charlie que como permitía que yo estuviera con él y una gran cantidad de improperios. No sé como mi papá logró hacer que Jacob saliera de la casa, pero lo hizo. Luego Edward me tomó en brazos y me llevó al sofá mientras llamaba a Carlisle para que viniera por nosotros. Por suerte no tuve que hacer un viaje en ambulancia (o si no Forks se deleitaría con ese chisme por un año) y había tenido un fuerte cambio de presión arterial y tendría que estar en reposo. Edward había logrado que Riley viajara de Port Angels para que me revisara y encontró todo bien, solo reiteró que debía permanecer en cama para evitar un riesgo de pérdida.

Así que ahora me encontraba en su casa, viviendo con los Cullen por que Charlie debía trabajar y no quería dejarme sola y Edward mucho menos, así que ahora Esme era quien me cuidaba no permitiendo que hiciera absolutamente nada. Me sentía inútil, pero nuestro hijo lo merecía, no arriesgaría su vida por nada del mundo. No me importaba estar en cama y solo dedicarme a leer y ver televisión si eso significaba que mi hijo estaría bien y seguiría creciendo saludable.

Y eso era mucho decir, porque lo que más odiaba en mi vida era estar acostada sin poder hacer nada.

- Buenos días cariño – saludó alegremente Esme, entrando a la habitación con una bandeja con mi desayuno. Por suerte no había tenido nauseas matutinas, hasta ahora mi embarazo había sido tranquilo – ¿Cómo amaneciste?

- Bien, pero me aburre estar en cama todo el día – dije con una mueca. Aún tenía la esperanza que ella intercediera por mi y me permitieran salir al patio y pudiera ayudarle a plantar nuevas flores o tal vez me dejara ayudarle a cocinar.

- Si hubieras visto a Edward mientras los médicos te revisaban no lo dudarías – dijo con una expresión de ternura y me sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Por qué? – pregunté.

- Se paseaba de un lado a otro, yo creo que no se dio cuenta que lloraba. De inmediato avisaron que tú estabas bien, pero cuando le dijeron que el bebe estaba en peligro casi se muere.

- ¿En...en serio? - pregunté emocionada. Edward era un preocupón, no había otra forma de definirlo. Pero me enternecía saber que él ya amaba tanto a nuestro bebe a nuestro hijo.

- Si, él te ama y ama su hijo como nada en el mundo, no quiero imaginar como se pondrá cuando nazca – Esme sonreía con tanta emoción que era contagiosa. No pude más que retribuirle la sonrisa – Verás que le haremos una habitación preciosa, estoy tan ansiosa.

No pude evitar reír porque Alice era tan parecida a su madre, Esme daba saltitos en la cama seguramente pensando en todo lo que compraría para decorar la habitación.

Mientras comía mi desayuno conversamos de muchas cosas, de la infancia de sus hijos, de Emmett con Rosalie que viajarían este fin de semana, de mi papá que había cambiado totalmente de actitud con Edward al verlo tan preocupado por mi bienestar y el de nuestro hijo. Después de terminado el desayuno, Esme me miró con ternura pero a la vez con miedo.

- Bella... ¿Estás bien?

- Si, por supuesto, aunque me aburro un poco aquí sin Edward ni Alice y sobre todo teniendo que estar acostada todo el día pero mi bebe lo vale ¿Por qué?

- Lo pregunto por Jacob – dijo mirando su regazo – Se que es alguien muy importante para ti, que tu lo vez solo como un amigo y que ahora te lastimó, y eso debe dolerte...y mucho. Además está lo de tú mamá. Se que Charlie la llamó para informarle que habías tenido que ir al Hospital y estuvo muy preocupada.

Sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Esme me abrazó con fuerza diciendo ''perdón cariño'', ''lo siento mucho''.

- Tranquila Esme, no es tu culpa, quizás me haga bien hablarlo con alguien – le dije mientras sorbía mi nariz – Edward siempre me dijo que Jacob sentía algo más por mí pero yo nunca lo creí. Probablemente dentro de mí lo presentía, pero se me hacía más fácil evitarlo por que no puedo corresponderle. Fui egoísta, no quería perder a mi amigo y no pensé el daño que le haría. Pero yo nunca he sido buena para hacer amistades y además Jacob siempre estaba tan alegre que no podía evitar sentir que era como un sol que alegraba mis días, en especial cuando recién me mudé y no conocía a nadie. Y por mi mamá…me duele que no me apoye siendo que ella pasó por algo tan similar. Hace que me pregunte si se arrepiente de haberme tenido.

- Bella, no es tu culpa. A veces por más que uno quiera daña a la gente, es parte de nosotros, no somos perfectos – Además tú ahora tienes otras prioridades cariño. Si Jacob de verdad te amara estaría feliz solo con saber que tú estás bien. Feliz de que tengas a un hombre que te ama como tu a él, de que estén formando una familia, aunque sean jóvenes. Por lo menos entenderlo por la amistad que los une, y no comportarse de esa forma – añadió seria – Tal vez en un tiempo más, luego de analizar todo con la cabeza fría te pida perdón, te apoye y esté a tu lado como amigo – tomó mi mano entre las suyas – Y tú mamá solo tiene miedo, cariño. Los padres siempre queremos lo mejor para nuestros hijos y ella quería que fueras a la universidad, que conocieras el mundo y cree que ahora no podrás hacerlo. Pero el mundo es distinto ahora, no es como en la época en que ella te tuvo a ti, un hijo ahora no te quita la vida. Y estoy segurísima que jamás se arrepentiría de haberte tenido.

- Lo sé…pero es difícil.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo la preocupada voz de Edward desde la puerta. Cuando vio que lloraba se acerco rápidamente hacia mí y me abrazó – ¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Estás bien? ¿Le pasa algo a nuestro hijo? – dijo con angustia.

Miré a Esme y ella asintió, nuestra conversación quedaría para nosotras.

- Estoy bien Edward, creo que son las hormonas y estoy muy sensible – Él me miró y sonrió antes de besarme dulcemente. Luego se agachó y besó levemente mi estómago diciendo ''Hola bebe'' con una sonrisa. Luego se volteó y miró a Esme – ¿Cómo esta la abuela más hermosa y joven del mundo?

Luego de decir eso se arrojó a los brazos de su madre con fuerza tirándola sobre la cama haciendo que riéramos mientras Edward besaba sus mejillas y Esme reía a carcajadas.

- ¡Edward ya basta! – Dijo Esme haciendo que Edward se levantara y se acomodara junto a mí colocando su cabeza en hombro – ¿Y qué haces aquí a estas horas muchachito? ¿No deberías estar en clases?

- ¡Mamá! es la hora del almuerzo – dijo Edward riendo mientras con Esme nos mirábamos con estupefacción – ¡Vaya! Creo que se entretuvieron conversando.

Asentimos riendo. Las horas se habían pasado volando.

- Pero eso no explica que estés aquí, Edward – añadí mientras despeinaba su ya alborotado pelo.

- Vine almorzar con ustedes, te extrañaba mucho – me abrazó más fuerte – pero al parecer no podré ya que no debe haber almuerzo hecho en esta casa – añadió con dramatismo.

Esme lo miró maliciosamente y salió de un trote fuera del cuarto, seguramente hacia la cocina mientras que con Edward reíamos.

* * *

**N/A: Gracias a las personas que me leen (viejas y nuevas lectoras) en especial quienes me dejan un review. Les invito a pasarse por mis demás fics y por mi Tumblr (: **


	9. Chapter 9

**Embarazados**

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

_Bella POV_

Tenía cuatro meses (recién cumplidos) y estaba muy bien de salud. Luego del reposo de dos semanas volví a clases y ya todos sabían lo de mi embarazo. La noticia se esparció muy rápido aunque la mayoría eran especulaciones y muy pocas personas eran las que tenían una certeza de que realmente estaba embarazada. Ahora se me notaba más mi pancita, pero con tanta ropa de invierno se disimulaba bastante bien.

Los comentarios habían aparecido desde que había tenido que ir al Hospital y tras mis semanas de reposo aparecieron historias realmente raras. Cómo que había tratado de abortar en mi casa y había fallado y por eso estaba con tratamiento médico.

Edward estaba como loco, totalmente emocionado y ambos estábamos ansiosos con nuestro pequeño que ya pronto se comenzaría a mover y podríamos sentirlo. Ya llevaba un mes viviendo con él y toda su familia, aunque nos íbamos después del Instituto a casa de mi papá donde con ayuda de Edward, ordenábamos, hacíamos un poco de aseo y lavábamos la ropa sucia. Además descubrimos que a mi novio se le daba más que bien la cocina, y rápidamente había aprendido hacer varios tipos de platos (con ayuda de Jamie Oliver) y mi papá y yo lo agradecíamos bastante ya que son deliciosos.

Era sábado y estaba realmente entretenida. Emmett había llegado ayer con Rosalie a pasar un fin de semana familiar con los Cullen's y nada me hacía reír más que sus estúpidas peleas infantiles. Aunque me había molestado bastante durante los dos primeras horas con frases como "Bella ¿Apuesto que no imaginaste que Eddie tenía tan buena puntería" o "Y tan santita que te veías, Bells" y cosas por el estilo, aunque se detuvo al primer regaño de Esme. Sí, me ponía colorada y me avergonzaba pero a la vez era agradable poder reír y bromear después de lo difícil que habían estado las cosas hace tan poco. Además estaba realmente feliz de poder levantarme y salir de mi cautiverio.

- ¡Mamá! – grito Edward por enésima vez con un pedazo de nachos con queso pegado en su frente y con el rostro un poco sonrojado por la ira – ¡Emmett no deja de molestarme!

- Emmett deja tranquilo a tu hermano – añadió Esme tranquilamente sin siquiera mirarlos mientras acomodaba flores frescas en los jarrones.

- ¡Huy! El niño pequeño necesita que mami lo defienda – se burló Emmett arrojándole otro nacho a Edward y que mi hermoso novio esquivó rápidamente.

- ¡Ya basta Emmett! – dijo cansadamente Edward. Veía como trataba de mantener la calma, apretaba los puños y sus labios estaban en una línea.

Apareció Alice con una enorme sonrisa y un nacho dirigido a Edward se estrelló en su resplandeciente cabello negro borrando de inmediato su sonrisa. Colocó la misma expresión de Edward y miró con furia a Emmett.

- ¡Mamá! – Grito con furia – ¡Emmett esta arrojando comida! – chilló tan fuerte que casi fue necesario que pusiera mis manos sobre mis oídos.

- ¡Emmett ya te dije que dejaras en paz a tus hermanos! – dijo Esme un poco más alterada pero aun conservando la calma, mientras con un paño limpiaba una mesita ratona.

Emmett solo rió y envío otro "dardo nacho con queso" a Edward, que no logro esquivarlo y dio de lleno en su cabello.

En segundos Alice estaba tirada sobre Emmett dándole golpes con sus puños y Edward estaba echándole queso al cabello de su hermano con una sonrisa un tanto diabólica.

Con Rosalie no podíamos parar de reír. A veces eran muy maduros (sobre todo Edward) pero en momentos como este podíamos ver a tres hermanos divertirse como niños pequeños.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Edward y Alice me están atacando! – gritó Emmett igual que un niño pequeño.

- ¡Tu te lo buscaste Emmy! – dijo Esme riendo, mientras los miraba.

Después de un rato más de risas y peleas de cosquillas los chicos se detuvieron y Esme se sentó en el sofá con un paño húmedo. Al instante Edward tenía su cabeza apoyada en su regazo dejando que madre se dedicara a limpiar su cabello suavemente mientras Emmett con Alice seguían en el piso haciéndose cosquillas.

Sin poderlo evitar pensé en como seria nuestro bebe. Me imaginaba igual que Esme, con mi pequeño en mi regazo mientras lo acariciaba, mientras lo mimaba. Solté un suspiro.

- ¿Que ocurre Bella? – Rosalie me miraba interrogante.

- Nada…solo pensaba en mi bebe – me sonrojé, mientras Rose soltaba una risita.

- No se como lo haremos ¡Serán ya cuatro bebes en esta casa! – dijo dramáticamente.

Reímos durante un buen rato mientras ella ojeaba unas revistas y yo trataba de aprenderme unas fechas para la clase de historia, aunque sin mucho éxito. Sentí unos brazos rodeándome y sin poder evitarlo me acomodé al cuerpo de mi novio mientras él colocaba su rostro entre mi cuello y mi pelo.

- ¿De qué te reías? – dijo haciendo que su aliento chocara en la sensible piel de mi cuello y me estremeciera.

- De que cuando nazca nuestro hijo, ya serán cuatro los bebes en esta casa – dije mirando sus ojitos verdes. Ojala nuestra hija o hijo se pareciera a él, es tan perfecto.

El sonrió y me beso suavemente en los labios…pero yo no quería un beso tierno, ahora las hormonas me gobernaban y ellas adoraban los besos de Edward. Profundicé el beso y el no se negó para nada. Hasta que el impacto de un cojín nos detuvo.

- ¡Hey! Ya tienen un bebe, esperen un tiempo para hacerme tío otra vez – Emmett terminó su comentario con una risotada. Me sonroje sin poder evitarlo y Edward no dijo nada, solo metió sus calidas manos bajo el grueso polerón de él que estaba usando y acaricio mi pequeña panza.

- Quiero que se mueva – dijo de pronto – quiero sentir sus patadas y esas cosas.

- A mi también me hace mucha ilusión… aunque quizás duela – dije con una mueca. En nuestra ultima visita con Riley pudimos ver a nuestro bebe ya mas formado, con su corazón latiendo frenéticamente aunque no pudimos saber su sexo ya que el no se dejó y realmente no estábamos muy interesados en saberlo, preferíamos una sorpresa. Riley dijo que ya pronto el bebe comenzará a moverse y Edward andaba a cada instante colocando sus manos en mi vientre para sentirlo, pero aun no pasaba nada – Quiero…fresas.

Si, los antojos habían comenzado. Pero no había pedido nada estrafalario, por lo general Edward no tenia que salir de casa para cumplirlos ya que eran cosas que estaban en el refrigerador o la despensa. Edward se levanto rápidamente mirándome como una sonrisa. Según él era lo único que podía hacer durante esta etapa de nuestro bebe haciendo que comiera lo que "el bebe pidiera". Había cumplido cada uno de mis antojos y siempre con una sonrisa en la cara. Carlisle siempre decía que lo envidiaba por que Esme había necesitado todo tipo de cosas estrafalarias.

Así paso el día tranquilamente, pero mis hormonas seguían pidiendo a Edward…y ya no solo sus besos.

Veníamos en el auto, casi llegando donde los Cullen después de cenar con mi papá.

Sentía unas ganas enormes de tirarme encima de Edward, desnudarlo y hacerle el amor ahí mismo, pero creo que eso no le haría bien al bebe.

- ¿Qué pasa amor? – me pregunto Edward distrayéndome de mis pensamientos

- Pensaba que al bebe no le debe hacer bien que te haga el amor en el auto – le solté de sopetón sin pensar en lo que decía. Venia tan distraída que ni siquiera sopese mi respuesta. Me sonroje y mire de reojo a mi novio, pero lo único que vi era que aceleraba y en segundos ya se estaba estacionando en el garaje.

- No te preocupes, ya llegamos a casa – dijo con una sexy sonrisa torcida. Nos bajamos del auto y fuimos un poco (bastante) apresurados hacia el interior de la casa.

- ¿Cómo les fue? – pregunto Carlisle que bebía un café en el salón mientras Emmett y Jasper, que había llegado por la tarde, jugaban play station y Rose con Alice ojeaban revistas.

- Bien, bien – dijo Edward mientras avanzábamos hacia la escalera.

- ¿Ya se van a dormir? – atacó Emmett con una ceja enarcada... ¡Oh no!

* * *

_Edward POV_

- ¿Ya se van a dormir? – pregunto antipáticamente mi hermano ¡Es que no se puede meter en su vida! Antes de que pudiera decirle algo mi novia contraatacó.

- Por si no recuerdas "Emmy", estoy embarazada y hoy no me he sentido bien – ¡Vaya! Hasta yo se lo creí, si no hubiera estado todo el día con ella hubiera dicho que la pobre estaba teniendo un mal día.

- Cariño, discúlpalo ya sabes lo idiota que es Emmett a veces – mi padre lo fulmino con la mirada. Cada vez estaba más emocionado con ser abuelo y con Charlie ya planificaban armar un parque de juegos para su "nietecito".

- Lo se Carlisle, gracias. Nos iremos a acostar con Edward. Buenas noches – añadió con tono cansado, mi Bella es tan genial.

- Buenas noches a todos, que descansen – dije mientras subíamos la escalera. La iba abrazando, como si temiera que se desmayara en cualquier momento.

Prácticamente subimos la mitad de la escalera que no se veía desde el salón corriendo y en cuanto abrí la puerta de mi dormitorio Bella me acorralo contra la pared y me beso apasionadamente.

- E…espera cariño – le dije apartándola un poco de mi. Hizo un puchero que logró que se viera aun más apetecible si es que es posible. – Me aseguraré que nadie nos moleste.

Ella se dirigió a la cama mientras yo cerraba la puerta y colocaba el seguro. Apague la luz y Bella encendió la de la lámpara que esta al lado de mi cama. Me dirigí a mi equipo musical y coloque un CD de Mozart que venía en el libro de bebes que me había regalado Rosalie. Estaba haciendo todo tan apurado que me paso lo típico que ocurre cuando uno hace las cosas a la rápida, puse el cd al revés. Así que tuve que colocar uno de Muse. Cuando me gire para ir a mi cama casi muero.

Bella estaba tendida en medio, solo con la tenue luz de la lámpara alumbrando su denudo y perfecto cuerpo. Tragué en seco. Nunca si quiera imagine que se iba a desnudar tan rápido. Camine lentamente hacia ella, mientras me deshacía de mi polerón y la polera que traía debajo. Ya sin poderlo evitar me acerque a ella y la bese en los labios con mi lengua acariciando la de ella, empapándome de su esencia. Mis manos cobraron vida propia y acunaron sus pechos que se estaban haciendo más grandes y los masajearon suavemente. Sentí como mi chica soltó un gemido y eso logró ponerme a mil. Sin dejar de tocarla, mis labios emprendieron un camino diferente, bajando por su cuello, su hombro y finalmente llegando a su seno izquierdo, donde feliz lo bese y mordisque suavemente su pezón. Las manos de Bella se movieron avariciosas por mi espalda mientras de su boca salían tenues gemidos.

Necesitaba más de ella. Este mes nos habíamos reservado bastante, con el incidente después de lo de Jacob y su reposo bueno… no habíamos tenido intimidad.

Volví a besar los embriagantes labios de mi mujer y sentí sus manos desesperadas por desabrochar mis pantalones.

- Estas un poco desesperada ¿Eh? – le pregunte entre besos.

- No te rías Cullen. Te siento en mi mano – apretó mi miembro por sobre el pantalón – tú también lo estas.

Me levante y me quite los pantalones y las zapatillas y calcetines en un segundo, y quedaron tiradas por mi cuarto. No se de donde Bella saco fuerza, pero me tomo de las manos y me tiro sobre la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi ya muy excitado pene. Me encantaba esta Bella tan salvaje y apasionada, lograba ponerme más caliente si eso era posible. Me senté y la apegue más a mí, mientras besaba sus labios y su cuello. Bella se movía sobre mi miembro empapando con su flujo mi boxers. Mis manos no podían estarse quitas y acariciaban sin contemplación sus senos, su estomago ahora más abultado por la presencia de nuestro bebe, sus largas piernas y su duro y bien formado trasero. Nuestros gemidos se mezclaban entre los besos y yo no podía aguantarme, sus manos acariciando mi cuerpo me tenían loco. Me volteé y suavemente la deje sobre la cama, besando sus senos, su vientre y enrede mi lengua con los suaves vellos que tapaban su monte de Venus, bajando mi rostro entre sus pliegues mientras sus rodillas se doblaban y sus piernas se abrían aun más si era posible dándome mayor espacio. Lamí la rendija de su vagina, que estaba mojada por sus dulces fluidos. Con mi lengua comencé a lamer su clítoris en círculos. Bella gemía sonoramente, por suerte eran acallados por la música. Además mi cuarto estaba en el tercer piso. Metí dos dedos en su estrecha cavidad sintiendo como mi chica movía sus caderas en busca de mas. Sentí como Bella alejaba mi rostro de su vagina.

- ¿Que haces? – le dije con el seño fruncido, le faltaba poco para tener su orgasmo y yo era feliz haciéndole el amor con la lengua, claro que después se lo haría como corresponde.

- De verdad no aguanto más – me dijo con cara de suplica, se sentó en la cama y me bajo los boxer y jaló suavemente mi endurecido pene, fue algo realmente sexy – Necesito tenerlo dentro.

Sin pensarlo un segundo más la embestí. Bella soltó un grito ahogado pero de inmediato comenzó a moverse y yo con ella, empezando ese baile tan sensual. Besaba sus apetitosos pechos y me movía sin darle tregua, en embestidas profundas y rápidas. Comenzamos a besarnos con furia en búsqueda de callar un poco nuestros gemidos, que eran casi gritos.

Sentí sus paredes contraerse entorno a mi pene y no pude aguantarlo más. Llegamos a un delicioso orgasmo al mismo tiempo y fue algo realmente exquisito.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Siiiii! – gimió Bella y solo me hizo sonreír, mientras, un poco cansado, apoyaba mi cabeza entre sus senos y los besaba suavemente, ella acariciaba mi cabello.

Coloque una de mis manos en su vientre y lo acaricie.

- ¿Crees que a él le moleste? – le pregunté suavemente.

- ¡Edward! – Río mi novia – ya sabes que Riley dijo que no y que incluso era recomendable, que me ayudaría en el momento del parto y que solo teníamos que abstenernos a los ocho meses.

Sonreí. Ya quedaban solo cinco meses para que tuviéramos a nuestro pequeño entre nuestros brazos. Moria por ver a Bella con un gran y redondo vientre, por sentir a nuestro bebito patear cuando colocara mi mano en la panza de su madre, por estar ahí y sostenerlo cuando naciera…por escucharlo decir papá.

- Creo que es mejor que nos metamos debajo de las tapas – le dije mirándola a los ojos, sus dulces ojos color chocolate. Se sonrojó y asintió levemente. Nos metimos debajo de las tapas y la abracé. No podía explicarlo feliz que era – Te amo mi Bella, ahora tú y nuestro bebe son mi vida.

- Tu también mi Edward – dijo acariciando mi pecho distraídamente mientras daba un casto beso en mi nariz – Nunca imaginé que se pudiera sentir tanto por una sola persona, te amo mucho a ti y a nuestro hijo.

- ¿Crees que será niño o niña? – pregunté. En realidad no quería saber que era, me daba lo mismo. Lo amaría fuera hombre o mujer.

- No sé, sería hermoso para mí tener un pequeño Edward – dijo con una sonrisa – con tus ojos, tú pelo…verlos jugar a la pelota o cosas así. Pero si es niña no me enfadaré ni nada por el estilo, será nuestro hijo sea lo que sea.

- Bueno…tenemos tiempo para tener más hijos más adelante – dije feliz, no tenia ganas de estar con ninguna otra mujer que no fuera mi Bella.

Reímos y seguimos conversando por un rato más, totalmente ajenos a lo que ocurría en el mundo exterior, encerrados en nuestra burbuja, abrazados y sin despegar ninguna parte de nuestro cuerpo de la del otro.

- Creo que deberíamos dormir – le dije mientras daba pequeños besos a sus mejillas.

- Aun no quiero dormir mi leoncito, aun me quedan muchas energías – me dijo coquetamente.

Así empezamos con otra ronda…que desemboco en otra ronda.

* * *

**N/A: Actualicé super rápido ¡Merezco un Review! Recuerden pasarse por mi Tumblr vomitocaleidoscopico . tumblr . com (sin los espacios, obviamente)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Embarazados**

**Capítulo 9**

_Bella POV_

Tenía exactamente dieciséis semanas, o sea cuatro meses y días cuando ocurrió lo que todos esperábamos ¡Él bebe se movió!

Estábamos con Charlie en su casa, sentados en la sala de estar. Ese día había un partido de fútbol Americano y creo que era bastante importante así que mi padre había invitado a Emmett y Jasper a casa para que lo vieramos todos juntos. Además Edward había seguido experimentando con la cocina y había hecho un montón de cosas para comer. Acabamos con ellas entre Emmett y yo.

En el sillón grande estaba papá, que no despegaba la vista de la televisión. Edward estaba a su lado sin perder la vista de la pelota y me tenía apoyada contra él mientras acariciaba mi ya no plano estómago distraídamente. Emmett estaba sentado en el piso comiendo papas fritas con una salsa extraña inventada con Edward (cuando le preguntamos que tenía solo dijo "la hace especial la magia del romero") con los ojos abiertos como platos y lanzando protestas cada vez que su equipo perdía el balón y Jasper estaba sentado silenciosamente en un sillón individual mirando con calma aparentemente, pero movía su pie izquierdo cada cierto tiempo.

No voy a mentir, estaba aburrida. Solo entendía basquetbol y ahora solo veía como los enormes tipos se tecleaban y corrían con el balón en forma de la cabeza de Arnold*.

- Princesa, si quieres dormir podemos irnos – dijo mi novio mientras besaba mi cabeza. Esta semana vivíamos donde los Cullen*

- No amor, solo no entiendo el futbol americano, pero estoy bien – dije dándole un leve beso en los labios. Y era la pura verdad. Me encantaba ver a Edward con papá y saber que éramos una familia, además era gracioso verlos tan concentrados.

- Bien. Es bueno que nuestro bebe se acostumbre – dijo Edward con una enorme sonrisa – Tendrá que ver todos los partidos conmigo.

Solo reí y negué con la cabeza. Últimamente todo lo que Edward planeaba era con el bebe. Si quería ir a un concierto después del nacimiento se ponía a buscar una polera de la banda en la talla de bebés. Ya tenía una de su equipo de baseball, de basketball y de varias bandas musicales.

- ¿Y si es una niña? –le pregunte, aunque ya sabía su respuesta.

- ¡Bella! No deberías ser machista. No porque mi princesita sea niña no le puede gustar el deporte – Se inclinó y besó mi pequeña panza. Noté como Charlie lo miraba de reojo, pero no pude descifrar su mirada – Sea niño o niña haremos muchas cosas juntos.

En ese momento sentí un movimiento dentro de mí, como si fuera un retortijón pero sin dolor, fue una sensación extraña. Edward me miró perplejo preguntándome con la mirada y sus ojos verdes brillando resplandecientes. Le había preguntado a Riley que era esas cosas que sentía y me dijo que era el bebe moviéndose pero era demasiado leve. Cuando estuviera un poquitín más grande las sentiría mejor y las podrían sentir los demás al tocarme. Edward había estado ansioso.

- ¿Se…se…? – dijo.

- Sí – dije con voz ahogada comprendiendo lo que había ocurrido. Habíamos sentido por primera vez a nuestro bebe.

Edward me abrazo y me beso la frente. No me había dado cuenta de las lágrimas que escurrían libres por mis mejillas.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó mi papá preocupado. Después de que yo hubiera estado dos semanas recluida a una cama y él solo pudiera verme un rato por las noches ya que estaba donde los Cullen, se comportaba más preocupado y atento conmigo.

Edward me miro con su sonrisa ladina y con los ojos brillantes de emoción. Se volteo y casi gritó:

- ¡El bebe se movió!

Emmett y Jasper se voltearon por primera vez hacia nosotros y nos miraron con una sonrisa mientras papá reía.

- Ya era hora que mi nieto hiciera presencia.

Pero a pesar de que Emmett, Jasper y mi papá colocaron las manos en mi panza y le hablaron al bebe, este decidió no moverse más.

Ni siquiera cuando al otro día fuimos a casa de Edward y él le contó a sus padres que se pasaron una hora con las manos en mi vientre esperando un movimiento.

Estábamos acostados frente a frente. Edward me miraba con una tenue sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- ¿Qué? – me ponía nerviosa que me mirara tan fijamente. Suspiró y su sonrisa incrementó - ¡Dime!

- Nada amor – besó mis labios rápidamente y siguió sonriendo. Tras una pausa añadió – Fue…no sé, nunca había sentido esto.

Me comencé a poner nerviosa, pero su mirada no me decía que fuera algo malo.

- ¿Qué…qué cosa? – dije asustada

- Amar a alguien…que aún no vez – colocó una mano sobre mi vientre y lo acarició dulcemente – A la vez me asusta, por que no sé, es tan raro – rió – ni siquiera sé como explicarlo.

- No es necesario…te entiendo – le dije comprendiendo lo que me decía.

- Bella…tú lo tienes dentro de ti, es obvio que lo notas…pero yo estoy fuera y es complicado. Dicen que las mujeres nacen con el instinto maternal. Yo no lo tengo y es raro. Tu lo puedes sentir…yo en cambio lo amo, y no puedo sentirlo ni nada, siento que si ahora…no sé, le pasara algo malo, no…no podría seguir.

Edward bajo la mirada y yo solo pude acariciar sus cabellos. No podía decirle nada, claro que no lo entendía, yo tenía a nuestro hijo dentro y ahora que sentía como se movía lo amaba más. Es raro amar a alguien a quien no conoces, pero cuando se movió se volvió todo más real, él estaba ahí, vivo y era una pequeña parte de nosotros. También pude sentir el miedo de Edward. Sé que no es fácil ser madre, menos a los diecisiete años…pero nuestra pequeña cosita esta viva y es nuestra y ya no me puedo imaginar un futuro sin él o ella.

- Tranquilo mi amor, nuestro bebe está bien y seguro dentro de mi panzota – añadí con una sonrisa mientras besaba su frente. Edward me miro y sonrió y en ese mismo instante nuestro bebe se volvió a mover. Ambos nos miramos emocionados y reímos.

- Creo que nuestro pequeño o pequeña es tímido, solo se mueve con nosotros – dijo mi novio. Me removí y me pegué mas a él, mientras Edward me abrazaba. Suspiré y cerré mis ojos para dormir.

**N/A: actualicé super rápido la vez anterior y apenas me dejaron un review ¬¬ . En mi perfíl mis demás fics.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Embarazados**

**Capitulo 10**

* * *

_Bella POV_

No podía dejar de llorar. Las palabras hacían eco en mi mente y era verdad…no sé como no me di cuenta antes.

Sentía el húmedo suelo de baldosas del baño del Instituto contra mi trasero y mis piernas. Escuchaba la voz de Alice pidiendo que por favor le abriera la puerta, pero no era capaz de levantarme. Mi cuerpo se sacudía violentamente por mi llanto, pero no me importaba. Coloque mis manos en mi vientre y traté, aunque no podía, abrazar a mi hijo. Era lo único que me quedaba.

Sentí un fuerte estruendo, como si hubiera explotado una pared o algo así, pero no me importó. La puerta de la cabina del baño se abrió violentamente y Edward entró en el con cara angustiada. Su cuerpo parecía llenar todo el pequeño espacio.

- ¡Bella! Amor, cariño ¿estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? – Decía mientras me miraba y se acercaba a mí y me sujetaba por los hombros - ¡Di algo! – dijo con la voz rota. Se agachó y quedó a mi altura.

- E…e…sto…oy bi…en – logré decir entre sollozos, mientras hipaba.

- Claro que no estas bien amor ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó mientras me abrazaba con cuidado – ¿Te duele algo?

Me recosté en su pecho dejando que me mimara pero no podía responder así que solo negué con mi cabeza. Me levantó suavemente y me sentó en sus piernas, como si temiera romperme y me acariciaba lentamente logrando que me fuera tranquilizando y disminuyendo mi llanto de a poco.

- No deberías sentarte en el piso, puede hacerte enfermar – mientras acariciaba mi pelo con una mano, con la otra limpio mis mejillas – cuando te calmes me dirás que pasa ¿verdad?

Solo pude mover la cabeza. Edward debía asumir la verdad aunque eso me doliera. Luego de unos minutos logre dejar de llorar totalmente, aunque seguía aun con dolor en mi corazón. Todo iba a cambiar drásticamente para mi ahora. Mire sus ojos verdes que me observaban con preocupación.

- No tienes que preocuparte de nada Edward – dije con voz tranquila, aunque aun un poco quebrada – si quieres puedo marcharme hoy mismo de tu casa, no es necesario que continúes con esta farsa.

Pude ver como la mirada de Edward se tornaba de angustia a miedo…luego sorpresa y finalmente dolor.

- ¿Es…estas terminando conmigo? – dijo mirándome perplejo y ojos brillantes.

- No quiero que estés conmigo solo por que me dejaste embarazada Edward, no tienes que hacerte cargo de mí, puedes seguir con tu vida.

La cara de Edward pasó de pena a sorpresa…y luego comenzó a colocarse un poco roja…

- ¡Yo no estoy contigo porque estés embarazada Bella! – Dijo casi gritando, se había enojado – No sé de donde se te habrá ocurrido semejante estupidez, pero te amo y eres lo más importante para mi – tomó mi rostro entre sus manos obligándome a mirar directo a sus orbes verdes – Te amo Bella, y nuestro bebe es fruto de nuestro amor. Y quizá llegó un poco pronto, pero o si no, hubiera llegado de todas formas cuando hubiéramos estado en la universidad o casados – sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas comenzaron a correr rápidas por mis mejillas otra vez – Te amo y eres mi vida entera, Bella. No sé de donde se te ocurre que eres una molestia o una especie de carga para mí. Nada me hace más feliz que despertar a tu lado todos los días, así que no pienso permitir que te vayas de mi casa – vi entre las lagrimas de mis ojos como su rostro se endurecía y sus ojos se nublaban – a menos que ya no me ames y no quieras estar conmigo…si es así, eres li…bre de hacer lo que quieras.

Dos lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y lentamente resbalaron por sus mejillas, una de ellas termino en sus labios. Él me amaba y me sentí tan tonta y estúpida y ridícula de haberlo dudado.

- ¡Oh, Edward! – me abalancé sobre el y lo abracé fuertemente mientras lloraba fuerte, nunca había llorado así. No podía detenerme. Él me abrazo y acaricio mi espalda. Sentí como temblaba y supe que estaba llorando y me sentí mal por hacer que llorara – Te amo Edward, perdóname – dije llorando.

Luego de unos minutos Edward me alejo de él, secó mis lágrimas con sus pulgares y me sonrió. Acaricio dulcemente mi rostro.

- Te amo tontita – beso mis labios suavemente – ¿Te gustaría explicarme ahora que rayos paso? No entiendo nada.

Suspire…ahora que analizaba la situación me sentía bastante tonta, pero le debía como mínimo una respuesta.

- Cuando iba a la sala con Alice, me detuve a sacar un pastelito de crema con fresas que me había dado Esme – se me hizo agua la boca al recordar el sabor, la textura, el aroma…una risita me sacó de mis ensoñaciones. Edward me miraba con cara divertida y una sonrisa – el asunto es que donde venía mirando dentro de mi bolso choqué con Lauren sin querer. Le pedid esculpa para seguir con mi camino, pero ella me agarró del brazo – en ese instante recordé su sonrisa socarrona y su mirada de odio – me dijo que dejara de comer, que con lo gorda que estaba probablemente rompería el piso por el que caminara – note como mi voz comenzaba a quebrarse otra vez – y que tu solo estabas conmigo por el bebe, que en realidad sentías lastima de mi y que probablemente te daba asco estar cerca de mi ahora que parecía una vaca – cuando termine mi relato estaba llorando de nuevo.

Edward comenzó a vibrar bajo de mí, lo mire y ¡él idiota se estaba riendo! De la pena y humillación que sentía pasé a una rabia incontenible.

- ¡De que te Ries! No estaría como vaca si no fuera por tu culpa – le dije con rabia mientras hacía el intento de liberarme de su a brazo para irme. ¿Qué se creía? Claro, el no está como vaca y con antojos, ni siente dolor de espalda. Él lo tenía bastante fácil y qué hacía ¡Reírse de mí!

- ¡Cariño! No me rió de ti, déjame explicarte – me abrazó mas fuerte por lo que me quedé ahí, sobre sus piernas lo mas rígida que pude y me limpie las lagrimas de pena y rabia con brusquedad – no me río de ti amor, lo que pasa es que no puedo entender como rayos le creíste a la descerebrada y hueca de Lauren. Sinceramente… ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Sopesé un poco sus palabras. Si, era bien idiota en tomar en cuenta palabras de la arpía de Lauren, siendo que ella siempre ha inventado cosas para hacerme sentir mal.

- Te amo Bella y sobre todo ¡no pareces una vaca! Sigo creyendo que estas muy delgada. Es normal que hayas subido unos seis kilos y solo has subido cuatro, quiero que tu y nuestro bebe estén bien de salud así que no me importa para nada sobrealimentarte. Y no parecerías una vaca aunque subieras mil kilos, solo te seguirías viendo como mi hermosa novia embarazada de nuestro hermoso bebe – me beso ligeramente la frente – Aunque sigo sin entender que hayas creído una sola palabra Lauren. Ella siempre te ha envidiado mi amor, pero en todo caso mi papá ya me lo había advertido.

- ¿Qué cosa? – inquirí rápidamente. Ahora me sentía tranquila… Edward siempre lograba calmarme y hacerme comprender que a veces mi cabeza pensaba cosas que no tenían sentido – ¿Qué te advirtió Carlisle? – volví a preguntar con curiosidad.

- Has estado muy calmada, no es normal que una embarazada sea tan…dócil, por decirlo de alguna manera. Aparte de llorar con una que otra película has estado de lo más normal. Papá dijo que pronto te daría una crisis hormonal o algo así, que no me alterara y me preocupara de calmarte y hacerte entrar en razón. Sin embargo, de todas formas me sentí mal de que no confíes en todo el amor que siento por ti – Terminó regañándome, pero yo sabía que ya me había perdonado.

Antes de siquiera hablar, Edward me beso. Suave, tranquilo, satisfactorio. Sus besos son el cielo.

- No me gusta que llores, pero sobre todo, no me gusta que llores por comentarios mal obrados de personas estúpidas como Lauren. No quiero que escuches lo que digan. Te amo a ti y a nuestro hijo por sobre todas las cosas y estoy contigo por que te amo, no por obligación ¿OK?

- Si amor, lo siento, te juro que siento mil emociones distintas a veces.

- No importa, tú cargas con el mayor peso, lo menos que puedo hacer es tratar de entenderte, y mimarte y darte muchos besos – dijo dándome muchos piquitos rápidos.

- Lo siento – murmure bajito mientras me apoyaba en él, descansando mi cabeza en su hombro…él seguía dándome besitos, ahora en el cuello.

- No importa – colocó sus manos en mi vientre y lo acaricio – Bebe, tienes una mamá medio loca.

Nos miramos y sin poder evitarlo comenzamos a reír. Edward me abrazó más fuerte y nuestro bebe comenzó a moverse, ahora lo hacia más seguido.

- Te amo loquita – dijo Edward mientras besaba repetidamente mis labios – lo abracé con más fuerza (si era posible) y le di un beso bastante apasionado.

- También te amo, perdona a mis hormonas locas.

- Con uno o dos besos más así, te perdono – sin pensármelo dos veces lo besé.

Me ayudó a levantarme y salimos de la cabina del baño. Arreglé mis ropas y mi pelo, lavé y sequé mi rostro y Edward me abrazo desde atrás para salir del baño. Fuera, estaba Alice sentada en el piso, pero se levantó como un resorte.

- ¡Bella! Me preocupaste tanto – me abrazó fuertemente, pero teniendo cuidado con mi estomago, ya bastante notorio, de seis meses.

Ya todo el Instituto sabía de mi embarazo y habían inventado mil y un historias pero realmente no le había puesto mucha atención a ninguna ya que tenía que estudiar el doble para dar los exámenes y poder estar en casa mis últimos meses de embarazo. Mi vientre estaba bastante más abultado y Alice me había comprado ropa pre mamá (que no había usado mucho aún) ya que yo me negué a ir al centro comercial. Según Esme de un momento a otro mi vientre saldría de la nada y estaría realmente grande.*

- Perdón Alice, parece que mis hormonas se alborotaron un poco – me sonroje sin poder evitarlo.

- No te preocupes, yo me vengare de la oxigenada de Lauren – me miró con una sonrisa maliciosa – Ahora vamos a comer, se han demorado un montón y están por tocar el timbre.

Como si fuera adivina, justo en ese instante sonó el timbre y los alumnos comenzaron a salir de las salas. Edward removió con cariño el pelo de su hermana y los tres nos dirigimos al casino.

.

* * *

.

_Edward POV_

Nunca, había tenido tanto miedo como lo tuve hace unos minutos. Primero, cuando me llamo Alice diciendo que Bella estaba encerrada en el baño, corrí como nunca lo había hecho y sin pensarlo arrojé contra la puerta, que debido al empujón se abrió sin problemas y entré en el cubículo cerrado. Cuando la vi ahí, sentada en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente pensé lo peor ¡Perdió al bebe! Pero al no ver sangre ni nada me tranquilicé un poco, además Bella hubiera ido a la enfermería o al hospital y no al baño.

Cuando me dijo que se iría de casa, se me rompió el corazón ¡Ya no me ama! ¡Me va a dejar! Pero cuando al fin me dio los verdaderos motivos de su pena no pude más que sentir alivio y reír.

Hace dos semanas papá me había preguntado si Bella lloraba más seguido o si se enojaba con más facilidad, cuando le dije que no, me dijo que tuviera cuidado, que era normal que las embarazadas tuvieran crisis hormonales, que lloraran más o se enojaran con facilidad y a eso le agregamos que era una adolescente con hormonas alborotadas debía estar preparado y tratar de mantener la calma y confortarla en vez de enojarme o alterarme con ella.

La besé, abracé y trate de que entendiera que la amo por sobre todo y cuando al fin se calmó salimos a juntarnos con Alice y de ahí a almorzar.

No me paso desapercibida la mirada que Lauren nos dirigió al vernos entrar juntos, así que atraje aún más a mí a mi hermosa novia y la bese con ganas, para que a todos les quedara claro que esa hermosa mujer era mía y no la iba a dejar nunca. Y que tipas como Lauren se dieran cuenta que tengo dueña y desde hace mucho tiempo. Bella solo rió y siguió caminando tomada de mi mano. Cuando nos acercamos a pedir nuestros almuerzos Bella solo cogió una manzana y un jugo. Le di una mirada reprobatoria y en mi bandeja coloqué un par de emparedados, dos ensaladas, una ensalada de frutas y un jugo.

- No me mires así, si es necesario te obligaré a comer tu parte – dije ante su mirada reprobatoria.

- ¡Edward, es mucho! – dijo mirándome como un gatito enfurruñado.

- Es saludable y solo es un emparedado, una ensalada césar y una de frutas, totalmente sano. Además sé que tienes más pastelillos de mi mamá en tu casillero.

Enmudeció y desvió la mirada, la tome de su barbilla y la bese levemente. Coloqué una mano en su vientre y lo acaricié. Sentí una patadita de nuestro bebe. Sonreí como un tonto sin poder evitarlo.

- No puedes culparme de cuidarte a ti y a nuestro hijo Bella, solo quiero que estén bien – pude ver en su rostro la rendición. Suspiró y sonrió.

- Está bien…pero quizás deberías agregar una porción de pizza.

Reí sin poder evitarlo y la abracé, besando en tope de su cabeza.

* * *

**N/A: suele suceder que una mujer no se ve tan embarazada pero de pronto, de un día a otro su estomago es enorme (lo he visto)**

**Gracias por los reviews. Me causa mucha gracia cuando me escriben Que tierna/o "inserte nombre aquí" ya se mueve, porque son chicas que ya lyeron la historia y van en la secuela =) gracias por volver a leer este fic.**

**Pasense por mi tumblr y por mis otros fics =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Embarazados**

**Capitulo 11**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

_Bella POV_

Luego de mi terrible "episodio hormonal" como lo había llamado Alice, no habíamos tenido problemas. Bueno, no tantos.

Lauren y Jessica no habían dejado de llamarme "vaca" o "ballena", pero me hacia la que no escuchaba. A veces, cuando nos subíamos al auto con Edward, me ponía a llorar. Él tan dulce como es, se preocupaba un montón y se dedicaba a consolarme, mimarme y decirme cuanto me amaba, pero él ya tenía muchas presiones; se acercaba el campeonato de basquetbol y estaba entrenando mucho y también tenía que estudiar, además de que cada vez se ponía más nervioso cuando me levantaba al baño por la noche. Según un libro que él estaba leyendo se me podía adelantar el parto…pero yo creo que estaba exagerando un poco.

Hoy andaba más estresada de lo común, como ya estaba por retirarme por que faltaba poco para que cumpliera los ocho meses, estaba llena de trabajos y además de que Alice me hacía ir con ella a comprar ropa de pre mamá, como si fuera a estar embarazada de por vida e insistía en que ya debíamos comenzar a decorar la habitación del bebe, y a eso sumémosle mi idea de ir a preparar la cena de Charlie todos los días y aunque la hacía Edward (enserio el debía considerar una carrera como chef) pero el estar mucho rato sentada me cansaba, estar mucho de pie me cansaba y ahora con el semejante vientre con el que estaba era tenía fuertes dolores de espalda.

- ¡Mira Jess, viene la Ballena! – dijo la chillona voz de Lauren en el pasillo. Varios alumnos giraron a mirarme, con cara de disculpa y lástima. Probablemente ellos no estuvieran de acuerdo de cómo me trataba Lauren o Jessica, pero ellas eran como las abejas reinas de la escuela y perdías todo tipo de beneficio social si estabas en su contra. Uno piensa que es simple o fácil enfrentarse a ellos, pero la mayoría de los chicos prefería simplemente pasar y no involucrarse.

- Quizás se va a reventar, parece un globo – replicó Jessica mirándome con burla. Lamentablemente no era mi día y mis hormonas estaban disgustadas. Estaba que explotaba, pero de ira.

- Ya no sé si es Bella o la Ballena – rieron con su patéticos chillidos. Realmente si tuvieran un poco…un poquito más de cerebro podrían inventar mejores insultos.

- Mira idiota, ni siquiera tus bromas tienen gracia, deja de molestarme ¿oíste? – dije con enfado.

- ¡Uuuuuy! La pelota anda enfadada – Lauren movía su rubia cabellera teñida de un lado a otro – y qué piensas hacer ¿Darme un golpe con tu barrigota?

- No, pienso hacer esto.

Y sin más estampe mi puño en su cara. Realmente ni siquiera lo pensé y aunque me dolió, pero fue tan…satisfactorio.

- Nunca te metas con una mujer embarazada ¿oíste tarada? Esto también va para ti idiota – dije mirando a Jessica que me miraba en shock, al igual que otros alumnos que presenciaron la escena.

Sin más me di vuelta, acaricie mi vientre y justo mi bebe se movió.

- ¿Lo hicimos bien cierto? – susurré a mi bebe y como felicitándome se movió más fuerte, aunque incomodó un poco me sentí feliz. Por dentro hacia el baile de la victoria.

Había dejado callada a la oxigenada ¡y de qué forma!

Cuando entre a la sala Edward me esperaba leyendo algo así que entré al salón rápidamente y me senté a su lado.

- ¡Hola amor! – Me dijo dándome un beso en los labios, luego coloco su mano en mi vientre – hola peque – de inmediato el bebe se movió. Según Edward reconocía su voz y eso lo ponía feliz, de inmediato vi como se formaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Cómo te fue en historia? – pregunté. De seguro yo tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara.

- Bien, pero odio esa clase, es la única que no comparto contigo – dijo haciendo un puchero – ¿Por qué tan sonriente?

- Amor

- Si – continuaba mirándome extrañado. Él siempre lograba saber lo que me pasaba. Era cómo si sintiera la que yo sentía.

- Acabo de golpear a Lauren – dije como si nada. Edward me sonrío, miró su cuaderno… y luego como si recién escuchara lo que había dicho, me volvió a mirar y abrió los ojos como platos – Me estaba diciendo ballena otra vez, lo hace desde hace tiempo y de verdad hoy no estaba de ánimos para soportarla.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio donde Edward solo me miraba, luego soltó una fuerte carcajada. Riendo me abrazo.

- Sinceramente me alegro mucho, se lo merecía. Ella solo tiene envidia de lo hermosa que te ves – dijo con una sonrisa inmensa. Sin poder evitarlo me ruboricé. Lamentablemente el profesor llegó y detuvo nuestra conversación.

Cuando terminamos las clases y nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento Alice se unió a nosotros.

- Chicos, creo que definitivamente debemos ir a comprar las cosas para el cuarto del bebe – dijo mirándonos con reprobación – han estado demorando esto mucho tiempo y el bebe puede llegar en cualquier momento. Por suerte con mama ya lo pintamos y decoramos las paredes, solo faltan los muebles.

Con mucha concentración entendí lo que dijo Alice ¡A veces habla tan rápido!

Edward me miró, sus ojos brillaban. Sabía que le hacia ilusión inmensa comprar las cosa del bebe. Y para que mentir, a mí también. Pero decirle a Alice que tenías deseos de comprar algo era arriesgarse a la tortura total y yo no estaba para recorrer y recorrer centros comerciales.

Nos subimos al volvo y yo me fui mirando el paisaje mientras nos dirigíamos a Seattle. Tenia siete meses, estaba asustada, cansada y nerviosa. Me dolía la espalda, los pezones, las piernas. Todos los días me aplicaba una gran cantidad de crema hidratante en todo el cuerpo para prevenir las estrías, aunque la mayoría de las veces era Edward quien se encargaba de "encremarme". Iba al baño a cada rato (enserio y era bastante molesto), desde que tenia cinco meses no salía con mis amigas, o sea con Alice y Ángela. Además, mi mejor amigo, Jacob estaba enamorado de mi, me había gritado e insultado…y había perdido su amistad. Y por otro lado, lo que me tenia mas triste era que no contaba con el apoyo de mi mamá. No podía negar que Charlie se había portado fenomenal. Incluso lo oí diciéndole a Edward que quizás deberían remodelar el cuarto de invitados para su nieta o nieto.

Sin embargo, creo que estaba en la etapa que uno más necesita a su madre, que le cuente como fueron las cosas para ella, o simplemente que de su apoyo incondicional. Yo ya era madre, sabia lo que se sentía adentro. Sin conocerlo, yo ya amaba a mi hijo, daría mi vida por el y no me importaba si fuera feo, lindo, gay, ciego, sordo o mudo. Era parte de mí y lo amaría siempre.

Y aunque tenía a Esme que era realmente como otra madre para mi, no era lo mismo.

- ¿Qué piensas, cariño? – dijo Edward mirándome con el seño fruncido. No pude evitar sonreírle, el iba a ser un papá genial. A pesar de las tareas, los entrenamientos que tenía y su nuevo trabajo como ayudante de Carlisle en el Hospital los días miércoles y fines de semana, él siempre estaba conmigo. Incluso ya tenia un álbum entero lleno de fotos de nosotros y mi estomago, porque quería poder mostrárselo a nuestro hijo cuando fuera mas grande para que supiera que aunque no fue en la edad correcta ni planeado, lo habíamos amado desde el principio.

- Pensaba en que ya queda poco, estoy un poco nerviosa.

- Tranquila amor, todo saldrá bien. La próxima semana tenemos nuestras primeras clases de pre-parto – dijo con una sonrisa – además aun debemos escoger que tipo de parto queremos, yo sigo insistiendo en que sea en el agua, es menos traumante para nuestro bebe.

Edward se había transformado en una especie de enciclopedia para padres, sabia todo lo que uno debía saber, me había advertido que durante este mes que iba a desaparecer mi ombligo, que iba a tener que empezar a dormir semi-sentada por que iba a tener problemas para respirar y que probablemente iba a tener un aumento de peso brusco así que últimamente solo me llenaba de halagos. Aunque mi humor ya estaba un poco más estable. Lo había estado molestando (y no solo yo) que no era necesario que asistiera a la Universidad para ser ginecólogo, lo sabía todo.

Cuando llegamos al Centro Comercial, Alice nos esperaba impaciente en la entrada junto con Jasper que la miraba divertido.

Entramos y todo fue un caos porque Alice no sabía por que tienda comenzar (había una tienda bebes en el piso tres, pero en sus palabras "no era tan exclusiva") y al final nos llevó casi corriendo a una tienda de solo muebles de bebe.*

- Debemos comprarlo todo en colores neutros porque no sabemos el sexo de mi sobrini… – se quedo en silencio sin saber si agregar una 'a' o una 'o'. Alice miraba para todos lados.

- Creo que la cuna debería ser blanca, así cuando nazca le colocamos una colcha o mantitas de colores de acuerdo a su sexo – añadí mirando los muebles. Era emocionante estar ahí, sentía una sensación extraña, como de mariposas en el estomago.

- Si, estoy de acuerdo con Bella – añadió Edward sonriéndome y apretando mi mano. Me dolía un poco los pies pero por ves primera estaba tan entretenida y extasiada por comprar (aunque me sentía un poco mal, ya que no pagaría nada).

- No sé, no sé. El cuarto es blanco y una cuna blanca, no sé, creo que parecería hospital – dijo Alice girando su cabeza para todas partes, mirando todo con ojo crítico y analizando los muebles.

- No, yo pienso igual que los chicos. Además, podríamos agregarle unas pinturas o decoraciones al cuarto con motivos infantiles que sean mixtos, como animales – dijo Jasper. Los chicos siguieron discutiendo sobre decoración pero yo me dediqué a mirar las cunas que estaban a mi alrededor.

De inmediato mi vista se enfocó en una. Era blanca y tenía cajones de colores; blanco, anaranjado claro y finalmente un anaranjado mas fuerte y unos dibujos por un lado de esta.

Me acerqué y la miré. La encontré tierna y fue la que más me gustó de las que vi. Edward se acerco a mí y me abrazó por detrás.

- Me gusta mucho también, es como alegre – dijo besando levemente mi cuello.

A Alice no le había agradado tanto, pero cuando Edward le dijo '"Hermanita, es nuestro hijo y queremos ser nosotros los que decidamos que le compraremos, ya podrás tu regalarle toda la ropa que quieras". Probablemente si no le hubiera dicho eso, hubiera refunfuñado todo el camino.

Edward insistió en comprar otra cuna para colocarla en nuestro cuarto, ya que decía que al principio sería más fácil, por lo menos hasta que el bebe se acostumbrara a un horario de alimentación y para cuando se enfermara lo pudiéramos tener con nosotros. Esta cuna era mucho más pequeña, y muy hermosa. Era como las cunas clásicas. Un moisés más grande podría describirla.

En otra tienda compramos una silla para autos. Era de color celeste y se veía muy cómoda ya que era ultra acolchada. Alice se quejaba a cada instante que todo hubiera sido más fácil si "mi sobrino no fuera tan pudoroso y se dejara ver" fueron sus palabras exactas, haciéndonos reír.

Por insistencia de Alice le compramos un armario al bebe, a pesar de que yo trate de convencerla de que no era necesario ya que la cuna traía cajones, pero fue imposible. Según ella el bebe iba a tener demasiada ropa y no cabría en cajones tan pequeños. Además de tener sus mantitas y juguetes. Al final escogimos un armario que tenia forma de torre de castillo y era blanco con decoraciones lilas, era pequeño, pero estaría bien para un bebe.

Lo mejor fue comprar el coche, creo que nunca reí tanto. Jasper y Edward lo escogían como si fuera un auto, preguntaron hasta que velocidad podía lograr. En un principio habían escogido un modelo que era extremadamente extraño, tanto que a Alice le dio un ataque de risa. No fue necesario que nadie les digiera nada.

Luego a Edward le había gustado mucho uno y trato de convencerme, pero lamentablemente ese coche no tenía cubierta. Y con todo lo que llueve en Forks es imposible tener uno así (me da la impresión que Edward veía el coche como un auto deportivo…a veces los hombres no piensan en la real utilidad de las cosas).

Finalmente Edward escogió uno negro, bastante amplio en el que se podía colocar un i-pod para que el bebe escuchara música. No hubo caso de disuadirlo de que viéramos uno más económico o algo, pero a mi también me había gustado así que no insistí mucho. Luego Alice con Jasper se pusieron a buscar peluches en formas de animales.

- Amor, estoy cansada – la espalda me estaba matando. Para que decir mis hinchados pies.

- Claro cariño, vamos a sentarnos.

Nos fuimos al patio de comidas que estaba bastante cerca. En cuanto entre ahí me dio un antojo increíble de comer hamburguesas, unas papas fritas con mucha mostaza y un helado…Edward solo al ver mi cara se dio cuenta de que tenía un antojo.

- Lo que tu quieras mi vida – me dijo sonriendo de lado, y besando mi frente. Vi como se tensó mirando un punto fijo. Me giré y pude ver como hacia nosotros se dirigía Jacob.

Sentí miedo y una angustia terrible y me pegue más a Edward si es que eso era posible.

Edward pasó sus brazos por mi espalda abrazándome.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le espetó Edward

- No vengo a hablar contigo sanguijuela – le respondió con odio – Bella ¿Podemos hablar? – añadió cambiando el tono de su voz por uno más suave.

Me gire un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos, que me veían con culpa. Dio una rápida mirada a mi vientre y tragó saliva.

- Cualquier cosa de la que quieras hablarme lo puedes decir delante de Edward – mi voz sonó firme, aunque por dentro temblaba. Jacob dirigió una mirada de furia a mi novio, que solo hizo mas fuerte su abrazo.

- Perdona, no quise tratarte a si, pero fue algo que me tomo totalmente por sorpresa. Nunca quise insultarte ni nada – pude ver la verdad en sus ojos, sin embargo aun sentía un poco de temor hacia él – Te amo Bella, puedo estar contigo, puedo criar tu hijo como si fuera mío.

Quede perpleja, totalmente anonadada. Cuando salí del shock que me provocaron sus palabras sentí como la furia crecía en mi interior, y también como Edward temblaba, probablemente de rabia. Le apreté la mano para que se calmara.

- Mira Jacob, estaba dispuesta a perdonarte, pero después de la estupidez que acabas de decir no lo sé. Te quiero, y mucho, incluso podría decir que te amo – vi como su rostro se iluminó – pero solo como amigo. Mi hijo tiene un padre, y ese es Edward, ahora estamos formando nuestra propia familia y lo más importante ¡Amo a Edward! Y no me interesa nadie más que no sea él. Y si no tienes nada coherente que decir es mejor que te vayas, Jacob Black.

- ¿Estas segura Bella? No volveré por ti después – dijo como amenaza.

- Totalmente segura Jake, espero que seas feliz con alguien que de verdad te ame, yo seré feliz con mi familia.

Sin más me di vuelta, Edward lo hizo conmigo. Caminamos hasta un restaurant de comida rápida e hicimos la fila para pedir nuestra comida.

- ¿Estas bien princesa? – me dijo Edward mirándome intensamente.

- Sinceramente, no. Estoy molesta, muy molesta. ¿Cómo se atreve? – añadí con rabia.

- Solo esta desesperado, es aun un chico muy inmaduro.

Después de comer salimos, y cuando estábamos llegando al estacionamiento aparecieron Alice y Jasper cargados de bolsas.

- Chicos, enviaran los muebles mañana – dijo Alice con una sonrisa. Mire las bolsas y eran de una tienda de bebe.

- ¿Y esas bolsas Alice? – preguntó Edward mirándolas con miedo.

- ¡Hay Ed! Son unas hermosas alfombras que vimos y no pude evitar comprarlas. Cuando las veas te encantaran, te lo juro.

Nos fuimos conversando todo el camino, sabía que Edward quería distraerme. Si, sentía pena, pero sinceramente, sentía mucha mas rabia.

Cuando uno ama no hace tal daño, yo solo era un capricho para Jacob, y esperaba que lo entendiera pronto.

Cuando llegamos Alice nos mostró las alfombras. Una era como un gran peluche aplastado, se veía cómoda y genial para recostar ahí al bebe, además de tierna y hermosa. La otra era una de esas alfombra de juegos, que tenían lindos monitos colgando y era de muchos colores, también la encontré adorable. Y la ultima era una especie de corral azul, donde el bebe podía jugar ya que también tenia monitos colgando. Era dulce y muy útil, ya que el bebe no podía resbalar ni caer de ahí. Me encanto ver a Esme tan emocionada, reía y decía que iba a tener que comprar un corralito para poner en la cocina para que el bebe la acompañara a cocinar. Charlie también estaba ahí, ya que Esme lo había invitado a cenar. Yo sabia que lo hacia para que no se sintiera solo y para que no fuera necesario que yo le fuera a cocinar, adivino que llegaría exhausta.

Había sido un día difícil, cansado y realmente estresante. Pero cuando sentí a Edward abrazarme por la espalda y murmurar un "te amo" en mi oído y colocar las manos en mi vientre y oír un "a ti también hijo" todos los miedos, rabia o pena que pudiera tener se esfumo y solo quedo la felicidad.

**.**

* * *

**.  
**

**N/A: **En las tiendas de bebes venden prácticamente "de todo", sin embargo hay tiendas que son más exclusivas (entiendase por más caras) que se dedican a vender algo específico (como vender solo muebles, solo ropita, solo juguetes o solo coches)

La imágenes de todo están en el blog (= Espero sus reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

**Embarazados**

**Capitulo 12**

**.**

* * *

_Bella POV_

Acababa de quedar sin aire. El bebe me había pateado ¡y por dios que lo hacía fuerte! Riley ya me había advertido que el bebe (que ahora tenia menos espacio porque subía de peso y crecía mucho) se movería más dificultosamente y podría doler, pero nunca pensé que fuera tanto. Ya medía 40 centímetros y pesaba 1.953 Kilogramos, así que me tenían comiendo solo cosas sanas. El bebe ya era grande, pero estaba pasado del peso normal y era por mi frenético ataque a las hamburguesas que me había dado hace poco, pero era culpa de Emmett que parecía apoyarme en cada ataque de glotonería que me daba. Riley, nuestro doctor, ya nos tenía advertidos "su bebe ya está completo" (fueron sus palabras exactas), obviamente sus pulmones era lo único que aun no estaba totalmente desarrollado, pero por si acaso ya teníamos una maleta de emergencia lista y nuestra habitación en la clínica asegurada.

Después de muchas discusiones, decidimos que tendría al bebe en el agua, en una exclusiva clínica de Seattle. La familia de Edward y mi padre se quedarían mientras, en el departamento de Emmett y este se iría al de Rosalie. El problema era si se adelantaba el parto, ahí no me quedaría otra que tenerlo en el Hospital de Forks. Obviamente Edward estaría conmigo en cualquiera de las situaciones, incluso, era el único que quería que entrara. Tal vez Carlisle, sería genial para él recibir a su primer nieto, pero el mismo había dicho que se sentiría tan nervioso, que no podría serel doctor encargado. Además quería que viviéramos esta experiencia en intimidad, dijo que era un momento demasiado especial, que nunca se olvida y que serviría para apegarnos al bebe y fortalecer nuestra relación.

Este mes había sido demasiado difícil. Ya había dejado de ir al Instituto, ya que con el aumento de peso del bebe y el mío me daba mucha fatiga. A la vez, me ponía ansiosa estar sin Edward. Últimamente estaba demasiado sensible y necesitaba que el estuviera conmigo todo el tiempo, en cuanto llegaba del Instituto no me despegaba más de él.

Había realizado los exámenes y había logrado excelentes notas que no bajaban mi promedio casi perfecto, aun mantenía las esperanzas de ser aceptada en una buena universidad. Mis últimos días fueron casi perfectos. Las zorras oxigenadas dejaron de molestarme aunque continuaban esparramando falsos rumores que nadie escuchaba. Cuando salí varias chicas se despidieron de mí y me desearon suerte.

Durante el día, con Esme nos entreteníamos haciendo postres y comidas, así que cuando los chicos llegaban habían muchas cosas para comer. Alice, Jasper y Edward se quejaban que los estábamos "engordando" pero los fines de semana cuando venia Emmett con Rosalie comían todo lo que podían y se llevaban algunas cosas alegando que la comida del casino de la Universidad no era tan buena.

Ahora Charlie venía a cenar con nosotros porque me dolía un montón la espalda cuando pasaba mucho tiempo sentada. Tampoco podía estar acostada. Mis tobillos se hinchaban demasiado y me cansaba con solo bajar la escalera.

Antes de dormir, Edward me hacia masaje en la espalda y le hablaba al bebe que se movía como un loco al reconocer la voz de su papá. Mi chico se veía notablemente orgulloso cuando pasaba eso, estaba segura que babearía por nuestro hijo y más si era niña.

- Estoy tan ansioso – dijo con la cabeza apoyada en mí ya abultado vientre – Lo único bueno de todo esto es que mañana salgo de clases y podré estar contigo todos los días.

Besó mi vientre y me miró con una sonrisa mientras yo le acariciaba el cabello.

- ¿No estas nervioso por tu ultimo partido? – le pregunté. Mañana jugaban contra uno de los mejores equipos de basquetbol, donde se decidiría el ganador del campeonato del Estado de Washington.

- Nop, se que estarán ustedes dos ahí, no puedo permitir que mi hija o mi hijo tenga un padre perdedor – beso mi vientre al sentir como nuestro bebe daba una pateadita – Además, hemos entrenado mucho, nos tiene que ir bien. El entrenador casi nos ha matado con las prácticas.

Edward llegaba siempre los martes, miércoles y jueves más tarde por que tenía entrenamiento, pero este último mes había ocurrido toda la semana y Edward estaba agotado. Así que ¡adiós relaciones sexuales!

En realidad podíamos tenerlas, pero no podía haber penetración profunda porque su pene puede chocar con el cuello uterino y generar contracciones uterinas (o algo así nos había dicho Riley). Así que nos dedicábamos a mimarnos y más que nada al sexo oral o masturbación. Pero en realidad no era tan difícil estar "abstemios" ya que Edward sentía que le podía provocar daño al bebe y yo sentía…no sé, como que nuestro bebe nos fuera a escuchar y me era más incomodo.

Sin embargo habíamos tenido uno que otro encuentro y habían sido muy dulces y románticos, con lentitud y suavidad y tomándonos nuestro tiempo para disfrutar.

- Si mañana ganan…te daré un premio – susurre en su oído. Sentí como Edward se estremeció y sonreí. Aunque estuviera gorda yo le seguía atrayendo. Y eso me encantaba.

La poca autoestima que tenía había disminuido porque mi cuerpo había cambiado mucho. No solo mi vientre había crecido, si no que habían engordado mis brazos y mis piernas. Yo veía mi cara también más redondeada pero todos me decían que me veía igual que siempre ¡mentirosos! Había subido diez kilos.

No desperté cuando Edward se había ido al Instituto, aunque siempre lo hacía y era yo la que preparaba el desayuno en la casa, ya que me entretenía y sentía que era una forma de retribuir todo lo que los Cullen hacia por mí en especial Esme, que se había transformado en una madre protectora, que me daba consejos y me consentía. Sobre todo consentía.

- Hola cariño – dijo entrando con una bandeja con el desayuno – Nadie te quiso despertar. Edward nos dijo que estabas durmiendo y quisimos aprovechar el único día que el bebe decide dejarte dormir – esbozo una gran sonrisa y se sentó a mi lado.

Ya dormía prácticamente sentada, así que solo me acomode un poco más. Justo en ese momento el bebe se movió. Tome rápidamente la mano de Esme y la coloque en mi vientre.

- Saluda a tu abuelita bebe.

Vi como los ojos de Esme se llenaban de lágrimas y me miraba con una gran sonrisa.

- Tengo tantas ganas que nazca – añadió emocionada – es un momento muy difícil, cariño. Pero cuando lo tengas en tus brazos…es lo más maravilloso del mundo. Además me muero por saber que será. Si es niña podremos comprarle tantos vestiditos hermosos. ¡O hacerlos nosotras mismas! – momentos como este recordaba porque Alice era tan parecida a su madre.

- Me da tanto miedo Esme. Además el miércoles cuando fuimos a la primera clase de pre-parto nos mostraron un video, se veía tan doloroso – dije con miedo. Solo íbamos en la primera clase y nos mostraron el video, nos dijeron que síntomas tendría el día del parto (que eran contracciones y que se rompiera la fuente) y sobre todo enfatizaron cuales serían los síntomas previos al parto para que estuviéramos atentos.

- No te mentiré, duele muchísimo. Aun recuerdo el parto con Emmett que fue el que tuve natural, pero las ganas de pujar te vienen solas. Ya sabes que con Alice y Edward fue cesárea, pero sentí las contracciones igual – miro una foto de Edward que había en el buró, debía tener unos ocho años y salía con Alice subida en su espalda – ¡Crecen tan rápido! Es como si fuera ayer cuando Edward me perseguía por toda la casa tratando de convencerme que le comprara el piano.

No pude evitar reír, Edward era sin duda el bebito de Esme. Emmett era el mayor y sus hermanos habían nacido cuando el ya tenia tres años, seguía siendo el hombrecito de la casa y definitivamente sus hermanos lo adoraban, pero Emmett es un gran oso, adorable y lleno de energía, por lo que siempre ha estado rodeado de amigos aunque aún cuando estaba con sus padres se comportaba como un niño y Esme lo consentía tanto que aun no comprendía como es mi cuñado vivía estando lejos de su madre. Alice, es la princesita de Carlisle y quizás es por eso un poco malcriada y es la única mujer así Emmett y sobre todo Edward están siempre sobre ella, aunque al final terminaban haciendo lo que ella quería. Culpo a Esme de hacer a su hija una maniaca de la moda, ya que ella misma me contó que le cambiaba de vestido unas seis veces al día.

Y finalmente mi amor, era el pequeño de todos, el Eddie de Emmett; el hermanito que él estuvo esperando por tantos meses, al que le enseño a jugar basquetbol, al que molestar y al que pedirle dinero prestado. Además de ser el bebito y orgullo de Carlisle, ya que era el único que quería seguir sus pasos además de ser al que le contaba todos sus problemas. De Alice era…todo. No solo era su gemelo, también su mejor amigo y el que la encubría en sus aventuras y se comprendían más allá de las palabras, tan solo con mirarse. Pero con Esme él tenía algo especial. El amor de Edward a su mamá rayaba en la adoración, esperaba que con nuestro hijo también fuera así, quería que estuviera pegado a mi siempre si era posible. Estaba segura que mi bebe sería una niña o niño completamente adorado.

Luego de tomar mi desayuno, fuimos con Esme al centro comercial (digna madre de Alice). Ella tenía muchos deseos de ir a comprar más cosas a su nieto y necesitaba comprar lo necesario para el baby shower que estaba empecinada en hacer. "Es mi primer nieto, Bella" decía mirándome con sus ojos verdes iluminados de emoción. Decirle que no a esa mirada era imposible.

.

* * *

.

_Edward POV_

Estaba nervioso. Quedaba un mes ¡Un mes! Aun recuerdo el video del parto…no lo imaginaba tan…asqueroso y menos tan doloroso. No estaba preparado para ver a Bella sufrir así, pero son cosas de la vida ¿no? Bueno, eso me dijo papá.

Bella estaba hermosa. Tenía un vientre redondo, pero por lo demás su cuerpo no había cambiado mucho. Si, tenía unos enormes pechos llenos de leche. Sus ojos chocolate brillaban más que nunca y sus mejillas estaban siempre sonrosadas. Se veía llena de vida. Además esa ropa pre-mamá que Alice le había comprado la hacia ver hermosa marcando su vientre en donde estaba nuestra bebita calentita y protegida. O nuestro bebe. Era complicado esto de no saber que era, pero me daba lo mismo. Solo anhelaba que naciera sano.

No podía explicar lo que mis emociones cada vez que sentía como el bebe se movía dentro de su mamá, sobre todo cuando yo le hablaba. Lo amaba, aunque aun no lo viera y aunque pudiera tener tres ojos, era mi hijo y seria capaz de dar mi vida por el. Y Bella, si era posible la amaba aun más, mucho más.

Hoy salimos de clases, con un mes de atraso, ya que las vacaciones de Navidad se habían extendido debido a una tormenta intensa. Sin embargo eso era bueno ya que entraríamos el 20 de Septiembre otra vez y solo estaría en el Instituto un mes antes de que Bella volviera de la baja postparto.

Hoy era el partido de basquetbol más esperado, para saber si ganaríamos el campeonato o no. A mí me interesaba porque los créditos deportivos ayudaban mucho para entrar a la Universidad, sin embargo solo entraría a una en que también admitieran a Bella, y obviamente que tuviera horarios flexibles para poder cuidar de nuestra hija o hijo.

Estábamos en los camarines recibiendo la charla típica del entrenador de dejarlo todo en la cancha, pero yo solo pensaba en el mensaje recién llegado a mi celular "Te estamos esperando Cullen, lo harás excelente, suerte. Te amo mi vida, nuestro bebe también. Un beso. B de C".

Salimos a la cancha entre los vítores de nuestros compañeros, pero yo solo pude ver a mi familia. Papá y mamá estaban sentados juntos, ambos con banderines que decían "Lions"*, Emmett con Rosalie que ya estaban de vacaciones y al final estaban más acá en Forks que en Seattle. Emmett con su antigua camiseta del equipo, aunque era exactamente igual a la mía ya que también decía "Cullen" y ambos teníamos el mismo número, Alice con la camiseta azul con letras naranjas que tenia un león en medio ya que no podía usar ninguna con nombre, ya que Jasper y yo estábamos en el equipo. Y por supuesto Bella, que usaba mi camiseta, que le quedaba ajustada en la parte del estomago. Se veía preciosa.

El partido estuvo reñido y el entrenador no dejaba de gritarme a mí, ya que por ser el capitán tenía más responsabilidad. Parecía haber olvidado que todos los puntos anotados los había hecho yo.

Cuando al fin termino el partido gritamos felices, habíamos ganado. Con Jasper nos abrazamos felices, escuchaba los vítores de los chicos del Instituto, los cantos de las porristas y las felicitaciones del entrenador. Escuchaba vítores con mi nombre, pero no me importaba, solo me dedique a subir las gradas en busca de mi novia.

- ¡Ganaste Cullen! – me dijo feliz, tratando de abrazarme pero su vientre se interponía, por lo que hizo un puchero y yo reí. La envolví en mis brazos lo mas que pude y la bese con pasión.

Luego de la celebración tradicional en el Instituto nos fuimos a casa, mamá había organizado una cena. Jasper y Alice se fueron con nosotros y no paramos de reír de las ocurrencias de mi hermanita.

Ella había estado muy extraña conmigo últimamente, no me contaba sus cosas ni me hacia las típicas bromas. El único tiempo que pasaba con ella era cuando Alice estaba con Bella hablando cosas de chicas o viendo alguna película. Le había comentado esto a Jasper, pero me dijo que Alice no le había dicho nada pero que él también la notaba un poco extraña, estaba más callada de lo normal en ella.

Cenamos entre las bromas de Emmett y los planes del baby shower que hacían mamá y Rosalie. Mi cuñada no era la persona más agradable del mundo cuando recién la conocías, era una persona muy sincera, directa y había que aprender a estar con ella, pero en el fondo era alguien muy dulce y sobre todo cuando hablábamos de nuestro bebe, ella se veía emocionada por ser tía de alguien ya que era hija única.

- Creo que ustedes tendrán el hijo más mimado del mundo – dijo Carlisle de repente. Charlie no había podido ir ya que había quedado de ir a cenar con Sue a la reserva…yo intuía que ahí había algo mas que amistad.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Carlisle? – dijo Jasper mirándolo con su normal calma.

- Entre Alice, Esme y Rose creo que han comprado todo lo inimaginable para el bebe, Charlie y yo hemos tratado de armar plazas de juegos en nuestros jardines olvidándonos de la lluvia y tú Jasper, junto con Emmett han probado cada uno de los juguetes que han comprado. Nunca olvidare todo lo que se entretuvieron tratando de armar la alfombra de juegos que hacia ruidos de animales. Por suerte llego Edward y la armó – no pudimos evitar reír recordando ese episodio haciendo que Emmett y Jasper se sonrojaran.

.

* * *

.

**N/A: **se que algunas han hecho trampas y han visto la secuela ¬¬ no importa, ya queda poco para que el bebe nazca =)

Hay fics que son malos, pero malos. Y tienen el triple de reviews que los mios que no son tan malos =(


	14. Chapter 14

**Embarazados**

**Capítulo 13**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

_Edward POV_

Había ido a dejar a Jasper a su casa ya que se había venido con nosotros en el auto. La cena había sido muy entretenida y nos habíamos divertido mucho escuchando las historias que nos contaba Emmett. Estaba feliz.

Había salido de vacaciones así que ahora podría estar todo el día con Bella, tan solo al pensarlo una inmensa sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. A pesar de que ya no estábamos teniendo relaciones sexuales todo era muy especial. Nuestro bebe era muy inquieto y de verdad yo solo deseaba que naciera y poder tenerlo en mis brazos y poder conocerlo. Saber si sería un niño o una niña y poder acariciarla y besarla. Aunque me asustaba ¿y si era mal padre? ¿Si lo hacía todo mal? Habíamos estado conversando con papá sobre eso y él me había dicho que era normal que tuviera miedo, que les ocurría a todos los padres, independiente de la edad que se tuviera.

También estaba preocupado por Bella. Sabía que ella trataba de ocultar la pena que tenía de que Renné no estuviera con ella y aunque mi mamá es como otra madre para ella, no es lo mismo.

Charlie me había comentado que había hablado con Renné y que ella estaba arrepentida pero no se atrevía a llamar a Bella, tenía miedo que ella no la perdonara y con lo terca que suele ser mi novia lograba comprender a mi suegra. Renné sentía que no podía hacer nada aunque Charlie le había dicho que Bella la perdonaría y que ahora la necesitaba. Pensé en que podía hacer y tomé una decisión, yo solo deseaba la felicidad de la mujer que amo. Me estacioné a un lado del camino y busqué en la agenda de mi celular y marqué el numero esperando que contestaran.

- ¿Si? – me dijo una voz de mujer al otro lado de la línea.

- Hola, soy Edward – se hizo un tenso silencio al otro lado – Llamo porque necesito urgente hablar con usted.

- Ssi…te escucho ¿Bella está bien? – Dijo con preocupación – Dime por favor que mi niña está bien ¿Se adelantó el parto? ¿Nació el bebe? – Dijo todo tan rápido que me costo unos segundos responder.

- El bebe no ha nacido aún y esta bien, dentro de lo que puede. Ella necesita a su madre ¿sabe? – dije con un poco de rencor. Me era imposible ser educado con ella, hice todo mi esfuerzo pero no podía evitar recordar que ella quería que nosotros abortáramos a nuestro hijo y que le había dado la espalda a Bella cuando ella más lo necesitaba – Se ve hermosa, falta poco para que nuestro hijo o hija nazca y está bastante nerviosa. A veces aún llora por que la extraña y la quiere a su lado.

Escuché un suspiro y pronto unos sollozos.

- Disculpa Edward…se que lo que hice estuvo mal, se que cometí un error y de verdad que lo que dije no lo sentía, solo fue parte del shock – dijo entre lágrimas e hipidos – Y me siento peor por que he dejado a mi niña sola, cuando ella más me necesita – se hizo un silencio mientras escuchaba que ella seguía llorando - ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo pueda remediarlo? ¿Crees que tú y Bella puedan perdonarme?

- Por eso llamaba Renné, tengo una idea.

**.**

* * *

.

.

_Bella POV_

Esperaba que Edward llegara, le quería entregar pronto su sorpresa, sabía que le iba a encantar. Yo me había quedado en casa mientras Edward iba a dejar a Jasper.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto Alice asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación.

- ¡Claro! – dije animadamente. Hace unos días sentía a Alice distinta, menos hiperactiva y eso era algo muy, muy raro en ella. Entró y se sentó a mi lado.

- Solo venía a darte las buenas noches – se sentó al borde de la cama, junto a mi – Mañana iremos a comprar las ultimas cosas para el baby shower y – levantó la mano, frenándome antes de que yo comenzara a reclamar – no es necesario que vengas, pero creo que quieres hacerlo ¿o me equivoco?

Mientras Alice me miraba con ojos de cachorrito abandonado el bebe se comenzó a mover como reaccionando a la voz de su tía. Sin pensarlo le tome la mano y la coloqué en mi estomago.

- Tú sobrina o sobrino al parecer quiere salir de comprar con su tía – dije con la voz un poco contenida ya que ahora sentía un poco molestos los movimientos.

La cara de Alice era de asombro, era primera vez que lo sentía, no le gustaba colocar las manos en mi vientre por que decía que le daba nervios. Vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y me daba una media sonrisa.

- Me alegro mucho – dijo con la voz contenida – Creo que ya me iré a dormir, te vendré a despertar como a las diez.

Sin decir más salio de la habitación rápidamente dejándome sorprendida, no entendía que le sucedía.

Al cabo de unos minutos Edward entró a la habitación con una sonrisa en la cara y se fue rápidamente a sentar al lado mío y me abrazó. Trate de olvidar lo ocurrido con Alice y concentrarme en mi novio.

- Amor, te tengo que dar tu sorpresa – le dije un poco emocionada, ya que quería ver su reacción.

- Dámela pronto, me tienes nervioso – dijo riendo.

Me levanté con un poco de esfuerzo y me dirigí al armario, estando dentro de él me metí a mi cajón de ropa interior y saque una carpeta celeste con el logo de la clínica de maternidad. Sonriendo fui hasta donde Edward y me senté a su lado tendiendole la carpeta, él la tomo enarcando una ceja y mirándome fijamente.

- Ábrela – le dije apresurándolo.

- Está bien – cuando la abrió vi como sus ojos se agradaban y mostraban todo tipo de emociones.

- Es una ecografía 3D, me la hice hace una semana. No te quise decir nada para que fuera una sorpresa, de todas formas el bebe se movió al último momento y no nos dejo ver su sexo, pero si su cara – dije con una sonrisa – Creo que se parecerá a ti.

Se suponía que iríamos juntos a la penúltima ecografía, pero había estado dando exámenes y con entrenamiento que no me había podido acompañar, así que mi papá y Esme habían hecho de chaperones. Cuando estábamos en la clínica Riley me ofreció hacer una Ecografía 3D, y aunque la última que me hiciera también iba a tener ese formato, me pareció una idea excelente.

Sentí como me abrazaba fuertemente y reí.

- Gracias amor, es hermoso o hermosa. Ya quiero que nazca – sus ojitos verdes brillaban emocionado y nuestro bebe se movió como corroborando que el quería nacer pronto.

Nos dormimos conversando del baby shower, ya que a Alice se le había ocurrido invitar a compañeras con las que yo no tenia ninguna cercanía, pero quisimos permitirle que hiciera todo lo que quería y había planeado junto con Rosalie porque la habíamos dejado hacer pocas cosas respecto a su sobrino, tan solo comprarle un poco de ropa. Además ella esperaba hacer del baby shower un evento ya que el cumpleaños de ellos solo habíamos hecho una cena y con Edward nos quedamos en casa mientras Jasper se la llevaba a Seattle para que comprara todo lo que quisiera. Ella había declarado que en su próximo cumpleaños (el numero dieciocho) se desquitaría.

Eran las tres de la tarde y el Baby Shower comenzaba a las cuatro, por lo que solo veía borrones de Esme y Alice que corrían por toda la casa. Yo estaba en el salón principal de los Cullens que se hallaba repleto de bandejas con galletas y canapés con forma de chupetes, mamaderas, calcetines y ositos, y una gran cantidad de vasos con refresco de frutas. El salón estaba decorado con guirnaldas celestes y rosadas de esos colores. Era algo sobrio pero hermoso y tierno.

Yo estaba vestida con un vestido azul hasta las rodillas. El vestido solo era un poco apretado en mi busto pero desde ahí caía suelto, enmarcando mi vientre. Edward estaba con Jasper y Emmett comprando más cosas por si faltaban, Carlisle estaba colocando unas luces en la entrada de la casa para cuando anocheciera y mi papá aun no llegaba, por lo que me sentía aburrida sola. Rosalie había llegado hace poco de Seattle por lo que estaba duchando y arreglando.

Escuché un auto estacionarse y por la falta de ruido supuse que era el Volvo de Edward. Una sonrisa instantánea se formo en mi rostro y levantándome con dificultad fui a encontrarlo a la puerta, pero en cuanto llegué quedé en estado de shock. En la puerta estaba mi mamá.

- ¿Hija? – dijo con voz temblorosa. Sentí miedo ¿y si venía para llevarme? ¿Y si quería quitarme a mi bebe? ¿Y si quería que lo diera en adopción? Sentí una especie de mareo, pero antes de que pudiera caer unos fuertes brazos me rodearon y el inconfundible aroma de Edward me envolvió, haciendo que me sintiera segura.

- Tranquila amor, yo le pedí que viniera – dijo hablándome al oído – Todo estará bien mi vida.

Asentí casi imperceptiblemente, pero lo sentí relajarse y colocar las manos en mi vientre. Avanzamos los tres hacia el salón. Cuando llegamos nos sentamos, Edward a mi lado, teniéndome abrazada a él.

- Hija yo… – comenzó Renné. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y vi como mostraban desesperación – Perdóname amor, de verdad. Quede en shock, no supe que decía. Yo no sabía como protegerte y cuidarte y vivo tan lejos. De verdad hablé sin pensarlo, tú sabes que soy así. Pero de verdad…

No pudo continuar por que el llanto la ahogaba. Las lagrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas y me miraba con suplica. Mi mamá aún me quería, no estaba molesta, me estaba pidiendo perdón. Me sentía feliz, podría tener a mi mamá otra vez.

- Se que es tarde Bella, que no he estado contigo cuando más lo has necesitado, pero no te imaginas lo hermosa que te vez. Ya procesé la idea de que seré abuela. Nada me gustaría más que estar cerca de ustedes, de poder ver a mi nieto o nieta crecer – No me di cuenta de que yo también estaba llorando hasta que Edward en un ágil movimiento aparto las lagrimas de mi rostro.

- Mamá – fue lo único que pude decir entre mi llanto, de inmediato sentí como mi mamá me abrazaba fuertemente y no pude evitar sonreír. Al fin estaba totalmente completa.

**.**

* * *

.

.

_Edward POV_

Dejé a mi novia con mi suegra en el salón, Bella ya se había tranquilizado y estaban hablando cosas sobre el bebe. Renné no se cansaba de pedirle perdón y de llorar por que se había perdido tantas cosas de su nieto, sin embargo Bella y yo la tranquilizamos diciendo que era algo que el bebe no recordaría y que lo importante era que estuviera presente cuando el fuera creciendo. Faltaban solo diez minutos para que comenzara el baby shower oficialmente y en la casa estaban un poco estresados, sobre todo mamá y Alice que querían que todo estuviera perfecto. Cuando comenzaron a llegar los invitados no pude evitar reír ya que la mayoría eran los chicos de mi equipo de basquetbol y sus novias, compañeros míos y de Bella y realmente ninguno de los dos éramos muy sociables sin embargo Alice tenía amigos de sobra. Los demás eran nuestros padres y amigos de ellos, mis vecinos y la pareja de ancianos vecinos de Charlie. También estaba Sue y sus hijos Seth y Leah.

Estaba un poco enfurruñado porque Alice no me dejo participar en el juego de adivinar el tamaño del vientre de Bella con papel higiénico, dijo que lo haría de inmediato y en realidad era bastante probable, pasaba tanto tiempo besando, acariciando y abrazando el vientre de mi Bella que lo adivinaría de inmediato.

También jugamos al pictionary de bebés, fue muy gracioso porque Emmett hacia caras muy graciosas y no adivinaba nunca nada.

También hicimos el juego de quien bebía la mamadera más rápido, ganando Charlie. Todo fue entretenido y recibimos muchos regalos como pañales, mamaderas, chupetes y juguetes. Pero definitivamente lo mejor era ver a Bella tan alegre y feliz y me sentí muy bien cuando los miembros del equipo de basquetbol me regalaron una pequeña camiseta del equipo que decía "Cullen" y tenía mi número.

Definitivamente había sido un día perfecto, ahora solo me quedaba averiguar que le pasaba a Alice que andaba muy extraña conmigo y con Bella, y obviamente, que nuestro bebé naciera.

.

* * *

.

**N/A: **No hago el cumpleaños de Edward y Alice porque no podría ser un "evento" genial, así que lo omití. No hagan trampas y las que no han leído este fic con anterioridad no miren la secuela ¬¬ . Ahora pueden dejar reviews aunque no tengan cuenta =) ahaha. Un beso y gracias por leerme. Las invito a pasarse por mis demás historias, por mi tumblr y en el blog las imágenes.

(Ando adolorida porque tengo tatuaje nuevo c: )


	15. Chapter 15

**Embarazados**

**Capitulo 14**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Bella POV_

_._

_.  
_

Treinta y ocho semanas de embarazo. Tenía pánico.

Mamá se había quedado en Forks, en casa de Charlie, por lo que cenábamos los cuatro…cinco contando al bebe. Me gustaba que mis padres a pesar de estar separados tuvieran esa relación de camaradería. Esme y Edward no me dejaban sola nunca y entre Carlisle y Charlie llamaban a cada instante para averiguar si estaba todo bien. Apostaría que papá utilizaría las patrullas policíacas para cerrar los caminos si era necesario. Y eso que aun me quedaban días, semanas para la esperada fecha.

Alice y mi mamá se la pasaban en el centro comercial comprando cosas necesarias según ellas para él o la bebe, sin embargo… tenía todo lo que podría necesitar para un año en ropa de colores que sirvan para ambos sexos*. Tenía medias blancas, amarillas y celestes; calcetines de diversos dibujos desde la talla RN (recién nacido) hasta un año; camisetas y bodys con diversos dibujos y colores; y por supuesto habíamos logrado juntar una inmensa cantidad de pañales con el baby shower. No es que no tuviéramos dinero, ya que mi papá seguía depositando una cantidad mensual en mi cuenta que aunque no era muy alta me alcanzaba para mis cosas personales y aun quedaba bastante y mamá también me depositaba una cantidad así que podía comprar ciertas cosas. Cuando me mudé con los Cullen yo había insistido en pagar mi manutención pero Esme se negó rotundamente, ya que decía que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por la mujer que le daría su primer nieto, además que era una hija más para ella y que era la mujer a la que su hijo amaba y no tenía que pagarle nada. Edward seguía recibiendo su mesada (nunca le pregunté de cuanto era pero supuse que bastante alta, ya que recibía la misma cantidad que Alice y ella solo usaba ropa de marca y se la pasaba comprando) y andaba feliz de la vida últimamente porque había recibido "Otro Hijo". Su abuelo Aro le había regalado un Aston Martin Vanquish negro, un auto realmente hermoso, que Edward aún no usaba. A Alice le habían regalado un Porsh Turbo Amarillo que ya había hecho correr hasta los Centros Comerciales. El regalo fue por las notas con las que habían terminado el curso. No quería imaginar que le regalarían para la graduación del próximo año.

Los abuelos de Edward estaban más que felices por ser bisabuelos tan pronto. Yo aun no los conocía en persona, solo sabía que eran unos excéntricos millonarios ingleses que ahora estaban viviendo en Italia, pero que viajaban este fin de semana para poder estar acá cuando naciera su bisnieto. Edward ya me había comentado que habían querido hacerme un regalo a mi también, pero él, ante mi miedo irracional a los regalos les había pedido que lo hicieran cuando naciera el bebe, así no podría negarme. Era un tramposo.

Hoy realizábamos una última visita a Riley antes del parto, ya que la próxima semana nos quedaríamos en Port Angels para estar cerca del Hospital. Como adivinaran Edward no me dejo colocar ni un centavo de mi parte para pagar algo, según él tenía mucho dinero junto que necesitaba gastar y lo hacía feliz con su hijo o hija. Me gustaba ver lo emocionado que estaba pero últimamente estaba tan nervioso que me preocupaba que se fuera a desmayar si le decía "ya es hora".

- Amor ¿Estás lista? – preguntó saliendo de la ducha abrochándose su camisa celeste, se veía magnifico en ella. Pero se veía mejor sin ella.

- Si cariño – se acercó a mí y me ayudo a levantarme de la cama. Mi gran vientre había bajado un poco, según nuestras madres era normal. Yo bestia un sencillo vestido verde maternal con unas legins negras y mis inseparables zapatillas converse, que ahora más que nunca eran lo más cómodo debido a la hinchazón de mis pies.

No me habían salido estrías, ya que Edward se dedicaba a untarme en cremas desde el día en que Esme le dijo que era la única forma de mantener mi piel humectada. Él no quería que en algún momento viera cambios en mi cuerpo y sintiera molestia por el bebe, yo le decía que eso jamás pasaría por que amaba a nuestro hijo, pero él me dijo que con las hormonas alborotadas y los cambios que sucederían me podía dar depresión post-parto. A veces creía que mi chico estaba exagerando pero Edward es así.

Caminamos tranquilamente hacia el Volvo, habíamos decidido que nadie nos acompañara porque queríamos que nuestra última visita fuera más intima.

- Hoy me llamo mi abuelo – dijo Edward con una sonrisa – Creo que se traen toda Europa para nuestro bebe – soltó una carcajada ante mi mirada de pánico – No te preocupes amor, le comenté que ya habíamos comprado todo lo necesario y que lo que faltaba lo compraríamos después que naciera y supiéramos si era una princesita o un príncipe – añadió abrazándome por la espalda colocando sus manos en mi vientre, haciendo que el bebe se moviera y riéramos.

- Deja de hacer eso, ya no es algo cómodo que se mueva – dije con una mueca. Al parecer nuestro bebe era demasiado grande para mi cuerpo ya que yo era muy menuda y delgada, a pesar de haber subido lo necesario para que el bebe estuviera en su peso correcto. Incluso, hoy sabríamos si era necesaria una cesárea, todo dependía del porte de mi bebe y la apreciación de Riley sobre mi cuerpo y si mi salud podría soportarlo.

Nos subimos al Volvo mientras escuchábamos a Mozart, de inmediato el bebe se quedo tranquilo y yo masajeaba mi vientre. Últimamente me dolían demasiado las caderas y la espalda. De pronto me asalto una duda y decidí preguntarle a Edward.

- Cariño…

- Si amor – dijo mi novio sin apartar su vista de la carretera. Ahora conducía más despacio, aunque no tanto como para mi gusto.

- ¿Alice está molesta contigo o conmigo?

- No que yo sepa ¿por qué?

- Ha estado extraña, ya no va a conversar conmigo en las tarde, se la pasa con Jasper y cuando Jasper nos va a ver y a jugar Nintendo o Play contigo ella se queda en su dormitorio o en el del bebe ordenando – dije abatida.

- ¿Sabes? También lo había notado. Ya no conversa conmigo, incluso, siento que rehúye de mi – comentó apesadumbrado – Y la extraño, tu sabes como nosotros dos somos de apegados. No se que pude haber hecho para que se molestara.

Tomé su mano y la entrelacé con la mía, sabía que algo tiene que haber ocurrido para que Alice se comportara así.

- Creo que debes hablar con ella, se que tú la necesitas mas que nunca. Sé que aunque no me lo dices estas asustado y nervioso; y es normal Edward, yo también lo estoy – me miró y me sonrió. El resto del camino lo hicimos hablando de cosas banales como el nuevo año escolar que se nos venía y la próxima llegada de sus abuelos.

Cuando llegamos a Port Angels nos dirigimos de inmediato a la consulta de Riley ya que era nuestro turno. Cuando llegamos la secretaria nos hizo pasar de inmediato.

- Hola Riley – saludo Edward alegremente mientras me ayudaba a entrar.

- Hola Edward, Bella – dijo mientras se levantaba a saludarnos. Nos sentamos y el nos miró con una sonrisa – Y bueno ¿Cómo has estado? – dijo mirándome.

- Cansada – dije en un suspiro – me duelen los pies y las caderas – él solo me miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Es normal, el bebe ya debe estar posicionándose y listo para nacer, probablemente se te adelante el parto. Suele suceder.

- Además no duerme casi nada – añadió mi Edward.

- Es normal, deben calmarse. Supongo que ambos ahora están con los nervios de punta, pero deben estar tranquilos. La tensión se la pueden trasmitir al bebe y eso no es bueno. Ahora haremos una ecografía para ver que tal esta su pequeño o pequeña.

Nos dirigimos a la camilla, y Edward me acompaño a colocarme la bata. Esto me tenia molesta, ni siquiera podía vestirme bien sola. No podía si quiera ver mis pies.

Cuando volvimos me senté en la camilla mientras Riley colocaba el frío gel en mi estomago. Comenzó a mover el ecógrafo y pudimos ver a nuestro hijo. No estaba en la misma posición que antes, estaba al revés. Su cabecita, sus bracitos y sus piernas se notaban fácilmente, ya estaba totalmente formado, pero variar nos estaba dando la espalda. Sentí como las lagrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos, miré a Edward que también miraba embobado a nuestro bebe.

- El bebe está en excelente estado, aunque el muy bribon aun no se deja ver – dijo riendo nuestro doctor – ¿Recuerdas las contracciones Bella?

- Si – añadí – he sentido varias últimamente.

- Bueno, ahora tendrás otro tipo de contracciones. Las que sentías antes son conocidas como Contracciones de Braxton Hicks, y esas preparan tu útero para el trabajo que deberán realizar, pero las que sentirás ahora son distintas. Las contracciones que sientes ahora son como cuando se contrae un músculo, sientes tensión pero no dolor. Sin embargo ahora sentirás una presión que va desde el útero a la vagina. También expulsaras el tapón mucoso que es una mezcla de sangre con una especie de gelatina. Cuando hagas eso, estarás lista para el bebe – añadió con una enorme sonrisa.

- Entonces Riley ¿crees que podrá ser parto natural? – preguntó Edward mientras yo seguía analizando lo asqueroso que sonaba "ese tapón".

- Creo que si, aun pueden seguir con la idea del parto en el agua. En realidad este tipo de parto ayuda mucho a la relajación del bebe y de la madre. Además yo estaré ahí con ustedes, y el Hospital tiene todo disponible por si el parto se complica y podremos hacer una cesárea de emergencia sin problemas. Así que los quiero a los dos tranquilos. Disfruten estos últimos días de descanso que después no tendrán ninguno – añadió soltando una carcajada.

- Gracias Riley – dije feliz, ahora me sentía tranquila. Estaba muy nerviosa por lo que podría pasar pero Riley se había vuelto en alguien de tanta confianza así que si él nos decía que todo estaba bien me tranquilizaba un montón.

No nos fuimos de ahí hasta que pasamos a la que sería probablemente nuestra habitación durante el parto. Agradecía enormemente la modernidad. Nuestro cuarto era grande, con una cama matrimonial con sabanas blancas de algodón, un pequeño velador con una lámpara morada. Al lado de la cama había una sencilla cuna de madera que se veía muy blandita y acolchada. Las paredes eran de color damasco, y tenía amplios sillones apoyados en la pared de un color damasco más oscuro con estampado de flores. Tenía un pequeño baño privado que tenía una ducha. Pero lo más importante es que cerca de la puerta del baño en nuestra misma habitación había una pequeña piscina, más grande que un jacuzzi…ahí era donde nacería mi bebe. Riley nos indico la puerta que estaba cerca (y que yo no había notado), por esa puerta uno podía acceder al ala de maternidad y neonatología de la Clínica. Conocimos a Helen, la matrona que apoyaría en el parto a mi gineco-obstetra Riley, a nuestro pediatra, Marco Volturi, que además era un gran amigo de Carlisle y conocía a Edward de pequeño, lo que yo encontraba sumamente tierno ¡el mismo medico atendería a padre e hijo o hija! No pude evitar notar que la enfermera ayudante en nuestro parto observaba de más a mi novio, pero Edward me tenía abrazada a él acariciando mi vientre o mi espalda sin siquiera mirarla.

Nos marchamos con los documentos que teníamos que firmar y tener listos para el día del parto, además de una hoja donde indicaba todo lo que tenía que llevar. Lo mejor del parto que habíamos escogido es que Edward podía estar en todo momento conmigo, al igual que nuestra familia.

**.**

.

* * *

.

.

_Edward POV_

_._

_.  
_

Había llevado a Bella a acostarse ya que estaba demasiado cansada. Despedí cortésmente a Renné que había venido a verla, pero su excesiva energía agotaba a Bella y a cualquiera que estuviera con. Mamá estaba en el jardín tranquilamente canturreando mientras cuidaba sus flores, papá estaba en el Hospital de Forks trabajando y Emmett había salido con Rosalie a disfrutar de sus vacaciones, supuse que estarían en La Push surfeando. Mientras salía de mi cuarto después de ir a ver si Bella seguía durmiendo, escuche música en el dormitorio de Alice así que decidí que era el mejor momento para hablar.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunté desde afuera. Quizás estuviera con Jasper y realmente no quería imaginar una escena así…menos con mi hermanita.

- Eh, si claro, pasa – dijo con voz monótona.

Cuando entre Alice estaba sentada en medio de su enorme cama con un centenar de revistas y un marcador en la mano. Probablemente estaba seleccionando su ropa para la próxima temporada.

- Hermanita, necesito hablar contigo – Alice ni siquiera levanto la cabeza.

- Dime

- ¿Estás enojada? ¿Qué hice? Alice, por favor dime, perdóname por lo que sea que digiera, no lo hice con intensión – ella se detuvo pero no levantó la cabeza – Por favor, te amo y te necesito más que nunca ahora. Tu sabes…necesito tus abrazos. Extraño hasta que me molestes. Por favor perdóname – pedí suplicando. Ella no me miraba, pero noté como sus hombros se comenzaron a estremecerse, lo que indicaba que estaba llorando.

Me acerqué aun más a ella y con mis manos levante su rostro para poder mirarla a los ojos. Estaban llenos de lágrimas, otras corrían libres por sus mejillas.

- No estoy enojada – dijo en apenas un susurro. Después de decir eso se lanzo a mis brazos. La abrace de inmediato y sentí como ella sollozaba en mi hombro, tal como lo hacia como cuando éramos niños y alguien la molestaba o le decía algo malo. O cuando papá la regañaba.

Cuando se calmo me miro y suspiró.

- Dime que te pasa, por favor. Nos conocemos desde el útero, no puedes engañarme – dije mientras acariciaba su rostro de duende. Volvió a suspirar, pero por su mirada sabia que me contaría.

- Estoy celosa – la mire desconcertado sin entender. Ella fue la que más feliz se puso cuando con Bella nos hicimos novios, ya que era y es su mejor amiga y estoy segur que si hubiera traído otra chica le hubiera hecho la vida imposible – entiende, no es porque seas novio de Bella o algo así…es que – volvió a suspirar y me miró directo a los ojos – Tu vas a tener tu propia familia. Tienes a Bella y tienen su bebe y nosotros ya no tendremos cabida ahí. Será distinto. Ya no tendrás tiempo para mi – añadió bajando su mirada mientras las lagrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos.

- ¡Claro que no Alice! – Dije en cuanto comprendí todo – Tu eres parte de mi, te amo desde que nací, hemos estado absolutamente todo la vida juntos. ¿Si tú te casas con Jasper y tienen hijos te olvidarás de mí? – Alice de inmediato negó con la cabeza haciendo que su pelo se alborotara más – Ves, yo quiero que estés conmigo. Yo te extraño y Bella también lo hace. Ella necesita a su mejor amiga ahora. Además… si no eres tu ¿Quién consentirá y malcriará a nuestro bebe? Tú eres su tía y te va a amar igual que nosotros lo hacemos.

- Es que ya casi no estamos juntos – añadió en un murmullo.

- Alice, sé que ya no tendré tanto tiempo como antes, pero sabes…me encantaría que fueras parte de todo esto. Hemos hecho todo juntos, y me gustaría que esto también. Yo quiero que para nuestro bebe tu seas como otra mamá, que pueda ver en ti una amiga, como lo hago yo y Bella.

Alice me miro un momento y luego una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro, luego se volvió a tirar a mis brazos haciendo que cayéramos al piso entre risas. Luego de un rato de reír y molestarnos el uno al otro nos quedamos ahí en el piso, abrazados.

- Lo siento, sabes que me es difícil no ponerme celosa…ustedes me han consentido mucho – dijo riendo y picando mi estomago con su dedo.

- Lo sé, aun recuerdo el gran escándalo que hiciste cuando Emmett presentó a su primera novia – reí recordando como Alice (y también Esme) la habían odiado en cuanto apareció. Emmett solo tenía dieciséis y nosotros once. Alice se la paso pegada a Emmett todo el rato mandándole miradas de muerte a la pobre chica y mi mamá estuvo demasiado callada.

Reímos rememorando todas las estupideces que hicimos cuando pequeños. Luego de un rato decidimos movernos ya que nuestros miembros se estaban entumeciendo.

- ¿Porque no me ayudas a hacer la maleta de Bella y el bebé?

- ¡Claro! ¿Bella no se molestará porque la hacemos nosotros? – pregunto cuidadosa.

- No, no ha dormido últimamente, te aseguro que agradecerá de todo corazón que no la despertemos – reímos mientras nos dirigíamos al tercer piso, donde estaba mi cuarto y el del bebe.

Entramos al dormitorio del bebe y Alice de inmediato saco una maleta rosa Louis Vuitton.

- Esta será la de Bella – me dijo con la cara de 'no acepto negativas'. Luego sacó una blanca que tenía un pequeño oso en ella. Era alcochadita y bastante más pequeña que la anterior – Esta la del bebé, en cuanto sepamos que es mandaré a personalizar uno, mi sobrino o sobrina no tendrá su ropa en cualquier cosa.

Reí sin poder evitarlo y me levanté a buscar la lista de cosas que deberíamos llevar al hospital. Mire a Bella que dormía placidamente a pesar de estar casi sentada en la cama. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, ahora todo estaba en su lugar.

En la maleta de Bella metimos dos pijamas de pantalón corto y dos camiseta; una camisola que probablemente le llegaría a la rodilla; sostenes para amamantar; una pezonera; pantuflas; protectores mamarios y Alice añadió una crema especial para los pezones (ni siquiera quise preguntar para que servia); toallas femeninas post parto; el bikini que utilizaría para el parto; una faja post parto, que por lo que Alice explico servia para evitar las molestias en la espalda; ropa para cuando saliera del hospital y además su neceser con su cepillo de dientes, champú, etc. Cuando hicimos el bolso del bebe fue más entretenido ya que nos divertimos escogiendo cual de toda la ropa llevaríamos. No me sorprendí al ver que tenia más ropa de recién nacido que la tienda de bebes de Forks. Tuvimos que además colocar pañales, mantas de algodón, una linda manta de polar que le había regalado Ángela a Bella, mamadera, chupetes (Alice había comprado uno rosa y uno azul) y además, agregamos los aritos que le colocarían si es que era mujer. Eran realmente diminutos y brillantes, no le quise comentar a Bella que eran de pequeños diamantes Swarovski. También colocamos la filmadora, cámara fotográfica, baterías adicionales, orden de internación con los estudios que se requieren para internarse (riesgo quirúrgico, electrocardiograma y coagulograma) junto a los estudios realizados durante el embarazo, mis documentos y los de Bella. Como la maleta de Bella era grande colocamos ahí la ropa que llevaría para mi, mi pijama, mi traje de baño y mis artículos de aseo.

Ahora estábamos listos, solo faltaba que el bebe decidiera nacer.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**N/A: **hay colores y ropitas de bebes unisex; en el blog las fotos. Espero los reviews y las invito a pasar a mis demás historias y mi tumblr (pueden preguntarme cualquier cosita en ASK) {direcciones en mi perfil}


	16. Chapter 16

_Capítulo dedicado a Jane, muchas gracias por tu review :)__ y por siempre leer mis historias y darme ánimos para continuar. De verdad muchas gracias por tus palabras._

**.**

_._

_.  
_

**Embarazados**

**Capitulo 15**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Bella POV_

_._

_.  
_

Edward estaba sentado a mi lado moviendo su pie nerviosamente. Esme, Carlisle y Alice habían ido al aeropuerto a buscar a sus abuelos que llegaban hoy para poder estar aquí con nosotros el día del parto. Nosotros con Edward viajábamos en dos días más a Port Angels para internarme en el lujoso Hospital de manera preventiva, ya que la fecha dada por Riley para mi parto era el doce de Septiembre. Un día antes de mi cumpleaños.

- Edward tranquilízate – dije acariciando su rodilla para que se relajara un poco.

- Es que se están demorando mucho – añadió con el seño fruncido y un puchero en sus labios, haciéndome reír. Él me miro y sonrió, abrazándome – tengo estrés probablemente – dijo aun riendo.

Los padres de Edward y mis padres se quedarían en el departamento de Emmett en Seattle para más comodidad, mientras Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie y los abuelos de Edward se quedarían en un Hotel.

- Estoy nerviosa – añadí en un susurro.

- Tranquila amor, verás que cuando el bebe decida nacer todo ocurrirá tan rápido que no te darás ni cuenta – lo mire y tenía una enorme sonrisa – además hemos practicado todos los ejercicios de relajación y en cuanto nos internemos en el Hospital tendrás una especialista para nosotros que nos ayudará.

- No me refería a eso Eddie – dije riendo – Me da nervios conocer a tus abuelos.

Me miro por unos instantes antes de largarse a reír. No puedo negarlo, me moleste. Le estaba confesando algo que hace día me daba vueltas, además mis hormonas no ayudaban mucho. ¿Y si no les gustaba?

- ¡No pongas esa carita! – Dijo besando mis mejillas – Es que mis abuelos te adoran aun sin conocerte, incluso, te lo advierto desde ahora, deben venir con una gran cantidad de regalos para ti. Papá es hijo único, a parte de Esme, Alice y Rosalie no hay más mujeres en la familia…y secretamente mi Nona Heidi siempre quiso una mujer. Vieras todo lo que le compra a Alice…y quiere mucho Rose, pero no tanto como de seguro lo hará contigo.

Seguimos conversando amenamente, riendo de las locuras que habían hecho los abuelos de Edward. Para sus bodas de plata habían decidido ¡ir al Tíbet!

Por lo que Carlisle me había hablado de sus padres sabía que ambos eran jóvenes, ya que se casaron cuando Aro Cullen tenía dieciocho años y Heidi Windsor tenía solo diecisiete. Ambos pertenecían a familias acomodadas, así que era un matrimonio bastante esperado y al haberse enamorado se salvaron de un posible matrimonio arreglado con otras personas. Carlisle nació cuando ambos llevaban cuatro años de matrimonio. Lamentablemente Heidi tuvo una hemorragia en el parto y estuvo a punto a de morir. Por suerte se salvó pero quedo impedida de tener más hijos. Estaba claro que Carlisle fue un niño enormemente querido, no tan solo por sus padres si no que también por sus abuelos. Los padres de Heidi habían perdido a sus dos otros hijos en la segunda guerra mundial y los padres de Aro habían perdido a gran parte de su familia en la misma guerra.

Aro comenzó a manejar las empresas de ambas familias y cuando Carlisle tenía doce años falleció la madre de Aro. Dos años después lo hizo su padre. Por lo que había escuchado de Carlisle, su padre lo había pasado bastante mal, pero con la ayuda de su esposa y de él, su hijo, habían logrado salir adelante. Los padres de Heidi alcanzaron a vivir para ver a su único nieto casarse y poder ver con sus propios ojos y disfrutar aunque fuera unos meses de su primer bisnieto, Emmett.

Los Cullen eran una familia bastante unida, los chicos siempre hablaban sobre sus abuelos con alegría y entusiasmo, lo mismo podía decir de Esme, que adoraba a sus suegros. Yo aun no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos ya que Edward viajó a Europa y yo me negué a acompañarlo, no solo por el dinero si no que también por que era mi verano con Renné, y no había sido fácil vivir casi un año sin ella después de dieciséis años sin separarnos.

- Además, no te imaginas lo felices que están con la idea de ser bisabuelos.

Antes de poder contestar escuchamos como se acercaban autos a la casa. Edward se levantó rápidamente y dándome la mano me ayudo a ponerme de pie. Con su mano en mi espalda nos dirigimos a la puerta principal que se abrió estruendosamente mostrando a un hombre alto, con pelo largo negro y una que otra cana, enfundado en un pantalón de tela negro, con una camisa azul y un abrigo negro abierto. Su rostro era jovial, con una enorme sonrisa y dientes blancos centellantes. Sus ojos celestes brillaban emocionados, y los reconocí como los mismos ojos de Carlisle.

- ¡Eddie! – Gritó antes de estrechar a Edward en un apretado abrazo - ¡Estás altísimo pequeño! – Estuvieron unos segundo así antes de separarse con enormes sonrisas en sus caras.

- ¡Abu! – Dijo Edward con evidente emoción en la voz - ¡Gracias por el auto, es espectacular! – ambos se miraron y rieron como compartiendo un secreto – Mira quiero presentarte al amor de mi vida.

Lo tomo de la mano y lo acercó a mi que inconscientemente me había apartado un poco y estaba casi contra la pared. Sentí como me ruborizada mientras el señor me miraba inquisidoramente.

- ¡Hermosa, pequeño! Tienes el buen gusto de los Cullen – me sonrió calidamente y le devolví la sonrisa. Se acercó a mi mientras hablaba – aunque te apresuraste un poco ¡eh! Te deberías haber casado antes – cuando dijo eso toco mi vientre y el bebe se movió, a lo que él sonrió – pero los tiempos cambian ¡seré bisabuelo! – añadió con una enorme sonrisa antes de abrazarme.

- Un gusto cariño, eres hermosa. Me alegra saber que una chica tan linda esté con mi pequeño – despeinó aun más el pelo de Edward – hacen linda pareja. Apuesto que vuestro bebe será precioso, eso es obvio tiene nuestros genes.

No pude evitar reírme, era un hombre muy simpático y se veía muy, muy joven.

- El gusto es mío señor Aro – dije aun sonrojada. El me dio una sonrisa.

- Llámame Abuelo, Abue o Aro, eso de "Señor" es demasiado formal, si no lo haces me enfadaré.

Volvimos a reír y escuchamos como se acercaban los demás, ya que la voz de Emmett sobresalía de las demás.

Vi entrar a una mujer de cabellera rubia salpicada de varias canas, pero en vez de parecer mayor se veía distinguida. Vestía unos jeans y un sweater de cuello alto color morado que contrastaba increíblemente con sus ojos grises y su blanca piel. Aro se le acercó con una sonrisa y la tomo de una mano, la tironeó delicadamente hasta llegar a nosotros y antes de que Edward o yo la pudiéramos saludar o ella a nosotros…

- Mira Heidi, esta es Bella y ¡Ahí está nuestro bisnieto! – dijo alegremente mientras acariciaba con ternura mi panzota. Ella sonrío y negó con la cabeza, luego me miro a mí y después a Edward con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Es un gusto conocerla, Bella. Edward me habla muchísimo de ti – me dio un abrazo y beso mi mejilla. Luego se giro a Edward y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¡Oh pequeño! ¡Estás enorme! – Se lanzó a sus brazos haciendo que Edward riera, y todos los demás que ya habían entrado a la casa – pareciera que fue ayer cuando me perseguías por la casa para que te regalara un chocolate o te llevara a la opera.

Todos en la casa rieron mientras Edward se ruborizaba.

Al final, nos dirigimos al salón donde Heidi y Aro me hicieron todo tipo de preguntas sobre el embarazo. Alice se encargó de contarle todo lo que habíamos comprado, mientras Edward y Emmett entraban las maletas…traían como quince, y ya eso que había oído a Heidi decir que tendría que ir de compras porque no había traído lo necesario.

No fue difícil congeniar con ellos, eran personas demasiado alegres y agradables, además de cariñosas. Me hicieron sentir cómoda en todo momento y a pesar de mi timidez me vi contestándoles todas sus preguntas como si nos conociéramos de hace años.

- Creo que es hora de que entreguemos sus regalos – dijo Heidi de pronto. Habían pasado un par de horas mientras conversábamos y Esme con ayuda de Rosalie se habían encargado de colocar bandejitas con galletas y pastelitos cada vez que se acababan, aunque Emmett estaba sospechosamente sentado al lado de la mesa de centro, así que dudaba que los demás hubiéramos comido mucho, sólo era él quien devoraba todo.

Heidi había insistido en que le dijera Nona, que todos sus nietos lo hacían y para ella yo ya era una nieta más.

Aro se levanto y trajo una enorme maleta negra que le había pedido a los chicos que no subieran a su habitación…y cuando digo enorme es ¡ENORME!

- Trajimos algunas cosas para el bebe – dijo Nona – son algunas pertenecientes a los Cullen, han ido de generación en generación. Otras….las vimos en tiendas cuando estábamos de viaje y no pude resistirme – añadió con el mismo brillo en los ojos que tenia Alice cuando estaba en el Centro Comercial. Eso me asustó un poco.

Resulto que habían traído una gran cantidad de juguetes…incluyendo una sonaja de oro. Creo que casi me desmayó cuando la vi.

- Es en realidad de adorno, pero ha estado en la familia por siglos. Ningún bebe sería capaz de sostenerla – dijo Aro riendo. Y luego contó como intento que Carlisle la cogiera y como era todavía un bebe de seis meses y no tenía fuerza para sostenerla, esta cayó sobre su carita y le dejo un chichón.

También venían peluches hermosos y bellos trajecitos pequeños, de hombre y mujer… todos eran de diseñador. Probablemente nuestro bebe tendría una pequeña fortuna solo en su ropa y juguetes, no me cabría duda que sería sumamente consentido.

- Bella te trajimos unos regalos – dijo Aro con un poco de miedo, al parecer Edward le había comentado mi aberración por los presentes – Espero no te molestes, pero ya eres como una nieta más, solo pregúntale a Rosalie.

Mire a Rose y ella solo sonrío y me levanto el pulgar. Ya tenía unos cuantos paquetes acumulados.

Heidi me entrego dos bolsas, con nervios abrí una y traía un hermoso vestido Gucci, increíblemente era de mi talla…bueno, mi "ex" talla.

- Muchas gracias, es precioso – dije mientras lo miraba con anhelo, esperaba poder usarlo…algún día.

- No te preocupes, cuando uno amamanta recupera pronto su peso normal – dijo Heidi cerrándome un ojo, adivinando mis pensamientos – así que probablemente para alguna cena, graduación lo podrás usar, o no sé, ya veremos que haremos para que puedas estrenarlo – sonrío alegremente.

Abrí la otra bolsa que era más pequeña. Dentro de él había una hermosa caja de palisandro labrada, tenía hermosos detalles.

- Ábrela cariño – instó Aro, mirándome emocionado. Me recordó un montón a Emmett.

Cuando lo hice pude ver un hermoso collar. Era de platino y en medio tenía una hermosa esmeralda en forma de corazón. Me quedé sin palabras mirándolo por su hermosura.

- En cuanto lo vimos me recordó a Edward, es el mismo color de sus ojos y los de Esme, supuse que te encantaría – dijo Heidi mirándome, esperando por una respuesta.

- Es her…hermoso – no pude continuar porque me llego una emoción increíble cerrándome la garganta. Malditas hormonas.

De inmediato sentí como alguien me abrazaba. Por el olor supe que era Alice.

- Aww es tan tierno que seas tan emocional Bella – dijo Alice alegremente. Todos en la sala rieron y también me contagio la risa a mí.

Ahora que tenía treinta y nueve semanas de embarazo sentía contracciones. Era lo normal…pero en alguien que nunca ha tenido hijos antes era muy extraño. No eran dolorosas, pero si molestas y cada vez sentía más incomodidad. Las ganas de que nuestro bebe naciera eran mayores al miedo que sentía, y es que ya no podía estar cómoda ni siquiera sentada. Edward estaba colocando todas nuestras cosas en el auto ya que hoy nos íbamos a Seattle para internarnos. Nos acompañarían mis padres y los de Edward se irían con los abuelos en el auto de ellos. Los chicos habían decidido viajar en dos días más para darnos más tranquilidad.

- Estamos listos cariño – dijo mi padre acercándose a mi. Me tomo de las manos y me ayudo a levantarme. Caminamos en silencio y me senté atrás con mamá.

Charlie y Edward conversaban sobre un partido de basketball que habían visto hace unos días mientras yo iba recostada en mamá y ella acariciaba mi vientre. Mi bebe ya apenas se movía y aunque me había preocupado al principio, mamá, Esme y nona me dijeron que era normal, ahuyentando mis miedos.

Cuando llegamos Edward se encargo de todo el papeleo junto a Carlisle que se entretuvo conversando con Marco. Los abuelos habían decidido ir al Hotel a organizarlo todo mientras mis padres y Esme me hacían compañía ya que me estaba colocando un poco nerviosa. Es difícil explicar el miedo y el nerviosismo. Ahora estábamos ahí, solo esperando que el trabajo de parto comenzara. Podía ser en cualquier momento, totalmente inesperado y esta situación de espera constante me tenía mal. Tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible. A eso sumémosle el dolor de espalda y pies.

- Hola Bella – saludo Riley llegando junto a mí. Venía con una silla de ruedas, por lo que hice una mueca – No me mires así, solo siéntate para que pueda llevarte. Tenemos que revisarte – añadió con su habitual sonrisa.

- ¿Y Edward? – pregunte, no quería estar sin él, eso me ponía sumamente ansiosa.

- Esta terminando de firmar unos documentos, no te preocupes, sabe donde es tu cuarto, recuerda que lo visitaron la semana pasada – rió – Además es el chequeo normal antes de ingresarte, luego te quedarás con Edward por un rato. Después, vendrá Judit, ella es una chica que te hará ejercicios de relajación y un poco de yoga para embarazadas así te relajas un poco.

Todo paso muy rápido. Llegamos al cuarto, Riley me hizo exámenes rutinarios como medir mi presión, tomar mi temperatura y luego se fue. Al poco rato llego Edward con Carlisle, y en menos de media hora, Aro y Nona también estaban ahí. Todos conversábamos y ya estaba un poco más tranquila.

- y ¿Qué nombre piensan ponerle? – pregunto mi mamá. De inmediato se hizo silencio y todos nos miraron.

- Bueno…aún no lo hemos decidido – dijo Edward. Estaba sentada sobre la cama con las piernas abiertas y yo en medio de ellas, apoyada en su pecho.

- Pero hijo, ya a estas alturas deberían haberlo definido – reprendió amorosamente Carlisle.

- Es que si es mujer, ya tiene nombre – dijo rápidamente – es en el nombre de hombre donde no nos hemos decidido.

- Si es mujer se llamará Rennesme Carlie – dije con una sonrisa – es una mezcla de Renné y Esme, y de Carlisle y Charlie.

Pude ver como los ojos de Esme se llenaban de lágrimas de felicidad y mamá me sonreía con cariño y agradecimiento. Charlie y Carlisle se veían conmovidos y me miraban emocionados.

- Y si es niño…- inquirió Aro.

- Es ahí el problema – refunfuñó Edward – Bella quiere que se llame Edward – dijo como si fuera lo más terrible del mundo.

- ¿Y qué tiene de malo eso mi niño? – Dijo Nona alborotando cariñosamente el cabello de mi novio y palmeando sus mejillas – tu nombre es hermoso.

- A mi no me gusta – añadió rápidamente – Además será confuso que haya dos Edwards

- ¿Y no han pensado en otro? – dijo mamá

- Es que yo quiero que lleve el nombre de Edward – me molestaba un poco que mi novio no quisiera que su hijo se llamara como él.

- Lleguen a un consenso… ¿hay otro nombre que te guste Bella? – dijo Carlisle

- Anthony – dije rápidamente. Edward me miró con cara de pocos amigos mientras los demás reían.

- A como de lugar quieres que tenga el nombre de su padre ¿eh? – añadió Aro con una enorme sonrisa. El segundo nombre de mi novio sería si no quería que fuera el primero. Además me encantaba, un nombre clásico y poco común.

- A mi me parece perfecto – dijo mamá – Anthony es un nombre muy lindo y poco usual. Tiene mucha personalidad.

- Ahora que está el primer nombre…Edward, piensa tu en el segundo – dijo Esme tratando de convencerlo, Edward ya no se podría negar mucho, sabía que haría lo que fuera para complacerme y por primera vez quería aprovecharme de eso.

Edward me apretó cariñosamente entre sus brazos y beso mi nuca, acomodando su cabeza en mi cuello.

- Mm…creo que Anthony Alexander Cullen Swan se oye bien – dijo mientras me miraba buscando mi aprobación. No pude más que sonreír y besarlo suavemente…solo porque estaban nuestros padres y sus abuelos.

Cuando eran las ocho de la noche todos se tuvieron que marchar por lo que quedamos solo Edward y yo.

- ¿Estas nerviosa? – me pregunto Edward mientras masajeaba mi espalda cariñosamente.

- En realidad no, solo deseo que nazca ya. Me siento realmente mal, nunca había estado tan incomoda en mi vida.

- Tranquila, cuando tengamos a nuestro bebito en brazos todo estará perfecto – me abrazó por la espalda y besó mi cuello mientras alguien entraba a nuestra habitación.

- Hola – saludó Helen, nuestra matrona. Monitoreó que todo estuviera bien y luego nos presentó a Bree, la chica que me ayudaría a relajarme.

Estuvimos un rato charlando para conocernos. Ella nos dijo que era la primera vez que atendía una pareja tan joven y nos felicitaba por buscar esta forma alternativa, dijo que era mucho más fácil para mi y para el bebe.

- Bien Bella, ahora iremos al gimnasio. Allí caminarás un rato en la maquina y luego te haré hacer sentadillas – río de la cara que debo haber puesto – Tranquila, tenemos maquinas especializadas para embarazadas. Te haremos caminar para que los músculos de tu espalda no estén fríos y así evitar algún desgarro o algo. Y para hacer sentadillas, tienes a Edward que te ayudará.

Fue algo realmente divertido y me relajé bastante, aunque en momentos tuve que detenerme ya que las contracciones eran más fuertes que las habituales. Caminé en la cinta alrededor de una media hora mientras Edward me habla de cosas sin sentido (me contó que tuvo una lagartija de mascota durante un año, hasta que Alice la descubrió y tuvo que dejarla libre). Luego hice sentadillas en una pelota de Pilates, Edward me ayudaba a levantarme y luego a sentarme en la gran pelota azul.

Luego nos pudimos ir a dormir, o en mi caso a intentarlo. Desperté por un flash en mi cara y cuando abrí los ojos pude ver a Nona Heidi con una gran sonrisa. No entendí de qué se reía hasta que mire la posición en la que estábamos. Yo estaba casi sentada en la cama y Edward tenía su cabeza en mis piernas, besando mi vientre y con una mano en él. Se veía realmente tierno. Ese mismo día perdí el tapón mucoso y pensé ¡Nacerá hoy! Sin embargo, Riley me informó que incluso se podían pasar hasta tres semanas antes del parto enviando mi emoción por el caño, sin embargo me dio ánimos al decirme que mis contracciones eran cada vez más rítmicas por lo que era indicio de que faltaba poco.

Habían pasado tres días, ya habían llegado Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice y habían estado por la tarde con nosotros. Según Emmett nuestro hijo nacería para mi cumpleaños y ya habían hecho todo tipo de apuestas.

Esa misma noche de nueve de Septiembre, como a las once de la noche las contracciones comenzaron a ser seguidas. Edward tomo el tiempo y eran cada seis minutos más o menos. Llamo a todos, aunque obviamente a los primeros que aviso fue a Riley y a Helen. Alrededor de las doce rompí aguas. Edward me ayudó a darme una ducha mientras Helen y unas enfermeras preparaban la piscina. Edward se colocó su traje de baño mientras yo solo me colocaba la parte de arriba del mío.

Para poder hacer el parto en el agua con Edward habíamos tenido que ir a varios cursos, ya que era un parto totalmente natural, donde yo tenía que aprender a ver los tiempos. Me coloqué una bata encima y salimos al dormitorio donde toda nuestra familia nos esperaba impaciente aunque alejados de la piscina en sí. Eran las dos de la mañana y solo tenía seis centímetros de dilatación, sin embargo Riley decía que pronto nacería ya que aunque era primeriza era sana y me decía que era una chica con suerte, porque había dilatado más rápido de lo normal en mujeres que tienen un hijo por primera vez.

A las cuatro de la mañana por fin tenía los diez centímetros requeridos…los nervios de Edward eran increíbles, pero Carlisle estaba tratando de tranquilizarlo, al igual que papá. pero cuando Helen nos dijo que ya podíamos entrar a la piscina la tranquilidad se fue a la basura. Esta tenía filtros que iban limpiando el agua a cada instante y la temperatura del agua era de 37º por lo que en cuanto entré la encontré caliente, sin embargo fue relajando los músculos y las contracciones se hicieron menos dolorosas. Nuestra familia se quedo en la cama, bastante alejados de nosotros, pero es que los nervios de mamá, Esme y nona me estaban colocando histérica, para que decir de Alice y Rose que gritaban por todo y querían fotografiar cada cosa. Edward estaba detrás de mí afirmándome y acariciaba mi vientre.

- Bella, recuerda pujar, tu sabes cuando, lo hemos practicado – asentí sin ser capaz de articular palabra a lo que Helen me hablaba con calma.

Pujaba cuando Helen me lo indicaba. Luego me hizo palpar mi vagina y sentí la cabeza de mi bebe. Cuando vino la otra contracción empujé con todas mis fuerzas mientras Edward susurraba palabras de apoyo y amor en mi oído.

Sentí como la presión desaparecía, el dolor se había acabado y escuché a Helen decir fuerte ¡Ya nació! Por inercia solté las manos que tenia entrelazadas con Edward y las metí al agua donde saque a mi bebe, que estaba con sus hinchados ojos cerrados, en el momento en que salio del agua comenzó llorar.

Escuché la risa de Edward mientras me abrazaba más fuerte. No fui conciente de que paso después. Solo sentía a Edward abrazarme y ver como acariciaba la cara de nuestro bebe que se había relajado y dejado de llorar al sentir el agua caliente a su alrededor otra vez.

No sé si fueron segundos, minutos u horas que pasaba esto…ahora ya no éramos dos, éramos tres.

- Siento mucho interrumpir este linda escena, pero hay que cortarle el cordón umbilical a este pequeño y llevármelo para revisar que todo esté bien – dijo Marco acercándose ya que él era el pediatra. Ni siquiera supe cuando llegó.

- Este bien – dije un poco ida. No podía dejar de mirar a nuestro bebe, era una cosita tan pequeña. Sentía que tenía una pequeña parte de mi corazón en mis brazos. Era lo más hermoso del mundo.

- ¿Quieres cortar el cordón Edward? – asintió y se movió solo un poco. Tomo las tijeras y cortó donde Marco le decía. Cuando termino le entrego las tijeras y beso mi mejilla.

Marco tomo al pequeño fruto de nuestro amor, lo envolvió en una manta y se lo llevo para realizarle los exámenes de rutina.

- Es tan pequeñito – dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba - ¿Estas bien amor?

- Estoy tan feliz – dije llorando, no podía evitarlo – Te amo.

- Yo también te amo – Nos besamos suavemente, hasta que un carraspeo nos interrumpió

- Creo que ya es hora que salgas – dijo Riley sonriendo a Edward – Bella, debes seguir pujando ahora para que botes la placenta. Me costó un poco pero al parecer lo logré. Edward me ayudo a salir de la piscina y por indicación de Riley me llevó al baño y me ayudó a ducharme para después poder ser revisada.

La enfermera que miraba tanto a mi marido lo devoró con la vista cuando nos entregaba las toallas, nos duchamos rápidamente, sin poder quitar la sonrisa de nuestros rostros. Incluso me había olvidado de nuestra familia que estaba afuera esperándonos.

Edward me ayudó en todo, no me dejaba caminar a ninguna parte, solo me dejo estar de pie mientras nos duchábamos. Me ayudó a colocarme el pijama y salimos del baño, aunque él me volvió a llevar en sus brazos. Cuando salimos no había nadie más en la habitación, solo Riley.

- ¿Y los demás? – pregunto Edward.

- Fueron a ver a su nieto, bisnieto y sobrino respectivamente. Ahora Edward deja a Bella en la cama para poder examinarla. Tienen a su bebe en la habitación de al lado, tiene cristales por lo que están todos viéndolo por ahí, lo traerán en unos minutos.

Yo estaba en perfecto estado y solo quería que me trajeran a mi hijo. Edward no dejaba de darse vueltas por todas partes. Solo se detuvo cuando Marco apareció con nuestro bebe envuelto en una manta blanca. Se lo entrego a Edward que lo tomo toda la delicadeza del mundo y lo observaba con devoción.

- Los felicito, su hijo está en perfecto estado. Los dejo solos

Edward se acercó a mí y permitió que tomara a nuestro hijo en mis brazos.

- Hola Anthony.

**.**

.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Aclaraciones:

- El parto será en Seattle porque allí se encuentra el Hospital donde Bella se internará, sin embargo aunque Riley trabaja en Port Angels también trabaja en ese Hospital en Seattle (algo bastante común en los médicos).

Gracias por los reviews, me suben el ánimo y, con el ánimo arriba, actualizo más rápido. Aunque hoy leí un fic triste y estuve llorando un buen rato, gracias al 2do capítulo de la 8va temporada de House MD tienen actualizacion ahaha.

Besos, trataré de subir el prox capitulo mañana. En este capítulo si hubo un cambio notable xd.


	17. Chapter 17

**Embarazados**

**Capitulo 16**

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

_Edward POV_

_._

_.  
_

Tener a Anthony en mis brazos era algo indescriptibles. Su cabeza era cónica por haber atravesado el canal de parto; sus ojos estaban hinchados, pero sabía que eso era normal; sus diminutas orejas eran suaves y encorvadas. Su cabeza era tan pequeña que cabía perfectamente en mi mano.

No puedo negar que me dio pánico tomarlo porque era realmente pequeño, media solo 50 cm y pesaba 3.245 Kg., aunque creo que eso indicaba que era un bebe era grande, yo lo veía muy diminuto. Estaba absolutamente sano, pero verlo ahí, sobre el pecho de Bella con su pequeñísima mano hecha un puño me hacia creer que se rompería con solo tocarlo. Y solo me atreví a tomarlo cuando vi a Bella incomoda en la posición que estaba y porque bueno, tenia una increíble necesidad de tenerlo pegado a mi ahora que había nacido.

Sus ojos eran grises, después cuando sus iris se adecuaran a la luz tomarían su color definitivo. Su nariz era una diminuta cosita en su cara y se podía adivinar que tendría una piel tan blanca como la mía y la de su madre. Tenía muy poco cabello y era rubio. Yo no podía dejar de mirarlo. Tenía su cabeza en mi mano y su cuerpo entre mis brazos. Su cuello aun no tenia la fuerza necesaria para sostenerse solo, por lo que había que tener un cuidado especial. Las enfermeras lo habían vestido con un enterito blanco con estrellitas de colores y estaba envuelto en una manta blanca. Estaba dormido…y era como tener un ángel entre tus manos.

Escuche una risa por lo que me volteé a ver a Bella.

- Lo miras tanto, como si fuera a desaparecer de repente – dijo acariciando mi mejilla. Ambos estábamos sentados en la cama.

- Es perfecto – dije con orgullo – y lo miro…porque estuve esperando nueve meses para saber como sería – añadí con humor. De cierta forma trataba de memorizar cada parte de él.

Agradecía que nuestros padres, mis abuelos y sobre todo a mis hermanos que nos dieran unos momentos a solas, pero su entrada era inevitable y quería aprovechar los primeros minutos de mi hijo en este mundo.

Bella se veía cansada, pero radiante. Nuestras caras probablemente estaban surcadas por inmensas ojeras, pero la felicidad era palpable. Sentí un pequeño ruidito y aleje la vista de mi novia para fijarla en mi bebe. Sus ojos estaban abiertos pero el se encontraba realmente tranquilo. Sentía que me miraba y había una extraña conexión entre nosotros.

-Ya conquistaste a tu hijo Cullen – dijo Bella con voz suave – Seguramente heredará tu mismo don de deslumbrar a las personas.

Acomodé más a mi hijo pegándolo a mi pecho y colocándome un poco mas acostado en las grandes almohadas de la cama. Yo le acariciaba la espalda y Bella su cabecita.

- ¿Se durmió otra vez? – pregunte ya que no podía ver bien su rostro.

- No…es increíble lo tranquilo que es – hablábamos en murmullos para no incomodarlo. Durante todo el tiempo que había estado con nosotros, que había sido alrededor de una hora, no había llorado. Yo suponía que nuestras familias debían estar comiendo algo y tomando café.

Tocaron la puerta suavemente y la cabeza de mi mamá se asomó en la puerta.

- ¿Podemos pasar? – pregunto susurrando.

- Claro Má – respondí aun hablando bajo.

Entro mi mamá, mi papá, Charlie y Renné, y se acercaron rápidamente a nosotros. Charlie de inmediatamente se acerco a Bella y beso su frente, mientras mis padres y Renné se acercaron a mi para ver más de cerca a nuestro bebe.

- ¡Oh cariño! es igual a ti cuando naciste – dijo mamá con los ojos llorosos mientras pasaba su mano por mi cabello y miraba embobada a mi hijo.

- ¿Quieres cargarlo? – le pregunte por cortesía. Sinceramente, aunque suene egoísta, no quería prestarlo. Pero sabía que mamá se moría por hacerlo. Ella era la más emocionada con esto de ser abuela.

- ¡Claro! – dijo emocionada, y de inmediato lo retiró de mis brazos. Juro que sentí una pérdida…como si quitaran un pedacito de mí. Bella de inmediato debe haber sentido que algo me pasaba por que me tomo de la mano. Aproveche para acercarla a mí y abrazarla.

- Tiene la misma naricita respingona de Bella – añadió Renné al lado de mi madre. Estaban revisándolo como buscando imperfecciones, pero mi hijo no las tenía, era simplemente un perfecto angelito.

- Es muy tranquilo – añadió papá – Eso no lo saco de mis hijos, Edward era tranquilo, pero este pequeño es realmente pacifico – dijo acariciando su mejilla.

- Bella era así, no molestaba en nada. Solo lloraba cuando tenía hambre y había que cambiarle el pañal – añadió Charlie.

Sentí como Bella se ruborizaba a pesar de no estar viéndola, así que para tranquilizarla un poco bese su cabeza y la estreché aún más en mis brazos. La amo tanto que llega a doler, y más ahora que había visto la maravillosa mujer que era y como resistió tanto solo para dar a luz a nuestro hijo. Le estaría eternamente agradecido por eso.

- Tus abuelos van a venir más tarde, querían dormir un poco – dijo papá – Alice esta afuera impaciente por entrar – dijo riendo – han traído una gran cantidad de cosas para Anthony – añadió con una fuerte carcajada que ni siquiera inmuto a mi bebe.

- Era de esperarse – dijo Bella. Su vozno sonó molesta, sino bastante emocionada.

- ¿Ya ha comido? – pregunto mamá.

- No – murmuro Bella – No se bien como hacerlo y realmente me asusta un poco.

Mi papá y Charlie se dieron una mirada cómplice.

- Creo que iremos a calmar a los chicos y a buscar más café – dijo Charlie mientras se levantaba – Volveremos pronto.

Con una leve sonrisa agradecí el gesto, sabia que lo hacían para no incomodar a Bella.

- Les traeremos algo de comer a ustedes también – añadió mi papá. Realmente yo estaba muerto de hambre pero no quería dejar ni a mi hermosa novia ni a mi perfecto hijo ningún segundo.

Se retiraron de la habitación y mamá le entregó a Anthony a Bella que lo acomodó de manera natural junto a su pecho.

Me iba levantar para darle más espacio pero tomo mi mano y me regalo una sonrisa.

**.**

.

.

_Bella POV_

_._

_.  
_

Vi como Edward hacia un amago de levantarse y rápidamente tome su mano, no quería que se fuera. Además Edward ya me había visto bastantes veces desnuda y probablemente lo siguiera haciendo, al igual que ver como amamantaba a nuestro bebe. Mi precioso angelito.

En cuanto lo tuve en mis brazos me sentí realmente completa. Era una pequeña cosita preciosa. Como un querubín, rubio, blanco como el mármol y con las largas y oscuras pestañas de su padre aunque la pelusilla que tenía por cabello era rubia. Era una imagen de Edward tal como había dicho Esme, yo había visto muchas fotos de mi novio de bebe y nuestro hijo era una copia en miniatura de su padre.

Lo acerqué más a mi pecho mientras escuchaba instrucciones de mi mamá y de Esme con cosas como "acércalo despacio", "no lo apegues mucho a ti" y cosas sin sentido ya que no les entendía porque hablaban al mismo tiempo. Había escuchado que amamantar dolía, sin embargo la leche materna no solo nos crearía un vinculo con Anthony, si no que ayudaría a su salud manteniéndolo más fuerte.

Descubrí mi pecho izquierdo y con cuidado acerque a mi bebe a el. Él agito su cabecita hasta que dio con el pezón y sin hacer nada el comenzó a succionar.

No fue algo grato, pero sin embargo se sintió maravilloso. Sentí como Edward besaba mi hombro y lo mire.

- ¿Te duele mucho? – pregunto con preocupación.

- No es muy cómodo, pero tampoco es tan terrible – dije. Sabía que cuando mi bebe fuera más grande y succionara más fuerte tendría serias molestias.

- de todas formas ahora existen las pezoneras y extractores de leche, por lo que tampoco es tan necesario – añadió mamá.

Si, era verdad. Ahora no es tan necesario amamantar a un bebe directamente, pero yo quería hacerlo. Se sentía bien saber que mi bebe dependía de mi para vivir, sentirlo así, pegadito a mi pecho, poder tocar su carita mientras succionaba y poder mirar sus ojitos que batían sus pestañas suavemente. Edward beso mi hombro y nos miramos con una sonrisa.

Había costado, habíamos estado nerviosos, asustados, inseguros e indecisos…pero en este momento al mirarnos comprendimos que todo lo que vivimos era lo correcto. Tener a nuestro bebe ahí entre nosotros, demostrando todo el amor que teníamos era simplemente hermoso. Daba lo mismo la edad que tengamos, Anthony era perfecto y lo amábamos, tal como nos amábamos entre nosotros.

Un flash nos distrajo de nuestra silenciosa epifanía y miré al frente viendo a mamá con una enorme sonrisa y la cámara en sus manos.

- Se veían tan lindos que no pude evitarlo – añadió con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Escuchamos un pequeño ruidito y de inmediato mire al angelito entre mis brazos. Había despegado su boca mi pezón y agitaba una de sus manitos rápidamente, como si nos avisara que ya había terminado.

Esme se acercó rápidamente y yo se le entregué. Vi como las abuelas se dedicaban a sacar el aire de mí bebe con suma delicadeza. Me acomodé el pijama que vestía mientras Edward me abrazaba y acariciaba.

Escuchamos un golpecito en la puerta y la cabeza alborotada de Alice aparecer por ella.

- ¿Ya podemos pasar? – pregunto con ansiedad. Escuche como Edward suspiró.

- Si hermana – dijo con voz neutra.

Alice entro cautelosa, sin hacer ningún tipo de sonido. Tras ella lo hizo Rosalie, que traía un hermoso arreglo de rosas blancas. Luego entró Emmett con un oso de Winnie de Pooh bastante grande y luego Jasper que cargaba muchas bolsas.

Alice se acercó silenciosamente a mi mamá que era la que cargaba a Anthony y lo miro por unos segundos antes de girar su rostro y mirar con los mismos ojos verdes a Edward con una extraña mueca de impresión.

- Es como mirar una de las fotos de cuando nacimos – dijo totalmente sorprendida. En segundos su cara formo una sonrisa inmensa – ¡Es tan lindo! – medio chillo y dio un salto, haciendo que todos riéramos.

Pude ver como todos acorralaron a mamá para poder ver al nuevo integrante de la familia. Después se acercaron a felicitarnos. Volví a reír cuando Alice abrazó a Edward agradeciéndole haber tenido para ella un sobrino tan lindo. Emmett y Jasper no quisieron sostenerlo en sus brazos, en realidad Edward le dio una mirada a Emmett que hizo que este retrocediera, luego Esme rió y nos contó que Emmett había aplastado un hámster de Edward solo por intentar abrazarlo cuando eran pequeños.

- Lo siento pero no correré un riesgo así con mi hijo – dijo riendo, pero los chicos tampoco se atrevían a tomar a nuestro bebe.

Al rato llegó papá con Carlisle, nos habían traído hamburguesas y café. Nuestro bebe ya se había vuelto a dormir a pesar del ruido en la habitación.

Sentía como su pecho se inflaba de orgullo cuando decía "Mi hijo" y es que todos habían adorado a nuestro pequeño que ahora era sostenido por Charlie, quien lo miraba embobado y ya le había prometido llevarlo a pescar. Alice también lo había sostenido por largo tiempo y aunque parezca increíble estuvo muy tranquila hablándole de cosas irrelevantes mientras recorría la habitación, con decir que logró que se durmiera.

Sin poder evitarlo me dormí, pero con la paz infinita de tener al amor de mi vida abrazándome junto a él mientras nuestro bebe era consentido por su familia.

**.**

.

* * *

.

.

**N/A: **no culpen a Bella por dormirse, cualquiera termina agotada después de tener un hijo xd. Espero los reviews. En mi perfil sale el blog de las imágenes de todos mis fics y de mi tumblr para que me sigan y me pregunten cosas ahaha.


	18. Chapter 18

**Embarazados**

**Capitulo 17**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

_Bella POV_

_._

_.  
_

Según Marco, el pediatra de Anthony, era normal que nuestro hijo comiera tan poco. El médico se entretuvo explicándonos que para los recién nacidos unas gotas de calostro* eran suficientes para sentirse satisfechos, si lo manteníamos bien abrigado su cuerpo no perdería calorías tratando de calentarse. Esme nos obligaba a sentarnos con Anthony en la ventana para que recibiera la luz del sol porque eso combatía la ictericia*, y al parecer a nuestro bebe le agradaba ya que se dormía rápidamente. Mi angelito tenía dos días de nacido, y ya estábamos logrando conocer un poco de su carácter. Él era tranquilo y le gustaba que lo arrullaran y lo tuviéramos en brazos, al parecer le iba a encantar tener la atención.

Los abuelos de Edward estaban como locos con su bisnieto, y para que decir nuestros padres…solo tenían ojos para Anthony, y costaba un mundo que se colocaran de acuerdo para tomarlo en brazos, sacarle los gases o hacerlo dormir. Gracias a dios yo tenia que alimentarlo o si no creo que no podría tenerlo conmigo nunca. Edward era al que mejor le resultaba hacerlo dormir. Simplemente lo colocaba su pecho y le acariciaba la espalda…en segundos Anthony estaba dormido. Cuando lo intentaba cualquier otra persona, incluso yo, después de un rato de calma nuestro bebe comenzaba a sollozar.

Rosalie lo mudaba y jugaba con él aunque Anthony era muy pequeño para hacerlo y ni siquiera miraba el muñeco que ella agitaba ante él, al igual que Alice que lo cambiaba de ropa a cada rato, hasta que Carlisle le regaño porque lo ideal era hacer que el "pequeño angelito" que tenía por nieto no pasara frío y con tanto cambio de ropa podía enfermar.

Era un poco frustrante no poder disfrutar o hacer algo con él en la intimidad; solo Edward, yo y él…ya que todos parecían estar encima de nosotros y decirnos que hacer, que no hacer o como hacerlo. Nosotros queríamos descubrir un poco las cosas por nosotros mismos.

Durante las noches nos quedamos los tres, y hasta ahora es mi momento favorito del día. Acomodamos a Anthony entre nosotros y él duerme pacíficamente desde las once de la noche hasta las cuatro de la mañana, donde despierta, lo mudamos y lo alimento y luego sigue durmiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¿Qué piensas cariño? – pregunto Edward mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

- En que este es mi momento favorito del día – añadí con una sonrisa mirando lo bien que lucía en pijama y todo despeinado.

- El mío también – se acercó lo más que pudo sin aplastar a nuestro hijo y me beso suavemente. Un pequeño gimoteo hizo que nos alejáramos y viéramos a nuestro bebe con sus ojos bien abiertos y haciendo pucheritos previos al llanto - ¿Qué pasa campeón? – dijo Edward antes de tomarlo en sus brazos antes de que Anthony rompiera en llanto.

- Es hora de mudarlo – le dije moviéndome un poco para levantarme. Aún sentía unas cuantas molestias y sentía que la piel de mi estomago estaba absolutamente suelta, pero me hicieron colocarme una faja.

- Yo lo hago cariño.

Edward se levanto con nuestro pequeño en brazos y se dirigió hacia el mueble que tenia el bolso con los pañales, toallas húmedas, pomada y las cosas necesarias para cambiarle el pañal y limpiar su cordón umbilical que caería luego de unas semanas. Colocó a Anthony sobre la cama mientras le hablaba cosas sin sentido y le hacia caras. La luz del velador estaba encendida por lo que se veía perfectamente. No pude evitar admirar la escena y maravillarme con ella; tenía a los dos amores de mi vida frente a mí, perfectos y hermosos.

Cuando Edward termino, tomó a nuestro hijo en brazos y este se quedo dormido de inmediato. Se acomodo en la cama y me beso. Anthony quedó entre nosotros tranquilamente, así nos dormimos los tres, ya que mañana nos tocaba un día largo, mañana nos daban de alta.

**.**

.

* * *

.

**.**

_Edward POV_

_._

_.  
_

El día había sido agotador. A las ocho de la mañana habían llegado mis padres y los de Bella. Nosotros habíamos despertado a las seis para que Anthony comiera y le cambiáramos el pañal y seguimos durmiendo, hasta que nos despertaron. De verdad estaba molesto. No habíamos tenido ningún minuto de tranquilidad, prácticamente tenía que pedir turno para ver a mi hijo. Lo único que me consolaba era poder estar con mi Bella y disfrutar de su compañía y el hermoso momento que estábamos pasando juntos.

A las diez vino Marco a darle el alta a mi bebe y minutos más tardes llegó Riley para darle el alta a Bella y así poder marcharnos a casa. Después de una pelea por ver quien llevaba a Anthony…

.

_Flash Back_

_.  
_

- Sería mejor que se fuera con nosotros – dijo Renné

- No, claro que no, tenemos una silla para autos ya montada esperando por el pequeño angelito en nuestro auto, Renné. Irá más seguro ahí – contradijo mi madre.

- Pero nosotros andamos en una patrulla policial, nada más seguro que eso – continuo Renné.

- No se irá con ninguno de ustedes, Edward tiene su auto acá y nos iremos los tres juntos – terminó la discusión una Bella un poco molesta, la situación ya era un poco difícil. Es complicado tener un bebe a esta edad, pero de todas formas debían dejarnos ser padres y aprender, y no andar entrometiéndose en todo, era nuestro hijo, no el de ellos.

- Bella tiene razón, nos iremos los tres, nos vemos en la casa – tomé el bolso de Anthony y abandonamos lo más rápidamente la habitación mientras nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento del Hospital. Nuestros padres se habían quedado en un shock momentáneo, seguramente no esperaban nuestra respuesta y lo firme que esta sonó. Cuando ya estábamos en al auto vimos como salían del Hospital. Ya habíamos acomodado a Anthony que aun dormía en su silla para autos, así que con Bella nos subimos rápidamente y partimos.

- ¿Crees que se hayan molestado? – pregunto mi Bells con voz ansiosa.

- si lo hicieron no me importa, ya me tiene arto esta situación, no dejan que hagamos nada…es nuestro bebe nosotros debemos tomar las decisiones no ellos – le dije con voz seria y luego le dedique una sonrisa – aceptaremos sus consejos, pero no que se entrometan.

.

_Fin Flash Back_

_.  
_

Cuando llegamos sacamos a Anthony del auto, arropándolo con sus mantitas ya que el día estaba un poco frío y nos dirigimos rápidamente al interior de mi casa. Cuando entramos al salón solo escuche un fuerte "Sorpresa" que sobresalto a nuestro bebe y se puso a llorar fuertemente. El salón estaba decorado con globos azules y un letrero que decía "Bienvenido Anthony", seguramente idea de Alice.

Bella trataba de calmar al bebe mientras yo le acariciaba su cabecita y espalda hasta que se volvió a dormir.

- ¡No dejes que se duerma! – Volvió a gritar Alice – tiene que estar despierto para su fiesta de bienvenida – añadió.

- Alice, muchas gracias, apreciamos al detalle, pero es un recién nacido, duermen casi veinte horas al día y no lo despertaremos solo por un capricho tuyo – vi como fruncía el seño y me miraba con un poco de disgusto.

Bella estaba un poco pálida, y se veía cansada. Riley había recomendara que reposara y descansara bastante para que se recuperara pronto.

- Bella deberías ir a dormir un rato, te vez pálida – le dije mientras veía como arrullaba a Anthony, que por suerte no se había vuelto a despertar.

- Si, creo que sería lo mejor. Te acompaño – dijo mi abuela, ella era la única que en cierta medida nos daba un espacio o comprendía un poco más la situación.

En cuanto Bella desapareció de la vista Alice me atacó.

- ¡Nos esforzamos mucho por hacer esta fiesta en pocas horas y ni siquiera dejas a Anthony o a Bella aquí abajo! ¡Eres un egoísta!

- No seas ridícula Alice – le dije mirándola seriamente, vi como Emmett se acercaba rápidamente y sujetaba a Alice de un hombro. No supe si le daba su apoyo o la detenía – Por si no recuerdas Anthony tiene tres días de vida, duerme siempre, no puede estar con muchas personas por que se puede contagiar fácilmente algo y Bella aun está convaleciente. No es algo contra ti Alice, pero madura. Si no te has dado cuenta venimos llegando del Hospital, no de un paseo.

- Lo siento Edward, trate de detenerla, pero tu sabes como es – Alice le dio una mirada cargada de reproche a Emmett pero el seguía mirándome con una sonrisa. Comprendí que todo había sido idea de ella y no habían podido detenerla. Alice seguía dándonos su mirada del mal, pero antes que volviera a dar un comentario mordaz Emmett continuó – Tu también deberías ir a descansar, te vez agotado.

Me dirigió una mirada que decía corre mientras puedas, así que rápidamente me dirigí a las escaleras sin saber siquiera quienes estaban en casa.

Cuando entre a la habitación pude ver a mi abuela abrazando a Anthony.

- ¿Y Bella? – pregunte acercándome y dándole un beso en la frente.

- Se está duchando cariño – Dijo mientras me peñiscaba la mejilla – ¿Sabes? Tu hijo es hermoso y muy parecido a ti, aunque ya debes estar cansado de oírlo. Sin embargo tiene el carácter de Bella, es muy tranquilo, espero que no se vuelva un malcriado caprichoso, peor que Alice – terminó seriamente.

- También lo espero – dije recordando como siempre Alice esperaba tener la razón en todo y quería que hiciéramos lo que ella decía, aunque no fuera lo correcto.

- Entiendo que tus papás y nosotros con tu abuelo también contribuimos mucho en ello, es la única mujer, y, aunque los consentimos a todos a ella siempre le permitimos un poco más todo, incluyendo ustedes como hermanos. Hasta Bella que solo es su amiga le permite que haga lo que quiera, y es algo muy delicado, por que un día las cosas no serán como ella desee y sufrirá mucho.

- Lo se Nona, y me duele negarle cosas…pero Bella está exhausta… ni siquiera se ha acordado que es su cumpleaños y creo que ella apreciaría mucho más descansar y tener una cena tranquila que una recepción por todo lo alto. No creo que Alice haya invitado a mucha gente, pero de todas formas Anthony es muy pequeño…además que no es una cosa que se pueda andar exhibiendo, puede contagiarse rápidamente alguna enfermedad.

- Lo sé mi pequeño – se escucho un ruido y supimos que probablemente Alice estaba haciendo un berrinche. Se escuchó un auto y me di cuenta que mis papás habían llegado – ¿Sabes? Emmett es el que se ha comportado más maduro de todos. Le dijo a Alice que nos dejara tranquilo, que estábamos cansados – mi Nona dejo a Anthony en el moisés que habíamos comprado para colocar en mi habitación y lo colocó un poco de lado para evitar un ahogo en caso de reflujo, lo arropo bien con su mantita verde. Camino lentamente y se sentó a mi lado – Pienso que hablaré con tus padres, creo que a Renné y Esme se les ha olvidado que son abuelas y no madres esta vez, que les enseñen pero que los dejen hacer las cosas a ustedes. Nadie sabe como ser padre, pero creo que ustedes lo harán bien.

- Gracias Nona, creo que si mamá sigue así me terminaré yendo de casa…es como una pequeña con un juguete nuevo y papá no le dice nada – dije un poco enfurruñado.

- No mientas, adoras que tu mamá adore a tu hijo, lo que pasa es que te pones celoso de no poder tenerlo tú todo el rato, pero es hora que te acostumbres, entras a clases en dos semanas más.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Bella salio del baño envuelta en una bata de algodón color rosa y una nube de vapor, fue como ver a Afrodita emerger de las aguas, se veía hermosa. Su cabello caía en suaves y húmedas ondas enmarcando su bello rostro.

- Los dejaré solos, y evitaré por lo menos por unos momentos que los interrumpan – dijo Nona, pero no le coloque mucha atención.

Me levante rápidamente y camine hacia ella mirándola a los ojos. Pude ver como sus mejillas se iban colocando cada vez mas rojas dándole una apariencia adorable.

Cuando estuve frente a ella no me pude contener y me acerque a sus labios besándolos suavemente, pero tras segundo se había vuelto intenso. Quería, con ese beso, darle a entender un poco lo feliz que me había hecho, lo importante que era para mí que estuviera conmigo, lo emocionante que era saber que ahora éramos una familia. Ella me respondió el beso fervorosamente y solo nos separamos cuando el aire se nos acabó.

- Te amo – le dije sin poder contenerme – no te imaginas ni un poquito todo lo que significas en mi vida.

- Yo también te amo Edward, tu y Anthony son todo para mi.

- Amor ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – le dije dándole un suave beso.

- Vaya, lo había olvidado – dijo con cara de confusión.

- Lo supuse. Te tengo un regalo – dije, y antes de que replicara – Y es algo que necesito darte, por favor no me digas nada.

Tome el pequeño objeto de mi bolsillo y la mire a los ojos.

- Te amo, sé que estamos destinados a estar juntos, eres mi alma gemela y solo me interesa compartir mi vida contigo – tome el anillo y se lo mostré. Vi su cara de asombro y sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas – Se que no estas segura con todo lo respecto al matrimonio…pero quiero que sepas que sé que algún día, no tan lejano te casarás conmigo y yo te perteneceré para siempre y tu ami, ya no solo por nuestro amor si no que a los ojos de Dios y los hombres. Además, ya estamos unidos de por vida con nuestro hijo – añadí al ver que no decía nada. Me estaba poniendo nervioso, quizás no era buena idea, quizás era mejor que me retractara.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo sentí sus pequeños y débiles brazos rodear mi cuello mientras la escuchaba sollozar tenuemente.

- Si, si quiero – dijo entre hipidos – ya soy tuya y lo seré por siempre. Te amo, te amo, te amo – murmuraba mientras besaba mi rostro y yo envolvía mis brazos en su cintura.

- Entonces ¿te casarás conmigo?

- claro que si mi vida – lagrimas corrían por su rostro, sin embargo una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro – Pero ¿Puedo pedir algo?

- Claro amor – dije totalmente feliz

- ¿Podemos hacerlo…en unos años más? sería tan lindo que Anthony fuera el paje.

Reí con ella cuando dijo eso, ya que cuando tan solo lo dijo me imagine a nuestro pequeño, caminando por un pasillo vestido con un trajecito llevando los anillos.

Durante todo el día Anthony durmió…ya quería que estuviera un poco más grande y permaneciera más tiempo despierto, pero creo que ahí no nos dejaría dormir y quizás no lo disfrutara mucho. Almorzamos todos juntos y nadie hizo ningún comentario sobre las cosas o discusiones que habían ocurrido. Durante la tarde la pasamos todos juntos viendo películas y comiendo golosinas, con Anthony en brazos de mis abuelos, nuestros padres o mis hermanos. Sin embargo luego de un rato con alguno de los integrantes de nuestra familia nuestro hijo comenzaba a llorar y teníamos que tomarlo Bella o yo, por lo menos nuestro hijo tenia preferencias por sus padres todavía.

En la cena, recién ahí, Alice se dio cuenta de que Bella llevaba un anillo, y lanzo un grito enorme. En un instante reinó el caos en el comedor, entre felicitaciones, preguntas de cómo cuando y donde, preguntas sobre vestidos, y un silencio total por parte de Charlie pudimos explicar que el matrimonio seria en un par de años más, cuando Anthony fuera más grande y estuviéramos en la Universidad.

Luego de las miles de preguntas llego la hora de cantarle el cumpleaños feliz a Bella, comimos torta y finalmente, lleve a Bella a dormir ya que estaba agotada. Nuestro hijo ya se encontraba durmiendo hace un par de horas por lo que suponíamos que pronto despertaría para tomar más leche y mudarlo.

Solo podía describir mi vida como algo perfecto.

**.**

.

* * *

.

**.**

**N/A: Reviews ¿? **


	19. Chapter 19

**Embarazados**

**Capitulo 18**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

_Edward POV_

_._

_.  
_

- Voy yo amor – murmure cerca de su oído mientra ella asentía levemente. Me acerqué al moisés que teníamos en nuestro dormitorio y saqué a Anthony de ahí ya que lloriqueaba suavemente – ¿Ya es hora de cambiar el pañal? – le dije mirándolo mientras hacia tiernos pucheritos. Bese su frente y luego me acerqué a un mueble donde teníamos sus cosas, y tomé el bolso que tenía pañales, toallitas húmedas y pomadas. Lo acosté despacito sobre la cama, lo desvestí y cambie su sucio pañal. Lo volví a vestir viendo como al cambiar su pañal ya estaba calmado y relajado.

Mire a Bella que se había vuelto a dormir debido a lo exhausta que estaba. Nuestro bebito ya comía más, por lo que había que estar alrededor de media hora dándole de comer. Bella despertaba cada tres horas para alimentarlo y estaba unos quince minutos por pecho. Luego le sacaba los gases. Por ello era mi tarea mudarlo y hacerlo dormir. Eran las 3.45 de la madrugada así que esperaba que durmiera hasta las 6.30 de la mañana, por lo menos.

Tome en brazos a Anthony y acomodándolo en mi pecho me acosté. Después de cambiarle el pañal de la madrugada permitía que durmiera con nosotros, así cuando despertaba en la mañana lo podíamos alimentar en la cama y no era necesario levantarnos tan temprano.

Teníamos dos semanas acá en casa, pasado mañana entraba a clases y realmente, no quería. Me gustaba pasar horas en la mañana con Anthony dormido en mi pecho o estar en la cocina mientras Mamá hacia el desayuno y le hacia morisquetas a mi hijo…que aunque no las veía porque dormía, a mi me hacia feliz. Me gustaba ir a despertar a Bella con un beso y llevarle el desayuno y luego poder pasar tiempo viendo películas o simplemente mirando a nuestro hijo que cada día iba creciendo más.

Sus ojos ya están viéndose diferentes, al parecer serían ojos claros. Bella estaba feliz porque decía que tendría mis ojos, aunque yo apostaba más porque tendría los ojos de mi padre. Renné se había ido hace cinco día y fue una llantina total.

Al final nuestros padres nos habían dejado más tranquilos a mí con Bella, sin embargo mimaban un montón a su nieto. Nuestras madres se habían vuelto muy amigas y ya planeaban nuestro matrimonio con Bella. Renné prometió venir a ver pronto a Anthony, y traería a Phill. Con mi mamá se llamaban todos los días, quizás de que hablaban.

Charlie venia a casa a ver a su nietecito y muchas veces veía los partidos de basketball o beisball conmigo, mi hermano y mi cuñado.

Emmett con Rose se iban el próximo fin de semana ya que entraban a clase y Alice con Jasper ya habían comenzado el Instituto y nos habían comentado que todos estaban intrigados por saber como era nuestro hijo, ya que Lauren había hecho correr el rumor de que mi hijo en realidad no era mío, si no que Bella me había engañado con alguien y yo había asumido la paternidad solo por ayudarla y porque Charlie me había amenazado. Los chicos de mi equipo de basket se habían reído un montón con el rumor porque habían venido a vernos y encontraron a mi hijo como un clon mío, ya que Bella les mostró de inmediato una foto mía de bebe.

Nuestra vida sexual había quedado en stand by mientras Bella estuviera en "cuarentena" pero realmente, no estaba ansioso. Obvio que me fascina hacerle el amor a mi novia y madre de mi hijo, pero no estaba impaciente ni nada por el estilo, tampoco iba a ser víctima de una combustión espontánea, ya que primero deseaba que Bella se recuperara. Recordando todo lo bueno que habíamos recibido me dormí tranquilamente.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Bella POV_

_._

_.  
_

Era domingo y mañana Edward volvía al Instituto. Yo lo haría en dos semanas más, ya que me habían dado un horario más flexible y en materias como Arte, deportes y Música podría hacer exámenes teóricos, así podía pasar más tiempo con Anthony y no perder tantas clases. En cierto punto tenia miedo de que Edward se fuera, desde que nuestro hijo había nacido no nos habíamos separado y ahora debía enfrentarme a la maternidad completamente sola, ya que Esme por mucho que me ayudara tenia que ocuparse de la cosas de la casa. Además tenía la necesidad de ayudar en algo, ya que no me dejaban aportar dinero y quería ayudar a Esme con las labores de lavado o planchado aunque ella ya varias veces me había dicho que no me preocupara, que mi deber era estudiar y cuidar a su nieto, y que pronto contrataría un servicio de limpieza. Sin embargo, aunque tuvieran el dinero suficiente para mantenernos a todos, para mi no era cómodo vivir de mis suegros.

Además, Anthony estaba volviendo un poco mañoso. Siempre quería que lo tuviéramos en brazos y en cuando uno lo iba a dejar a la cuna, en el coche o en la cama se ponía a llorar. A veces me salía mucha leche y pronto comenzaríamos a guardarla para que Anthony tuviera cuando yo entrara a clases. Le dábamos agüitas de hierbas en mamadera, pero no le agradaba mucho, según Edward tenían el chupetín muy duro.

- ¿Pasa algo amor? – dijo Edward metiéndose a la cama y colocándose de lado para poder verme. Anthony llevaba dos horas durmiendo tranquilamente, pero suponía que pronto despertaría para exigir un cambio de pañal y un poco de leche.

- No quier que vayas al instituto – reclamé infantilmente, mientras Edward reía suavemente.

- Tengo que hacerlo amor, también te extrañaré a ti y a nuestro bebe – dijo besando la punta de mi nariz – extrañaré dormir siesta con Anthony, pero recuerda que debemos terminar el colegio. En dos semanas más estaremos los dos juntos en clases extrañando a nuestro bebe.

- Lo se – añadí suspirando – me da miedo estar lejos de él. No me malinterpretes, se que Esme lo cuidara excelente, pero me da miedo…no puedo explicarlo. Pensar en estar lejos de él me coloca ansiosa.

- A mi también – acaricio mi mejilla – aun me da miedo cuando Emmett lo toma en brazos…pienso que lo va romper.

Reímos sin poder evitarlo, aunque no fuerte para no despertar a nuestro bebe. Emmett se veía realmente gracioso con Anthony en brazos ya que nuestro bebe era muy pequeño, probablemente era un poco más grande que la palma de la mano de mi cuñado, y era como un bebe gigante con otro bebe.

- A mi me da mas miedo cuando lo tiene Alice – dije.

- Si, no deja de moverse nunca, nuestro pobre hijo debe marearse – son embargo era realmente adorable ver a Alice con Anthony. Mi amiga y cuñada adoraba a nuestro bebe e incluso se ofrecía a mudarlo, algo de lo que nadie creyó capaz. Y nuestro pequeño siempre se mantenía tranquilo con ella. La foto que ahora adornaba su velador era una de ella abrazando a Jasper que sostenía entre sus brazos a nuestro hijo.

Seguimos conversando cosas banales, yo me acurruque a su lado para dormir.

- Buenas noches mi vida – dije dando un suave beso en su pecho, donde estaba su corazón – duérmete, o si no estarás en el instituto como un zombie.

- si lo Hare, estoy cansado.

No pasaron ni tres segundos cuando oímos los gimoteos de nuestro hijo.

- Adiós dulces sueños – dijo Edward antes de levantarse a buscar a Anthony. Su sonrisa era enorme mientras se dirigía a la cama con el en brazos. Mi bebito se veía absolutamente adorable con su pijama enterito de color azul oscuro y sus labios arrugaditos en un puchero.

- Espero que crezca un poco más para que duerma toda la noche, pero aun no puedo odiar esto – dijo y comprendí lo que decía. Estaba cansada, había noches en que Anthony simplemente no quería dormir o no comía lo suficiente y después despertaba a cada rato pidiendo más comida. Mis pechos a veces estaban tan pesados y adoloridos que tenia deseos de sacarme toda la leche que tenían y pudieran llegar a tener.

Muchos padres se quejan de no poder dormir y cosas por el estilo, y si, cansa demasiado. Pero ¿cómo estar enfadados con una cosita tan hermosa y desvalida? Si, uno puede reclamar, pero lo hace feliz de la vida.

También extrañaba el sexo, pero faltaba poco. Y además Riley me colocaría un dispositivo intrauterino para evitar accidentes. Edward me entrego a mi bebito para que lo alimentara y el de inmediato se pegó a mi pezón como si no hubiera comido hace años. Estaba emocionada ya que sus ojos se veían gris claro y ese era un indicio de que tendría ojos claros, o tendría los de su abuelo Carlisle, abuela Renné o de Edward y Alice. Apostaba por los últimos


	20. Chapter 20

**Embarazados**

**Capitulo 19**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

_Bella POV_

_._

_.  
_

- ¡Se ve tan lindo! – dijo Ángela riendo mientras miraba a mi hijo en brazos de su "Tía Alice". Anthony estaba vestido con un enterito naranjo, que tenía unos ojos negros triangulares y una boca desdentada en el pecho. Traía un gorrito verde simulando un trozo de tallo de calabaza.

Hoy era Halloween y como era tradición los Cullen celebraban una gran fiesta. Edward no estaba muy de acuerdo, Anthony era todavía muy pequeño, pero los dormitorios de la casa eran prácticamente insonorizados, en especial el de él y Anthony que estaban en el tercer piso y Esme se había ofrecido amablemente a cuidar de su nieto para que nosotros disfrutáramos de la fiesta. Pero yo encontraba que no era lo correcto, nosotros con Edward debíamos hacernos cargo de nuestro hijo y no lo dejaríamos para celebrar una fiesta.

- Es el sobrino más hermoso del mundo ¡Nunca verás una calabaza tan linda! – medio gritó Alice. Mi pequeño bebe ya estaba acostumbrado a los sobresaltos de su tía ya que no se inmutaba. Estaba tan grande y hermoso, era una pequeña cosa coqueta que te regalaba sonrisas sin dientes, en especial a mí y a Edward.

¡Lo extrañaba tanto! ya había retomado las clases y no estaba todo el día con él. Había sido difícil, llegar y estar con mi bebe y además de hacer todos los deberes del instituto. Sentía que crecía tan rápido que no me quería perder nada del tiempo con él. Nunca pensé que podría amar tanto a alguien. Era un amor distinto al que se le tiene a los padres o el que le tengo a Edward, era un amor mucho más potente, sería capaz de hacer lo que fuera por él. Además, hoy sería el día que se presentaría a la sociedad, como dice bromeando Emmett. A mi cuñado le causaba mucha gracia que mis "rivales", entiéndanse Laureen y Jessica, inventaran que mi hijo no era de Edward. Emmett lo encontraba ridículamente gracioso, ya que Anthony era una copia de mi novio.

Con Edward…todo estaba excelente. Aunque ahora el tiempo libre no lo disfrutábamos solo los dos, si no que ahora todo era de tres. Es adorable ver a Edward como papá, ama locamente a nuestro hijo y lo tiene realmente malcriado, en cuanto llega del Instituto no lo suelta y le habla sobre todo lo que harán cuando este más grande.

Solo había un problema. Hace poco había terminado mi cuarentena y habíamos hecho el amor, fue sensacional poder sentirlo otra vez, además mis hormonas aun estaban alborotadas, el problema que no lo habíamos vuelto a hacer. Terminábamos tan agotados que por las noches nos dormíamos en cuanto Anthony cerraba sus ojitos y cuando despertábamos lo hacíamos porque nuestro bebe estaba llorando pidiendo alimentación y un cambio de pañal. Y rayos, extrañaba horrores a Edward. Nuestra relación no estaba basada en sexo, pero es como una droga, en cuanto lo tienes no puedes dejar de hacerlo. Y más aun cuando vives con tu novio, que solo duerme en boxers todos los días y además tiene un cuerpo de infarto. Se que el tampoco estaba pasándolo bien y esperaba que esta noche nos pudiéramos dar una pequeña escapadita de nuestras labores paternales.

- ¡Awww! Anthony, te ves lindísimo – dijo Rosalie entrando a nuestro dormitorio vestida con un diminuto vestido rojo de lentejuelas, una cola con la punta en forma de flecha iba adherida a este y sobre su rubio cabello unos cuernos rojos que brillaban. Sus ojos maquillados bien negros y sus labios rojos, se veía espectacular. Se acercó a mi pequeño y le hizo extrañas muecas mientras Anthony la miraba fijamente.

- Rose te ves espectacular – añadí. Me alegraba que todos en la casa adoraran a nuestro bebe, por extraño que pareciera Emmett se comportaba bastante cuidadoso con él y Rose decía que no podía esperar para tener un bebe.

- Lo sé querida, pero vine a encargarme de mi sobrino favorito para que ustedes se vistan – dijo dándonos una dura mirada – Ya es tardísimo.

En segundos vi como Alice le entregaba a mi hijo a Rosalie y corría de la habitación como un huracán y con Ángela solo nos quedamos mirando.

- Vístete luego Bella, cuidaré a este niño hermoso unos minutos y si se pone a llorar se lo pasaré a su padre. Además debo ayudar a Esme con los bocadillos. – Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

- ¿De que te disfrazarás? – preguntó Ángela mirándome sonriente.

- No lo sé – dije tomando la bolsa que Alice había dejado sobre la cama – Se que hace pareja con lo de Edward, pero él tampoco sabia de que iría. Yo me vestiré en el baño, apúrate antes de que Alice venga por nosotras o puede que le de un ataque.

Me dirigí al baño mientras oía a Ángela riendo. Saque la ropa de la bolsa y quede plop. Había un corsé en forma de corazón lleno de encaje con tiras de seda en color morado y una diminuta falda negra con volantes que tenía una cola. Era bastante provocativo, diminuto y dudé si me quedaba. Era cierto que no había engordado mucho en el embarazo y al amamantar había perdido el peso ganado rápidamente, pero mi abdomen por lo menos ya no era el mismo de antes….aun no estaba plano y mis caderas eran más anchas. Inclusive estuve muy asustada pensando que no le gustaría a Edward, pero nuestro amor va más allá de lo físico.

Me lo coloque, sabia que Alice entraría a colocármelo si era necesario y no quería pasar esa vergüenza. Además sabía que esta era parte de la venganza.

El martes pasado, en la cafetería del Instituto, la idiota de Lauren me hizo tropezar. Luego en clases de Educación Física (retome para mejorar un poco mi físico) me trato de gorda y dijo que Edward me dejaría por algo mejor. Alice no permitió que la golpeara ni nada, dijo que lo mejor era recalcarle en la cara todo lo que con mi novio nos amábamos, eso la molestaría más aun.

Así que ahora me encontraba en el baño frente al espejo admirando lo bien que me veía. El corsé resaltaba mis curvas y la corta falda dejaba ver mis largas piernas. Además que vestía unas botas de látex bastante provocativas a pesar de que no tenían mucho tacón.

Salí del baño y pude ver a Ángela vestida con un pequeño vestido blanco de raso, unas alitas y una diadema blanca, era un ángel bastante sexy. De seguro a Ben le iba a dar un ataque cuando la viera.

Nos miramos y no pudimos evitar reír, nosotras jamás nos vestiríamos así, pero en Halloween era la ocasión perfecta. Escuchamos la puerta abrirse y vimos como Alice entraba al cuarto vestida con un diminuto vestido negro con aplicaciones en verde, unos tacones de infarto y medias a rayas negras y verde combinando todo a la perfección. Un sombrero negro puntiagudo era el toque más genial.

- ¡A que soy la bruja más sensual de esta noche! – grito eufórica, no es necesario decir que Alice adora Halloween.

- Si lo eres – dijo Ángela bastante alegre.

- Ahora déjenme hacer mi magia y maquillarlas.

Nos dejamos en las manos de Alice. El maquillaje de Ángela fue bastante sencillo, todo con artos brillos y labios con gloss rosado. A mi me pinto los ojos bien negros, labios rojo sangre y dibujo un hilito de sangre bajando por la comisura de mis labios. Ella solo delineo sus ojos y se maquillo los labios en color verde.

Siento aun que la etapa que estoy viviendo no la puedo describir. El agotamiento sicológico y físico es súper grande, sin embargo cada ves que veo a Anthony regalar una sonrisa, cuando veo a Edward con él en brazos, cuando hablo o veo a mi novio hablar de "nuestro" hijo me lleno de orgullo y felicidad. Y no me importa lo que puedan hablar de mi o de nosotros, estamos juntos y nos amamos. Quizás en algún momento dudé de que Edward me siguiera amando ahora que mi cuerpo no es el mismo, pero la atracción que sentimos solo con mirarnos, con ducharnos juntos totalmente apresurados es… indescriptible. Siento las ansias de su cuerpo, de escuchar que gime mi nombre, de saber que me marca como suya. En todo caso, después de lo que ocurrió, ahora tomo anticonceptivos y pronto Riley me colocará un dispositivo intrauterino. En momentos reflexiono y pienso en esas jóvenes como yo, que no tienen el apoyo de sus padres, o en nuestro caso, la familia de Edward tiene mucho dinero, por lo que sabemos que en esos aspectos nuestro hijo tiene una garantía especial. Además en chicas que no tienen a el amor de su vida apoyándolas, dándote la mano en cada momento y se que mi bebe tiene su padre con él. Y me canso, y me agoto a veces que Anthony no quiere comer, o llora y no se que le ocurre y me siento mala madre…pero Esme o mi mamá o la Nona siempre ríen y me dicen que me calme, que es normal. Y lo que mas amo de todo es tener a Anthony en mis brazos con Edward rodeando mi cuerpo y diciendo que nos ama.

- ¡Bella! Llevo gritándote hace mil años – totalmente sobresaltada miro a Alice con cara de enfado mientras Ang se ajusta sus alas – Debemos bajar, la gente empezó a llegar.

Bajamos comentando la increíble decoración. Cada esquina tenía telas de arañas, murciélagos y velas en forma de calabazas. La Nona había estado feliz de ayudar a Alice, pero ahora se había marchado con Abu Aro a tener una cena romántica en Seattle. Carlisle y Esme estaban abajo vigilando todo, pero ya me habían avisado que querían quedarse con Anthony y se habían llevado el moisés del cuarto de Edward para regalonearlo por la noche…y Esme me insinúo descaradamente que "aprovecháramos" que íbamos a estar solos. Ya a esta altura no me tenía que impresionar, ya que Edward le contaba todo a su madre.

**.**

.

* * *

.

.

Edward POV

.

.

Mi boca se abrió y estoy seguro que babeaba. Tenía a mi hijo en los brazos chupaba fuertemente su chupete, que se veía inmenso en su pequeña carita, justo cuando Bella apareció bajando la escalera. Si venia con alguien mas no los vi, solo tenía los ojos puestos en ella, tan sexy. No puedo creer que las mujeres no se den cuenta que para ser bellas no necesitan ser raquíticas y esqueléticas. Bella tenía sus caderas un poco más anchas y si tenia unos kilos demás, no me importaba. Me sentía como un animal, tenía ganas de acorralarla en cualquier esquina y hacerle el amor.

M acerque a ella y vi como se sonrojaba. Yo vestía pantalones negros un poco ajustados con unas botas militares, camisa blanca con una especie de manchas de sangre bastante elaboradas y unas maquilladas ojeras por parte de Rosalie. Anthony gimoteo y aunque mi atención era para Bella el instinto paterno es más grande, ya que sin procesarlo mis ojos ya estaban sobre mi bebe.

- ¿Le pasa algo? – pregunto Bella llegando rápidamente hasta mi y acariciando la mejilla de nuestro bebe.

- Nada, solo que nuestro hijo también se pone celoso de que todos vean a su linda mamá – me acerque y la besé fuertemente. Había llegado poca gente aun, pero esos pocos estaban mirando descaradamente a MI novia – Te ves increíble, realmente espectacular.

Adorablemente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y no pude evitar reír. Creo que ese era el atractivo más grande de Bella, tenía esa inocencia mezclada con sensualidad que te llamaba más la atención.

- Tu también te vez bien – dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Me abrazo con cuidado mientras miraba a Anthony y suspiraba. La mire enarcando una ceja.

- Esta tan grande – volvió a suspirar – y ¡Se ve tan lindo! – dijo sonriendo mientras besaba la frente de nuestro bebe.

Reímos sin poder evitarlo y un flash nos cegó, detrás de la cámara estaba Emmett disfrazado de Diablo con una gran sonrisa.

Poco a poco la gente fue llegando y varios de nuestros compañeros fueron a saludar, con claras intenciones de ver a nuestro bebe y aclarar todas sus dudas. Obviamente quedó más que claro que era nuestro bebe y todos nos felicitaron por lo lindo que era. Mis compañeros del equipo me felicitaron por "encestar" muy bien, con segundas intenciones así que Bella enrojeció tanto que parecía brillar.

Anthony no parecía cansado y le sonreía feliz a todo el mundo. Solo lloriqueo un rato por lo que tuvimos que ir a cambiarle el pañal. Hace dos días había sonreído por primera vez y papá dijo que era normal, que los pucheros y sonrisas eran lo primero que hacía un bebe. Obviamente eran unas sonrisas diminutas, pero adoraba verlas.

La fiesta estaba dividida en dos, en el salon habían luces, música fuerte y la pista de baile. En el comedor habían canapés, pasteles y diferentes tipos de bebidas. Ahí la música era tenue por lo que con Bella solo estuvimos ahí, para que Anthony se sintiera cómodo. Ángela y Ben habían estado con nosotros casi toda la noche, ya que Alice tenía a Jasper de anfitrión y Rosalie con Emmett estaban en la pista de baile vigilando que todo estuviera en orden. Mis padres habían ido a cenar en Forks y llegaban pronto.

- ¿Volvamos a la fiesta? – dijo Bella mientras terminaba de acomodar el disfraz de nuestro hijo al que le habíamos cambiado el pañal.

- Claro amor.

Cuando bajamos quede en shock al ver a Lauren, Jessica y Kate.

Lauren estaba disfrazada de ¿Dominatriz? Solo usaba unos minúsculos shorts de látex, un sostén que apenas cubría lo suficiente también de látex, unas botas con un tacón altísimo por sobre las rodillas, una maquillaje bastante exagerado y un látigo en su mano. Jessica venía con el típico trajecito de conejita Playboy pero con mucho menos tela, y Kate con un traje que he de suponer era de colegiala que solo era una minúscula falda a cuadros y un sostén blanco con una corbata.

Sentí como la mano de Bella me apretaba mas fuerte la mia y sabia lo que se venía, esas tres chicas se acercaban a nosotros con los que supuse eran pasos sensuales.

- Hola Eddie, te ves muy bien de vampiro – dijo Lauren mirándome entre sus pestañas. Las otras dos chicas rieron chillonamente.

- Eh…gracias – fue lo único que pude decir. No mentiré, llevaba un par de semanas sin sexo y antes de eso…un par de meses y no era de fierro. Y esas chicas estaban mostrando todo y la carne es débil. Obviamente no iba a pasar nada, incluso me molestaba que se trataran tan bajamente, como si fueran objetos. Yo tenia una mujer a mi lado, con decencia y dignidad pero de todas formas al verlas así…se despertaron mis bajos instintos y tenia unas ganas enormes de llévame a Bella a mi cuarto y… pero no podíamos porque mis padres aun no habían llegado y no teníamos quien cuidara a nuestro bebe.

- Tu hijo es muy lindo Edward – añadió Lauren al ver que yo no tenia intención de entablar una conversación con ella – Por suerte se parece a ti – dijo mirando desdeñosamente a Bella. Sentí como la ira comenzaba a bullir en mí. También noté como mucha gente se acercaba a nosotros, todos sabían que Lauren hoy haría algo contra mi novia. Su enemistad era bastante conocida.

- Tu Bella también te ves bien…aunque supongo que debes estar toda fajada debajo de eso – dijo señalando con un dedo su disfraz – Parecías ballena hace no mucho.

Las tres idiotas rieron, y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo para que estas taradas se callaran vi como novia avanzaba un paso y miraba a Lauren de arriba a bajo.

- Mira idiota, yo por lo menos no necesito vestirme como una prostituta para que me miren – se escuchó un "oh" de todos los que estaban mirando el espectáculo – Y tampoco debo acostarme con todos los chicos del instituto para sentirme mujer.

Vi como el rostro de Lauren se ponía cada vez más rojo de la furia pero Bella no dio ni un paso a tras. Adoraba este nuevo carácter más fuerte y decidido de Bella. Tome a Anthony de sus brazos, no vaya a ser que la peliteñida vaya a intentar algo contra mi novia con nuestro hijo en brazos.

Lauren se iba a acercar a mi novia, probablemente golpearla, pero Bella detuvo su mano antes de que llegara a su cara. Yo no podía hacer mucho porque nuestro hijo estaba en mis brazos agitando sus manitos divertido.

En el instante en que Lauren se dio cuenta que Bella no se dejaría golpear avanzo otro paso hacia ella tratando de soltar su mano que mi novia tenia fuertemente apretada entre la de ella. Antes de que volviera a dar otro paso más Bella estiro un poco más el pie por lo que Lauren se tropezó. De inmediato Bella soltó su mano, sin embargo Lauren no fue tan rápida y cayó sonoramente en el piso, logrando que se rompiera uno de sus tacos.

Todos los presentes rieron, nadie le tenia estima a Lauren, pero sus venganzas eran bastante conocidas por lo que todos preferían besarle los pies, obviamente todos menos mi familia y amigos.

- Me la pagaras maldita estúpida – grito tratando de colocarse de pie y tropezando por la falta de tacón en una de sus botas.

- Mira Lauren, te recuerdo que estas en mi casa, así que si vas a venir a insultar a los dueños es mejor que te vayas – dije con voz seria pero tratando de contener la risa – Además tus gritos molestan a mi hijo.

Acomode a Anthony en mi pecho, mientras veía como Lauren me fulminaba con la mirada y se dirigía a una esquina de la sala. Irse de una fiesta de los Cullen era como suicidio social, ya que éramos la familia mas adinerada del lugar y Alice era la chica a la moda y de la cual todos querían ser amigos.

Me acerque a mi novia y bese sus labios.

- Ahora no podré despegarme de ti, no quiero que esa chica se vengue de ti, te puede hacer cualquier cosa – dije apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

- Que bueno, así estaremos todo el tiempo juntos – reímos suavemente. Bella me quito a mi hijo de mis brazos y lo acomodó en los suyos, podía ver como sus ojitos comenzaban a cerrarse y su manito tomaba un mechón del cabello de mi Bella y lo apretaba en su pequeño puñito.

- Se afirma de ti como si temiera que te fueras – dije. Era muy tierno ver a los dos amores de mi vida interactuar.

- ¡Como si pudiera dejar a mi bebito hermoso!

En menos de media hora llegaron mis padres y Carlisle tomo a mi bebe en sus brazos y se lo llevo rápidamente diciendo que Anthony necesitaba dormir. La verdad era que a todos les gusta estar con él, tener a un bebe en tus brazos te llena de una extraña tranquilidad.

- Buenas noche cariño, disfruten de su noche de descanso, nosotros cuidaremos a Anthony – dijo Esme besándonos en la mejilla antes de irse rápidamente en busca de mi papá. Probablemente mis padres estarían toda la noche despiertos solo mirando a mi hijo dormir, lo adoraban.

Reímos y bailamos, disfrutamos juntos nuestros amigos y mis hermanos. Lauren no nos volvió a molestar en toda la noche.

Ya eran como las dos de la mañana y con Bella no parábamos de besarnos en una esquina de la sala.

- Amor – dijo Bella en voz baja cerca de mi oído.

- ¿Si cariño? – pregunte mientras daba suaves besos en su cuello

- Vámonos a la habitación – en cuanto dije eso la mire directo a los ojos sorprendido…Bella nunca era tan directa.

- Pero…aun están todos los invitados – tartamudee un poco sin poder evitarlo

- No importa Edward…por favor, solo vámonos.

En cuanto dijo esas palabras la tome de la mano y lo mas velozmente que pude llegamos a las escaleras, me di vuelta y la bese apasionadamente deslizando mis manos por sus costados. Ella soltó un gemido en mi boca, y ahí perdí el control. Solo nos basto mirarnos y comenzamos a subir con rapidez las escaleras. Llegamos a nuestro dormitorio sin darnos cuentas, ya que durante el camino nos dábamos apasionados besos furtivos.

Cuando abrimos la puerta y entramos, la gire y la estampe delicadamente contra la puerta y comencé a besar su cuello, dándole una que otra mordida. Sentí como Bella desabrochaba mi camisa y pasaba las manos por mi pecho. Sentía como mi miembro crecía más y la necesidad por mi obvia se hacia imposible. Me aleje un poco de ella y la bese en los labios, mis manos con vida propia comenzaron a subir por sus piernas, levantando su diminuta falda y masajeando sus nalgas.

- Te ves preciosa – dije mientras le daba cortos besos – apetecible.

Bella simplemente me miro y dejándome totalmente sorprendido, retiro sus manos de mi pecho y las llevo a su espalda…vi como el corsé caía y sus pechos llenos saltaba libremente. Mi boca se seco y en segundos la tenia en brazos recargada contra la puerta y sus piernas rodeaban mi cintura. Soltó el botón de mi pantalón en una maniobra bastante hábil y mientras mis labios besaban sus senos corrí con mis manos la diminuta tanga que portaba. Me corrí un poco haciendo que mis pantalones cayeran al piso y baje mis boxers solo lo necesario. La penetré sin miramientos, sabia que ella estaba tan necesitada como yo. Comenzamos nuestra apasionada danza de amor entre fuertes gemidos pero no nos importaba, solo queríamos saciarnos de nosotros mismos, aunque eso era imposible.

- Edward…oh – medio gritaba Bella. Me comencé a mover más fuerte sabiendo que estábamos a punto de llegar a nuestro orgasmo.

Solo bastaron unas cuantas estocadas más para que ambos llegáramos al clímax y gimiéramos nuestros nombres.

Me quede apoyado en ella mientras nos calmábamos un poco, luego bese su frente y deje que sus piernas bajaran de mi cintura. Nos miramos y reímos…nunca habíamos estado tan desesperados como para no sacarnos la ropa y ahora estábamos casi vestidos.

Nos fuimos a la cama y nos quitamos nuestras ropas, para volver a comenzar.

.

.

* * *

.

**N/A**: dedicado a kariinna20498 porque es su cap favorito xd


	21. Chapter 21

**·Embarazados·**

**Capitulo 20**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

_Bella POV_

_._

_.  
_

Estar cansada era poco. Era veintidós de diciembre y desde hace una semana Alice me llevaba cada día a todos los centros comerciales que había en Port Angels a comprar regalos, decoraciones y cualquier estupidez que se le ocurriese. Había tratado de negarme, pero como teníamos vacaciones Navideñas, no pude hacerlo. Dije que me quería quedar con Anthony, pero Edward se ofreció a cuidarlo y tener "tardes de chicos" dejándome sin ninguna escapatoria. La diferencia es que hoy no andaba en el centro comercial con Alice, si no que con Edward.

Anthony estaba en casa de Charlie siendo cuidado por Renne y Phill que habían venido a pasar la Navidad con nosotros, ya que Esme quería hacer una gran cena, todos querían que Anthony tuviera una linda primera navidad. Era un poco extraño que tus padres separados pero se llevaran tan bien, pero me gustaba porque mi mamá podía estar más cerca de mi.

- ¿Cuál encuentras mejor? – pregunto Edward con cara de indecisión.

Rodé los ojos. Tenía dos autos de carrera en sus respectivas cajas y los miraba atentamente. Nunca pensé que comprar con Edward pudiera llegar a ser peor que con Alice. Ella se llevaba muchas cosas, en cambio Edward pensaba y pensaba cual podría ser mejor antes de comprarlo. Ahora tan solo nos faltaban los regalos de Anthony y su padre estaba escogiendo regalos (que en su mayoría eran juguetes) más para él que para nuestro bebe.

Nuestro hijo…sonreí involuntariamente solo en pensar en él. Estaba gordito y hermoso. Sus ojos eran unos enormes orbes verdes, iguales a los de su padre. A pesar de tener aun su suave cabello rubio, sus pestañas eran oscuras, enmarcando sus ojos. Ahora ya podíamos dormir un poco más y estábamos más descansados porque Anthony ya tenía un horario. Se alimentaba cada cinco horas, por lo que durante el día utilizábamos rellenos para que yo no perdiera clases por ir a amamantarlo a la casa, pero durante las tardes y noches era feliz de arrullarlo junto a mi pecho, acariciarle, cantarle y hablarle mientras lo amamantaba. Si, dolía a veces, pero tenerlo así, pegadito a mi pecho era algo mágico. Además ahora que estaba más grande estaba mas despierto también. Te miraba atento mientras le hablabas y solía agarrarse del pelo de la persona que lo tomaba en sus brazos. Miraba a su alrededor y gorgoreaba cuando le hablaban. Se volteaba de boca arriba a boca abajo, cuando estaba sobre su estómago levantaba su cabeza para mirar.

También descubrimos que amaba la música, adoraba que Edward lo llevara con el al piano y tocara alguna pieza, si estaba inquieto de inmediato se calmaba. Ya nuestro hijo nos reconocía y sonreía mucho cuando nos veía llegar después de clases.

Suspiré mirando a Edward que aún examinaba los autitos, moría de sueño. Anthony había tenido cólicos, y lo único que hacia que dejara de llorar era que le sobara su pancita y Esme me recomendó que le diera agua de hierbas para que le aliviara el dolor. Marcos, el pediatra de nuestro bebe, y Carlisle nos dijeron que era normal que tuviera cólicos y que no era nada grave, pero era mejor que no le diéramos medicamentos porque aun era muy pequeño.

- Edward, dudo que a Anthony si quiera note lo que le regales – dije acariciando su frente para que quitara su seño fruncido.

- Pero quiero darle un regalo genial – añadió haciendo un puchero. Reí. A veces era el hombre más maduro del mundo, otras era un niño pequeño – Creo que le compraré los dos.

- ¡Edward! Son carísimos – dije mirándole incrédula. No veía que tenían de especiales esos autitos.

- Si pero no puedo decidirme si el Bugatti o el Maserati. Además, son geniales ¡Yo siempre quise uno! Pero Emmett me los quitaba – hizo un puchero y yo suspire con resignación. El sonrió sabiendo que ya me había convencido con sus pucheros. Definitivamente mi novio podía ser peor que Alice.

Después de una hora más en el centro comercial y las manos llenas de bolsas, donde había regalos para cada miembro de nuestra ahora gran familia y muchísimos regalos para Anthony, decidimos ir a comer antes de que alguno de nosotros muriéramos de inanición.

Estábamos sentados hablando amenamente. A pesar de que ahora estábamos todo el día el uno con el otro y vivíamos juntos, no podía aburrirme. Rosalie me había dicho que era normal si un día sentía que con Edward nos aburriamos y que ahí era cuando teníamos que reconquistarnos y que siempre pasaba cuando las parejas tenían un hijo ya que ahora la relación prácticamente se trataba del bebe. Pero nada había cambiado entre nosotros. Además adoraba como le brillaban los ojitos cuando hablábamos de Anthony, esta pequeña criatura nos había robado nuestro corazón, no podíamos dejar de hablar de él.

- ¿Bella? ¡Respóndeme! – dijo riendo. Sacudí mi cabeza y me sonrojé, odiaba cuando me perdía en mi mundo.

- ¿Qué me decías? – dije comiendo más de mis papas fritas

- Que llames a Renne para saber como esta nuestro bebe – tomo mi mano sobre la mesa y la apretó levemente. ¿Cómo después de tanto tiempo aún podía sentir cosquillas cuando el me tocaba?

- Pero si ya nos estamos por ir, amor – dije enarcando una ceja.

- Es que pensaba…bueno no sé, si tu…bueno si no quieres no importa – Edward se comenzó a ruborizar. Ahora fui yo quien apretó su mano, su expresión cambio y respiro hondo una vez - ¿Te gustaría que nos quedáramos aquí en Seattle un rato más? Tengo una reservación en un hotel… – terminó de decir ruborizado y mirando el trozo de hamburguesa que le quedaba.

- ¡Claro! – añadí con euforia y luego volviéndome roja como un tomate. Si, habíamos recuperado nuestra vida sexual, y aunque no era tan activa como antes (alimentar a un bebe cada cinco horras agota) me encantaba la idea.

- En casa siempre estamos con alguien – dijo mirándome como si leyera mis pensamientos y levantó nuestras manos unidas y besó mis dedos – y no hablo de Anthony, si no que siempre esta Alice o mis padres revoloteando y tengo ganas de estar solo contigo.

Sonreí feliz. Yo también tenía esa necesidad de estar sola con él, y aseguro que ir de compras no la suplía.

- Yo también tengo muuuuchos deseos de estar sola contigo – me acerqué y le di un besito corto en los labios.

Creo que al final si disfrutaría nuestra salida de compras.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Edward POV_

_._

_.  
_

Cuando ya nos íbamos para el Hotel, pasamos fuera de una tienda para bebes y no pudimos evitar entrar…creo que era la única del centro comercial a la que no habíamos ido. Anthony estaba más vivaz, por lo que fuimos a cómprale sonajas y juguetes que pudiera mover que fueran livianos. Compramos unos que eran de colores vivaces y llamativos. Ahora se entretenía por mucho tiempo acostado de espalda con los móviles que le habíamos comprado antes de nacer. Salimos con un par de paquetes más, era primera vez que había visto a Bella comprar un poco más feliz.

Sin parecer desesperado la apuré un poco y luego de guardar las compras en el maletero del auto nos dirigimos al Hotel que no era ostentoso para que Bella no me reclamara, sin embargo tenia algunos pequeños lujos.

Fue una tarde bastante buena, pudimos regalonearnos, disfrutarnos y obviamente, pasar tiempo juntos. Sin embargo, ya estábamos extrañando a esa pequeña criaturita.

Era increíble. Me lo imaginaba en unos meses más, cuando caminara, llegar del Instituto y que corriera hacia mí diciendo "papá"

- Llegamos – dije feliz estacionando fuera de la casa de Charlie. Bella salió disparada del auto mientras yo reía de su ansiedad y en segundos ya estábamos ante la puerta. Nunca creí que fuera verdad cuando mamá me contaba que hasta que no tuvimos como cinco años no nos dejaba solos, y es que uno se coloca demasiado nervioso. Sabía que Renne o cualquiera de nuestros padres cuidarían con su vida a su nieto, pero prefería tenerlo cerca.

Tocamos el timbre y de inmediato apareció Renne con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Se demoraron! – Vi como Bella se sonrojaba y Renne reía de su hija – Anthony despertó hace poco, ha estado un poco inquieto, parece que extraña a sus papis.

Era probable ya que no veía mucho a Renne, pero mi mamá se merecía un descanso de su nieto, aunque estaba seguro que lo debía extrañar mucho. Su madre amaba Anthony, pero era hora de que disfrutara su tarde en vez de cuidar a nuestro bebe.

- Hola renacuajo – dije feliz acercándome a mi hijo que estaba en su sillita mecedora. De inmediato busco mi cara con la mirada y sonrío. Ya reconocía a algunas personas, entre ellas Bella, yo y mi mamá, ya que éramos los que pasábamos más tiempo con él. Vi como de inmediato comenzó a mover sus bracitos y sus piernas inquietas. Lo tomé con cuidado mirando como él me sonreía y lo estreche en mis brazos con cuidado.

Comenzó a hacer pequeños gorjeos logrando que riera. Era la mayor bendición que tenia en mi vida, junto con mi Bella.

- Hola mi principito – dijo mi hermosa novia, se acercó y beso la carita de nuestro bebe.

- ¡Estaba llorando hace la nada misma de tiempo y ahora esta todo feliz! – Dijo Renné con fingida molestia – Veo que lo tienen muy malcriado.

Bella se fue con su madre a hacer la cena, ya que comeríamos acá. Yo estaba con Phill viendo un partido. Encontraba genial que los papas de Bella se llevaran así de bien aunque estuvieran separados. Nosotros con Emmett ya teníamos las apuestas de que Charlie pronto comenzaría a salir con Sue.

Mi hijo estaba entre mis brazos chupando su manito y mirando sus deditos. La rubia pelusilla que tenía por pelo me acariciaba el mentón. Cuando Charlie llegó se acomodó con nosotros en el sillón y pidió su turno con Anthony que se entretuvo tironeando la insignia de policía.

Fue una cena amena, nuestro bebe estaba en los brazos de Bella muy tranquilo mientras miraba todo lo que hacíamos.

Nos fuimos a casa felices, no había nada que pudiera empañar nuestra alegría. Bueno, solo el Instituto. Odiaba ver como Lauren molestaba a Bella, sin embargo después de que naciera Anthony se volvió mas segura y mas aun cuando decían algo de nuestro hijo. Salía como una mamá osa y lo defendía con garras y dientes.

No podía amarla más, todo era perfecto. Tendríamos una hermosa navidad con todas las personas que amábamos y con una nueva personita que había venido a unirnos más.

Ahora solo debíamos terminar el instituto, luego se nos vendría una aventura mas difícil…ir a la Universidad y afrontar nuestra paternidad solos.

**.**

.

**.:Fin:.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

**N/A:**queda solo el epílogo. Lo subiré mañana. Invito a mis lectores a pasarse por mi fic "The Pumpkin Hot" que está participando en el Happy Halloween Contest y a que voten por el en este link: http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3326265 / Happy_Halloween_Contest sin los espacios. Espero sus reviews.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Epílogo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_Edward POV_

_._

_.  
_

No es fácil decir y explicar todo lo que había pasado en este tiempo. Tal vez la primera palabra que podría describirla es "difícil" o "complicado", pero todo había valido totalmente la pena. Ahora estaba en mi habitación arreglándome para nuestra graduación, hoy al fin terminábamos oficialmente el instituto y luego de tres meses de vacaciones comenzaríamos la Universidad, ya que a mi chica y a mi nos habían aceptado en Dartmouth. Habíamos estado muy emocionados ya que era una excelente universidad y solo admitía a los mejores. Esa misma noche decidimos dejar nuestro bebe con mis padres para irnos a celebrar junto a mi hermana Alice y mi cuñado Jasper que ahora los cuatro habíamos sido aceptados en las Universidades que postulamos.

Ahora, mi Bella se encontraba en el dormitorio de nuestro hijo, poniéndolo más bonito, como si eso fuera necesario.

Anthony…estaba tan grande. Tenía ocho meses y estaba precioso. Su cabello seguía rubio y se ondulaba en las puntas, haciendo que pareciera un angelito. Sus enormes ojos verdes siempre brillaban alegres y los abría mucho cuando se sorprendía lográndose el apodo de "Gollum"* por parte de Emmett. Últimamente le encantaba arrojar todas las cosas al piso, pero ya había roto gran cantidad de adornos de Esme, sin embargo mi mamá lo adoraba tanto que no le importaba que rompiera todo lo que alcanzaba. Creo que una de los mejores momentos pasados fue navidad, donde los niños de la casa (Emmett y Anthony) despertaron temprano, haciendo que todos nos levantáramos y fuimos a abrir los regalos. Nuestro pequeño había recibido muchísimos, en especial juguetes. Renné, Charlie y Phill fueron a almorzar con nosotros y tuvimos un lindo día en familia.

A los seis meses de edad Anthony enfermo. Le dio bronquitis y paso una noche en el Hospital. Fue algo realmente terrible y que no quisiera volver vivir. No sabia como consolar a Bella, mi preocupación y miedo era tan grande que no era capáz de sostenerla a ella. Fue uno de los momentos más difíciles de mi vida. Nuestro bebe mejoro rápidamente, obviamente perdimos clases por quedarnos con él, pero sin duda nuestra prioridad era nuestro Anthony.

Como pareja, estábamos bien. Sin embargo ya nada era igual. Antes, preferíamos pasar tiempo fuera de casa, ir al cine, a nuestro prado, ir a un concierto. Pero ahora solo nos quedábamos en casa porque con el frío que hacía en Forks, no era recomendable salir mucho con Anthony. Ahora que el clima estaba mejorando lo haríamos pero era difícil después del susto que tuvimos cuando enfermó. Quizás más al verano podríamos salir más con él, pero no aun. En marzo tuve el último partido de basketball y fui muy feliz de que fuera mi familia en pleno, incluyendo a mi hijo, que vestía la polera del equipo al igual que mi Bella, atrás con "Cullen" y mi número de camiseta. Ganamos el juego y fui feliz de sacarme un montón de fotos con mi bebe, que reía feliz agitando sus brazos.

Pero no todo había sido perfecto. Me había llegado una beca desde la Universidad de Oxford, en Inglaterra. La rechacé sin pensarlo. Bella insistió, pero no podía. No quería alejarme de ella y tampoco quería coartar sus sueños. Ambos habíamos quedado en Dartmouth, realmente prestigiosa y que tenía un buen sistema de guardería por lo que podríamos estudiar ambos al mismo tiempo. Era injusto que ella fuera la que siempre hacia más sacrificios por nuestra pequeña familia. Y sinceramente, yo no podría estar lejos de mis padres o mis hermanos tampoco. Con la llegada de nuestro bebe no solo hubo un golpe de madurez para mí y Bella, incluso para mis hermanos, si no que también nos había unido más. Yo no podría estar sin mi mamá. Cada vez que tenia una pelea o discusión con Bella iba a refugiarme donde ella, incluso a veces cuando despertaba temprano, cambiaba el pañal de Anthony, le daba su leche y nos íbamos a acostar con mis papas un rato para conversar y a los minutos siempre llegaba Alice y hasta Emmett. Era una costumbre que teníamos de pequeños, y esperaba que también nuestro hijo la tuviera, no me importaba la edad que él tuviera.

Habíamos tenido unos cuantos problemas en el Instituto, ya que Lauren no había querido dejar a Bella en paz y siempre estaba molestándola, tratando de enfadarla. Pero la personalidad de mi novia ya no era igual; estaba más segura y no le daba miedo defenderse así que Lauren ya no la intimidaba ni un poquito y era capaz de dejarle las cosa claras, lo que enfurecía más a la "Desteñida", como la llamaba Alice.

Las cosas con mis hermanos iban excelentes. Emmett estaba encariñadísimo con Anthony, se entretenía jugando con él (aunque el juego de Anthony era arrojar cosas al piso o metérselas a la boca). Rosalie adoraba a mi hijo, y le encantaba conversarle mientras Anthony la miraba atento. Alice…bueno, mi hermana era solo como es ella. Nuestro bebe era muy receptivo y aprendía rápido y aunque nadie se explica el porque, a él se le contagiaba la euforia de Alice. Cuando ella gritaba, él lo hacia y se volvía igual de ansioso que mi hermana, moviéndose en los brazos de quien estuviera o en su cuna. También, cada vez que Alice le decía "Zapatos" mi bebe se agarraba sus pies. De las pocas salidas que habíamos tenido fue al Centro Comercial con mi hermana y Jasper, y obviamente Bella, nuestro bebe y yo. Al final, Anthony durmió en su coche durante todo el recorrido y les asusto el payaso que había en la tienda para niños.

Otro momento memorable, fue cuando comenzó a comer sólidos. Durante la hora de almuerzo no podíamos estar con él ya que estábamos en clases, por eso le dábamos su merienda y su cena nosotros. Era adorable ver como intentaba meter sus pequeñas manitos a la comida y verlo con su carita llena de papilla, aunque se distraía fácilmente con cualquiera que anduviera en la cocina y a veces costaba alimentarlo por eso.

Y lo que nos traía mas complicados hace un mes era que lloraba cada vez que Bella desaparecía de su vista. Solo se calmaba si Esme o yo estábamos cerca y lo tomábamos en nuestros brazos reconfortándolo o les tenía miedo a las personas que no reconocía y no dejaba que lo dejáramos en el coche*, solo en nuestros brazos mientras lo acariciabamos, hasta que se sentía en confianza. Conmigo solo lloraba un poco y debo admitirlo, me ponía celoso que quisiera más a su mamá, pero era algo sumamente entendible, los bebes siempre tienen mas apego con ellas. Adoraba ver a Bella con él, cuando le cantaba para que se durmiera, como reía Anthony cuando Bella besaba su pancita y sus mejillas, o como hablándole suave lograba que se calmara a la hora de cambiarle el pañal, como Anthony dejaba de hacer lo que estaba haciendo cuando Bella le decía "No" y como sonreía cuando la veía aparecer.

Reí mientras miraba la foto que estaba en el velador. Anthony reía con su cara llena de salsa de tomate y un puñado de tallarines en sus manos. Reí sin poder evitarlo.

Nosotros también teníamos un tiempo para nosotros. Nos bañábamos juntos y pasábamos mucho rato en la tina jugando con las burbujas. También me encantaba sentarme con el en la ventana y decirle que lo quería mientras le mostraba los árboles y los pájaros, lo llevaba conmigo al piano y él adoraba absolutamente jugar con las teclas y apretarlas para que sonaran.

Era feliz, y aunque ahora se nos viniera una etapa difícil lo lograríamos. No podía amar más a Bella. Adoraba hacer el amor con ella, despertar con ella sobre mi pecho, que su rostro fuera lo primero que viera todos los días al despertar. Me gustaba reír con ella, ver juntos los logros de nuestro hijo, besarla cuando estaba concentrada estudiando y que me mirara con reproche. Es que me gustaba hasta discutir con ella, ver como ponía esa carita de gatito enfurruñado o como sus ojos llameaban de rabia, y lo sexy que se veía frunciendo los labios y tratando de matarme con la mirada. La amaba y dudaba que esto se me pasara algún día.

- Amor ¿Estas listo? – me di vuelta y vi la mujer de mi vida, vestida con un sencillo vestido azul. Sus senos (mas grandes después del parto) pareciera que quisieran salir a la fuga de el, luego era ceñido hasta la caderas y se dividía en capas uniformes. Se veía espectacular, sus largas piernas lucían increíbles y se veía maravillosa. Traía a nuestro bebe en sus brazos, vestido con un pantalón azul, sus mini zapatos estilo botitas de color café y un polerón azul eléctrico. Jugaba divertido con el collar de su mamá.

- Claro amor – me acerque y besé sus labios. Su rostro no tenía maquillaje, solo rimel en sus pestañas resaltando sus ojos chocolate. Su pelo caía en ondas enmarcando su rostro – Te ves realmente hermosa mi vida.

- Tu también te ves guapísimo – añadió mordiendo su labio – Vamos, nos están esperando.

**.**

.

* * *

.

**.**

_Bella POV_

_._

_.  
_

Mi novio subía al escenario a recibir su diploma junto con Alice. Era increíble que aun vestidos con la espantosa toga amarilla se vieran hermosos. Me giré mirando al publico y pude ver a Anthony en las piernas de Charlie moviendo sus bracitos y balbuceando cosas que no lograba escuchar, Esme sacaba fotos como loca un poco más cerca del escenario, Carlisle reía de mi hijo y Aro con la Nona gritaban emocionados mientras sus nietos estaban ruborizados por el escándalo de sus abuelos. Muchas personas de alrededor miraban a mi hijo con curiosidad, no era para menos luego de los cuchicheos acerca de la hija del Jefe Swan embarazada, el hijo del Doctor Cullen siendo padre adolescente, nuestro supuesto matrimonio en las Vegas, nuestra huida, el hijo falso, los siete abortos anteriores, y un largo etcétera de rumores falsos que la gente ociosa inventó. Sin embargo, ya me daba lo mismo. Ver a mi chiquitito ahí gritando feliz mirando a su papá (que se veía notablemente orgulloso mirando a su casi clon), sus abuelos alrededor, sus tíos adorándolo y finalmente a nosotros tres como familia me hacia enormemente feliz.

Vi como mi novio bajaba y luego de sentarse se giraba para lanzarme un beso y me sentí un poco mas tranquila, me daba un miedo atroz tropezar y caer. Para relajarme recordé los pequeños acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en tan poco tiempo. Últimamente no dormíamos mucho, a Anthony le había dado la famosa "Angustia del Octavo Mes" y no le gustaba separarse mucho de nosotros, solo con Esme se daba más y recién ahora lo estaba superando un poco. Como estaba mas grande reconocía a algunas personas, adoraba a mi papá, le encantaba que lo sentara en sus piernas y le contara historias de pesca o de policías, también le gustaba que Carlisle jugara con el al doctor, le fascinaba su estetoscopio, incluso sabia como se usaba y cuando Carlisle se lo pasaba el hacia como que te oscultaba. Edward estaba feliz diciendo que su hijo "también" seria medico, a pesar de que él aun no entraba a estudiar. Cuando le cantaba la canción de las "Manitos" el reía y movía sus manitos. Adoraba estar con Alice, ya que su tía no dejaba de hablarle y agitarle vestidos brillantes frente a él. Edward la acusaba de intentar volver gay a Anthony, por lo que cuando venia Emmett le trataban de enseñar a luchar, a jugar basketball, veían partidos de baseball y de football americano aunque al final los que más se entretenían eran ellos dos y Anthony terminaba durmiendo.

Escuché "Isabella Swan" y me levante despacio y con cuidado avance, preocupada de no tropezar. Subí al escenario y recibí mi diploma totalmente roja por sentirme observada. Vi como mamá y Esme sacaban fotos y aplaudían, de nuevo Aro y Nona saltaban felices igual que con sus nietos. Papá se había levantado y había colocado a mi hijo en sus hombros, que agitaba sus bracitos feliz, y como tratando de alcanzarme. Me alegré que esto estuviera por terminar así podría estar con él.

Luego de recibir mi premio baje y me senté rápidamente, escuchaba comentarios pero hice oídos sordos. Ya no me importaba, no me preocupaba por tonterías y hablaran lo que hablaran jamás me arrepentiría de lo que paso, ya no concebía mi vida sin mi Anthony, mi pedacito de Edward. Estaba grande y hermoso, parecía un angelito.

En cuanto termino el acto con Edward nos acercamos como si fuéramos dos imanes y nos besamos como si no hubiera mañana.

- Felicitaciones mi amor – dijo mi novio mientras recuperaba la respiración, con su frente apoyada en la mía – Te amo.

- Felicitaciones para ti también mi vida – dije sonriéndole – Al fin salimos.

Nos dirigimos a nuestra familia y apresuramos el paso cuando vimos como Anthony se removía en los brazos de mi madre.

- Ahí viene mamá y papá Anthony – dijo Carlisle en cuanto llegamos.

Nuestro bebe se giro hacia nosotros y nos miró con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas.

- ¡Ma-má! ¡Pa-pá! – gritó angustiado, en segundos estaba en un abrazo entre Edward y yo mientras yo besaba su rostro.

- ¡Hablaste Anthony! ¡Dijiste tus primeras palabras campeón! – decía Edward emocionado. Era increíble, era un bebe aun, sabíamos que pronto comenzaría hablar, balbuceaba mucho, pero nunca creímos que tan pronto.

- Mi bebito – dije besando sus mejillas mientras el se agarraba de algunos mechones de mi pelo y sus ojitos verdes brillaban divertidos – Te adoro mi pequeño.

- ¡Papá! – grito Anthony divertido mirándome. Todos rompimos en risas, al parecer su cabecita no hacia relación en quien era mamá y papá, solo nos relacionaba con esas palabras.

- No campeón, yo soy papá, ella es mamá – dijo Edward riendo mientras lo levantaba sobre su cabeza y la preciosa risa de Anthony me envolvía.

Se veían tan hermosos. Este día había sido hermoso, todo esto era magnifico.

Estaba enamorada y sabía que mi amor era correspondido, pronto nos iríamos a la universidad, teníamos un hijo sano y alegre y un apoyo inmenso de nuestras familias.

Solo nos quedaba afrontar todo lo que se nos venia con madurez y poder afrontar nuestros problemas y deberes…solos, como pareja.

**.**

.

* * *

.

**.**

*Gollum: personaje de "El Señor de los Anillos"

*Coche: en mi país se le dice así a los carritos o carriolas. No vayan a pensar que dejan al bebito dentro del auto xd

**N/A:**La secuela de esta historia se llama "Padres Adolescentes" y están cordialmente invitadas a leerla. Me he creado un twitter así que síganme para que podamos conversar y compartir información, etc: ladybluevampire o mándenme sus twitter para agregarles

Mi msn es lo mismo solo que hay que agregarle el .com xD

Espero sus reviews!


	23. Chapter 23

Chicas, pasé a la segunda etapa de votaciones en el Contest Sintiendo la Navidad. De todo corazón les pido que si leyeron mis historia y les gustó voten por mi =)

Las **votaciones ya empezaron**, así que las invito a pasarse por el link http : / www . fanfiction . net /u/ 3429837/ (sin los espacios) y votar por mi historia "**Tiempo de Navidad**" (si aún no la lee, espero que lo haga).

Perdón por la tardanza en las actualizaciones, pero incluso me encuentro en un ciber xd espero que en cuanto mi notebook se recupere actualizaré todos los fics =)


End file.
